


Devils within

by FullSt0p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSt0p/pseuds/FullSt0p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve has been betrayed, and accused for treason. It is up to his team to find his innocent evidence and clear his name. Could he survive until then!<br/>(whump-full story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Beta'd by gorgeous:  
Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.)**

**Not to forget** [rhoshb ](https://www.fiverr.com/rhoshb) **(Full of kindness and willing to help person.)**

** Chapter1: **

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," he said as he quickly pulled on his pants and moved towards the door.

"I said I'm coming. Are you deaf?" He grumbled tiredly, opening the door angrily to whoever had come to disturb his sleep in the middle of night.

"Yes!" He hissed without realizing who it was. He stood in shock for a moment as he stared at the man in front of him. He asked angrily, "Where have you been all this time, huh?" He spoke while moving his hands nervously, "I asked you to call and inform me with what's going on with you, didn’t I?!" When he did not receive any response, he snapped, "You find this funny, don't you? One of your favorite hobbies is causing me all this stress and worry!" He stopped to look carefully at the person standing in front of him.

"Steve?!" He asked in an attempt to garner his friend’s attention.

Steve licked his torn lips and whispered with a trembling voice, "May I come in?" He said, panting heavily. "Please!"

Danny stopped to evaluate what he saw in front of him. What he saw in Steve's eyes was something that made his stomach clench up in a tight knot; something he had never seen before. Steve's eyes were full of terror.

"Yeah, come on in." He opened the door widely and stood at a side to allow Steve to enter. Danny anxiously scanned his friend frame, Steve slowly limped inside, putting less stress on his injured leg. It seemed like Steve had lost a lot of weight, his face was covered in bruises and cuts, but what scared Danny the most was the deep sorrow that was reflected within Steve's eyes.

Steve prowled around like an injured lion, and when he finally decided to speak, words came out in a hoarse and shaky voice, "Danny, I'm sorry, but I need to sleep, and I think they're keeping an eye on my house." He froze for a second, considering the situation and then grabbed his head in horror as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Dammit, what if they're watching your house too? I have to go. I have to run away from here!" Steve moved towards the door.

When he reached for the doorknob, his hand trembled with pure fear. He struggled to open it, but Danny was faster, moving to stand in front of him,

"Hey, hey! Steve, calm down!" Danny said as he went to grab his friend’s arm, but the moment his hand made contact with his friend’s, Steve's body jerked away from him. Danny slowly and cautiously pulled his hand away, "Hey, buddy, you should calm down a bit, alright? Steve?"

Steve was driven away with his own thoughts as Danny approached him, "Steve, don't worry. No one is watching you. Can you please calm down and help me understand what’s happening to you?" Danny watched as Steve struggled to concentrate on threading his thoughts together.

"What if they're watching your home?" Steve asked in a frightened voice.

"Who are _they_? Steve, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" He did not receive any answer as Steve drifted away to ponder his own thoughts again. _Something’s wrong with him. He's out of his mind for sure,_ Danny thought to himself.

"Can I sit down?" Steve swallowed hard as he motioned to the couch.

"Can you sit down? Of course, you can sit down. I'll get you water." Danny said as he gestured to the couch before heading to the kitchen to fill a cup with water.

When he returned, he found Steve sitting on the edge of the couch, staring off into space with a vacant look upon his face. It looked as if his mind was off in another world.

Danny sat down next to him and spoke quietly. "Steve, are you okay?" When he did not receive an answer, Danny touched the other man's arm carefully.

"Huh?" Steve flinched with fear as he snapped back into reality.

"Water," Danny said, referring to the cup as he offered it to his friend, but Steve looked at him as if not understanding his words.

"Drink the water."

Moments later, Steve took the cup from Danny's hand and drank it in one gulp, holding it with shaking hands. After he finished the water, he set the cup down on the coffee table. Steve tipped his head backwards on the couch. He massaged his neck for several minutes, wincing every so often.

Danny watched him the entire time until Steve’s breath subsided into an almost uneven rhythmic pattern, and his body started to tilt toward the side.

"Hey, big boy, what's wrong?"

"I want to sleep," Steve whispered as he leaned his head on the couch arm, barely able to keep himself from drifting off to sleep.

"I know you want to sleep, but you didn't tell me what's going on!" Steve leaned his head backwards without giving an answer. "Big boy, you shouldn't sleep here. I have a bedroom, you know. Come on." He said as he stood up and gestured for his friend to follow. He waited for a while before slowly approaching Steve.

"Steve?" Danny said as he stopped and sat in front of Steve. He stretched out his hand to slap his cheek gently. He was shocked at how warm Steve was, he moved his hand to Steve's forehead in concern.

"Shit, you're boiling!" He said in alarm as he slapped his friend's cheek gently. When Steve opened his eyes, he whispered to him, "Steve, listen buddy I have to take you to the hospital, you're running a fever, and there's something wrong with your breathing!"

"Hospital? No, Danny, please! No hospitals," Steve's eyes widened with fear as he spoke.

"Steve, look at yourself! You're in terrible shape, you need a hospital, as soon as possible."

"No, please. _They_ will find me! They've already found me once, and that won’t change now." He begged.

"Who are _they_? Who found you?"

"Seal team 18. I think… the whole navy is searching for me now."

"Steve, I don't understand anything. Can you explain it to me?"

"I wasn't supposed to come here." He closed his eyes in despair. "They'll find me, and they'll kill you. The same thing they did to my team... But, I couldn't think of another place to go to. I'm sorry, Danny." He pressed his hand against his head trying to make the pain go, then moved his hand again to lift his body as he spoke. I've made a great mistake by coming here, a huge one. If they find me here, they will kill you. I'm really sorry, Danny, to put you through this. I think I should leave before they find me." He said as he pushed his body up from the couch.

"Hey, stupid asshole! You aren't going anywhere. You hear me?"

"Danny, I don't want them to kill you. Please!"

"No one will kill me, and we will be going to the hospital." Danny said firmly.

"No, not again. I went there, and _they_ found me. They just sent me back to torture me. It hurts, Danny; I don't want to go back there. Please, I'm tired." His voice was full of terror. He pushed himself up from the couch once more, but Danny was faster, he reached out to press on Steve's shoulder. However, the groan of pain from Steve froze him on the spot.

He did not know what happened. Once he pushed on Steve's shoulder to ease him back down, his friend’s entire body jerked violently as he fought to remove Danny's hand from his shoulder. Steve put his own hand on his shoulder to ease the pain while panting heavily.

"Steve, what's wrong? What'd I do?" Danny pulled his hand away fearfully. "Hey, buddy, breathe. Steve, breathe. Please, I don't want to see you blackout out in front of me. Come on, Steve, breathe."

Steve tried to calm himself as he tried to even his breath. His eyes closed firmly. Danny approached him and grabbed Steve's hand to move it aside. He grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled it down by the neck. "What the hell is this?" He said, retreating in fear, he looked with widened eyes to a wound on Steve's shoulder, "Steve, what is this? Who did this to you? Huh, answer me?!" No answer. "You bastard, talk to me! Who did this to you?" Steve's shoulder held a deep swollen wound covered in scabs and dried blood. There were burns and bruises too.

Steve opened his eyes and whispered weakly, "Seal team 18." He was panting slightly, and a tormented grin appeared on his torn lips. "They've killed my team. They killed them one by one in front of me, Danny." He looked at his friend wistfully then closed his eyes. "They didn't allow me to sleep for days."

Danny's heart clenched at his friend's condition, but he tried to collect himself. He waited a few minutes until Steve's breaths finally subsided then talked. "Sleep now. We'll talk when you wake up. Okay?"

"Okay."

Danny ran his hand through his hair as he stood up, pondering. _What should I do now?_ He looked towards Steve piteously and went to the kitchen to grab a small towel and bowl. He filled it with water and put in some ice before returning to sit in front of a sweat drenched Steve. _I think I should take off these soiled clothes first._ He put the bowl with the towel on the table, then sat on the edge of the couch and spoke quietly, "Steve… Buddy, can you help me take off your clothes?"

"Hmmmmm!"

Danny put his hand on Steve's back and raised him slowly. He moved Steve's left hand carefully as to not hurt his shoulder. He pulled Steve's jacket away to feel the warmth of his body, "Man, you're boiling." He repositioned himself and pulled out the second hand. Pausing he looked at Steve's right palm, it was covered with a blood drenched bandage.

Automatically, he found himself jerking his eyes towards Steve's left hand and sighed when he did not find any injury. It was a false relief. Once he grabbed it and raised it, a sob rose in his throat which threatened to spill, but he managed to suppress it. He covered his mouth with his trembling fist, "What have they done to you?" The inner skin of his arm was violently removed and left without cover over the muscle. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a shaking hand and tried hard to not panic. "What have they done to you?" he repeated. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and returned to complete what he had started. Holding the bottom of Steve's shirt, he pulled it up, "Steve. Buddy, I need you to move your back a little, so I can take this shirt off. You're too heavy for me to carry." Steve moved his back as told, and Danny pulled the man's shirt up to his waist.

Danny was stopped by Steve's hand gripping his tightly. "Danny, don't!"

"What? You're shy now?" Steve pressed harder on Danny's hand. Danny reminded him, "Steve you're covered with sweat. I should take off this shirt and replace it for you."

He opened his eyes and looked into Danny's. "Danny, it's bad." With labored breaths, he paused for a few moments, and then warned him, "It's very bad. You… you shouldn't have to see this."

Danny sighed deeply. "How about you sleep and leave this to me to deal with?"

"Danny ..."

Danny interrupted him firmly, "Steve, sleep now and don't worry about it." Steve was far too tired to argue, so he closed his eyes in surrender.

Danny held his friend's hand and put it down gently next to him. He pulled the shirt up. He stopped and swallowed in shock at what he saw. Steve's torso contained a deep wound on the left side. His skin was ripped, and the whole surrounding area was burned. Steve's abdomen was swollen a bluish color. There was a bullet wound on the lower right side of his chest, and almost no inch of skin was clear of a wound or burn.

Danny began to feel a rush of panic and stopped to try to calm his breath. He mumbled, "What have they done to you? How could they do this to you?" Thoughts crowded in his head. _What should I do?_ He ran his hand through his hair _. I don't think I can treat these wounds by myself._

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth hard. Suddenly an idea flashed in his head. _Max!_ Danny picked up the phone from the table and pressed the buttons as fast as he could. He waited a few moments before he started to speak in a rush, "Hello, Max, look I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, but I need your help." He listened for a reply, then continued, "I want you to come to my house and bring anything that could help us treat and stitch wounds. Also, if you have anything to treat burns, bring it with you. Can you do this for me, please?" he waited for a bit, and said, "Okay, I'll wait for you. Please, come as fast as you can. I'll explain everything to you later." He ended the call and went to his room to search for a pair of scissors, he brought them back with him. Danny approached Steve. He bent down to cut Steve’s shirt. "I'm sorry I’ll ruin your shirt, but I don't think you could move your hand otherwise."

He pulled the shirt away and neared the bowl. Soaking the towel, he gently wiped away the blood and dirt. He cleaned his friend's face wounds and began to clean up Steve's chest and torso. Watching carefully as Steve's face wrinkled in pain, he reached the swollen area on the man's abdomen. Danny tried his best to wipe it gently, but once the towel touched Steve's skin, he jerked forwards. "No ... Don't ... Don't touch it," he could not suppress the cry that left his mouth. "Argh!" He grabbed Danny's hand tightly enough to hurt him, but he did not try to get away from the grip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," Steve blurted out.

Danny felt his heart racing inside his chest as he watched Steve's tortured face.

"Ah ... ah ... ah," Steve panted several times until Danny pushed him lightly to lean back. Danny soaked the towel and squeezed it again. He placed it on Steve's forehead and left it there. Danny got up to change the blood-tainted water and quickly returned to sit next to Steve. As soon as he grabbed Steve's belt to loosen it, Steve's hand reached for his again.

"Don't. No need for that," His tired voice announced.

"Since when did you start feeling shy about taking off your clothes? If I remember correctly, you used to take them off every time you had a chance to do so," Danny taunted.

A tired grin appeared on Steve's face and he loosened his hand a little. "Danny, there's no need for this."

"I have to remove your pants. They're wet, dirty, and covered in blood. Don't worry I won’t touch your underwear. Also, you're not exactly my type." Danny teased as he tried to pull the pants down, but soon discovered how hard his new mission was. "Buddy, you think you can stand for a few seconds?"

"I think so," Steve hissed from the strain as he gritted his teeth and tried to push his body up.

"Hey, let me help you, Superman." Danny helped him to sit again. He looked on fearfully at his friend's agony. Still, Steve tried to forget the pain and the fact that he was straining to breathe. His body failed him, and his sobs cut their way through Danny's heart.

"Take your time, okay. No need to press on your wounds." Danny spoke as he pressed on Steve's uninjured shoulder. He tried to sound calm for his friend. After several minutes, Steve began to cool down and opened his eyes to look at Danny, who was standing next to him. He twisted his body and lowered his feet on the ground. "Well, you're almost there," Danny encouraged as he wrapped his hand around Steve's back. Extending his hand, Danny supported Steve's body by pushing it against his own shoulder. Steve began to lift his body up. He closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his teeth in pain.

The groans of agony that escaped his mouth and his hand clenched on Danny's shoulder dug as deep as knives into Danny's heart, but he tried as much as possible to hold it together in front of Steve.

"Look at you! You're standing now!" Danny joked, but Steve was in another world, a world that was covered in pain. "You think you can stay standing while I take them off?"

Steve swallowed several times but finally replied huskily, "I think so." Danny bowed, resting his weight on one knee in front of Steve. "Lean on my shoulders so you won't fall!" He softly lowered the pants and pulled them away, not missing the swollen area of Steve's left ankle. When he saw the blood covering Steve's right thigh, Danny took the towel again and wiped it. Sure enough, he found another deep wound extending down Steve's thigh. He felt Steve's hand clenching on his shoulder, and his body shook violently. Steve's pained moans increased with each passing moment.

"Danny, don't touch it please!"

Danny stopped and gritted his teeth angrily. "I swear I’ll kill whoever did this to you." It took him a few moments to gather himself and calm his rage, then he stood up.

Danny asked, "What do you say about going to the bed?" He lifted his head to look at Steve's face, which turned to red from shame, fever, and fatigue.

Steve nodded in agreement without uttering a word.

Placing Steve's arm over his shoulder, Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. They went slowly, pausing every few steps to let Steve catch his breath. His journey to the bed felt like running miles. Pain exploded through his body from every step he took.

"Steve, you with me?"

He opened his eyes and looked sleepily towards Danny. "Huh?!"

"We've reached the bed. You can sit now." Steve felt his limbs give out under him, and his body tumbled forwards. Fortunately, Danny was there to catch him and bring him back to a standing position. "I said sit down not drop down, you idiot." Coincidentally, with those last few words, the doorbell rang. Danny felt Steve's body tremble with fear,

"They found me... Danny, they will kill you. You have to run!" He pressed on Danny's shoulder harder. "Run away, Danny. I'm begging you!" Steve's eyes were filled with terror as he barely even managed to take a breath.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think and don't forget to review :)  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by two gorgeous:** **  
** Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.). Not to forget [rhoshb ](https://www.fiverr.com/rhoshb)(Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

Thanks a lot for each one of you, who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed to last chapter. That gave me a strong push.

** Chapter2: **

Danny glanced at the clock. He did not know how forty minutes had passed that fast since he had called Max. When the sound of knocking on the door frightened Steve, he reassured him, "Calm down. It's just Max."

"No, Danny, they'll kill you like they did with the others ... Please, listen to me." For as long as he knew Steve, Danny had never seen him as scared as he was in this moment. "I shouldn't have come here and put your life in danger. You don't deserve that."

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's only Max. I called him and asked him to come and help me to stitch your wounds. I can't handle it myself, buddy." Danny looked into his friend's eyes to reassure him.

"Trust me." He gave Steve a minute to grasp all he had said. "You sit down, and I'll open the door." He received a simple nod from Steve. After helping Steve to sit on the edge of the bed, he quickly went to open the door for Max.

"Max! Thanks for coming by this fast." Danny opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

"Hi, Danny, I figured it was important, or you wouldn't have called me this late." Max said as he stepped inside while Danny closed the door behind him.

"It's Steve. It'll be better for you to see him yourself and judge the situation." He said as he motioned for Max to follow him. When they reached the room, they found Steve quietly lying down with his eyes closed. Max was shocked to see Steve's body covered with wounds and burns.

"What happened to him?" Max asked fearfully.

"We haven’t talked much. He's swinging between consciousness and unconsciousness." Danny said as he slowly approached the bed and sat on its edge as Max placed his bag on the far end.

He opened the bag to get his gloves and quickly put them on. "He's running a fever. I told him to go to the hospital, but he refused. He told me that he went before, but _they_ found him and brought him back," Danny informed him.

"Who found him?"

"I don't know!" Danny sighed deeply as he looked at Steve with increasing concern. "Do you think you can treat these wounds?"

"I'll see what I can do." Max approached Steve and began to check him quietly, after putting a thermometer to his ear, he began to examine the wounds on his face gently. Finally, he turned towards Danny. "I think you could help me here. Put on a pair of gloves and get the antibiotic ointment from the bag. Apply it to these wounds then cover them with bandages. All of them are superficial except for the one on his temple, and it's already been stitched," Max told him firmly as he completed his scan of Steve's shoulder.

He raised his head to find Danny doing what he asked. "As I see, this wound has been treated before, but somebody tore its stitching and burned it." The shiver that ran through Danny's body coincided with Steve’s own shudder. Steve's breaths accelerated with each press from Max's hand to his wound, and his face contorted in pain.

"Can you be gentler with him?" Danny whispered as he watched Steve's pained expression, he was suffering quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this to be sure that the infection hasn't spread." A guilty look appeared on Max's eyes. "This wound needs several stitches to stop the bleeding, but I don't have any anesthetic with me." He waved his hands in surrender as he waited for Danny's response. "What do you think?"

Danny looked at him hesitantly, then leaned towards Steve "Steve, babe, we need to stitch up your wound before it gets worse, but we don't have any anesthetic. Can you bear it?" All he got as an answer was an "hmmm". Danny raised his head and look at Max, he shut his eyes. After swallowing the lump in his throat, Danny stated, "We've got no other choice. Right?"

"Okay, I need you to hold him until we’re finished." Max said and brought the needle. He began to work quickly.

Once the needle touched Steve's shoulder, his body arched as pain exploded. His eyes opened widely with fear to find Danny holding him down and Max stitching his shoulder's wound. "You're doing great, buddy. Another few moments, and we'll be done." Danny tried to calm him down.

Steve felt the needle penetrate his skin. He gritted his teeth as he clutched the bed’s sheets to try to ease his pain. Moaning in a low voice, his body arched each time the needle pressed through his skin. Danny was telling him something he could not understand.

Several minutes passed before he felt Danny's hand gently slap his cheek. "Steve, you with me?" He moved his head toward the sound, but the pain spread back and took him away. "Steve, we're finished." Danny's voice was full of panic, which made Steve open his tortured eyes.

"Danny!" He panted heavily.

"Yes, babe, I'm here," Danny reassured him with a strong press on his arm, but Steve closed his eyes as he gasped in pain.

"Could you bring me a bag filled with ice?" Max asked Danny.

"Okay!" Danny left Steve's side and went towards the kitchen. He returned carrying what Max asked for. Max took it and put it to Steve's shoulder. They waited for several minutes until Steve's breaths began to calm down.

He opened his eyes to look towards Max, he spoke in a hushed voice. "Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome." Max smiled shyly. "You think you can bear it if we continue, or you want to take a rest?"

Steve took several successive breaths before he answered, "I think I can take more." He relaxed his head back against the pillow and looked at Danny sadly for few moments before closing his eyes again.

Max continued his work and started to clean Steve's left arm. He removed the damaged skin carefully while pressing on Steve's palm from time to time to ease his pain. Finally, he applied an antibiotic ointment and covered it. Regarding Steve's other wounds, Max reached the wound towards the bottom of his chest. "This one looks like a bullet wound but somebody stitched it too. They didn't rupture its stitches, but we need to clean it up and cover it. You can do that?" Max looked at Danny who was trembling with fear.

Danny hesitated as he looked at Steve's suffering face and replied, "Yes, I think so." He cleaned the area gently while pausing from time to time whenever Steve's sobs reached his ear.

Max scanned Steve's body and said, "I think we should leave this part until the end. It's really bad." He pointed to the left side of Steve's abdomen, then he examined Steve's right thigh where a wound extended to his knee. "I can't imagine how he was able to walk with this."

"I tried to clean it, but he couldn't bear the pain. So, I stopped." Danny replied.

Max cleaned the wound thoroughly and wrapped gauze tightly around it. He tried his best to make it fast to ease Steve’s agony. After he completed the examination of Steve's left foot, he ordered, "Danny, I need a hand here when you finish. I think he may have sprained his ankle." Steve's left foot was swollen.

"You mean they sprained his ankle. Well, give me another minute, and I'll be finished." When he made sure that he had cleaned up every part, Danny approached Max and waited for his orders.

"I need you to hold him, and I will try to support it. This will hurt him a lot."

"Okay," Danny grabbed Steve's left thigh to stabilize him in place. Max began to fix his foot, when Steve's body arched and he screamed in pain. Fortunately, Danny was there. As Max completed his job and wrapped Steve's foot with the cast, he ignored Steve's shaking body. After that, he pulled away while Danny remained frozen in his place. Trying to process everything that had happened around him, he looked at Steve's body covered in bandages. Angrily, he thought, _Why all of this?_ Breathing deeply several times did not ease the pain in his chest, though. _They didn't leave a single piece of skin unharmed!_ His thoughts were interrupted by Max's voice.

"You checked his back?"

"No." Danny looked at him and both of them leaned over Steve. "What about this wound?" Danny pointed at Steve's abdomen.

"Leave it for the end. I don't think he would be able to endure this pain right now." Max tried his best to hide his own fear. "Help me flip him on his side, so we don't hurt him."

Danny put his left arm around Steve's chest and wrapped his right hand over his shoulder to secure it from behind. Max held Steve's left side and raised him slowly. He scanned Steve's back carefully. "There's a wound extending throughout his back." He examined the wound gently. "I think it was treated recently by a professional," Max said but soon lifted his head to look at Danny, eyes full of fear. "Danny, I need you to see this!"

Danny leaned carefully as he held Steve and looked at the wound. It extended from Steve's left shoulder to the right one and continued its shape down to Steve's left hip. It formed a famous symbol. "It's a Sigma symbol!" Danny gasped in horror. They exchanged a terrified look for a moment and then Max cleaned Steve's back, quickly.

"Danny, you can put him down now. It's already been stitched. No need to cause him any more pain," Max sighed wistfully.

After returning Steve to his previous position, Danny looked carefully at Steve's body. His breath accelerated. "Look at his body, they drew it all over him!" He swallowed hard before continuing. "They put their mark on his body."

Max nervously wiped his forehead. "They must have been carving a sigma symbol on his front too."

"I think so, but why Sigma?" Danny asked.

"Sigma is a mathematical sign of summation. It's the eighteenth letter in the Greek alphabet."

"Max, stop. Please, I asked you why they used it, not to give me a mathematics educational lecture." Danny suddenly stopped and looked to Max with wild eyes. "Wait! You said eighteen?"

"Sigma is the eighteenth character in the Greek alphabet." Max simply answered.

"He said something about Seal Team 18!"

"Who?"

"Steve had said something about Seal Team 18, but I didn't understand what he meant. It seems that they are the ones who did this to him, and I think he also went to the hospital. That group found him and took him back. Then, he ran away and came here."

"But, if they are a navy team, why did they hurt him?"

"I don't know what happened there, but I'm sure Steve has an appropriate answer for this." He looked towards Steve, who slept soundly, sweat covering his body. "Let's finish cleaning him up, so he can sleep quietly."

"Danny, this will hurt him a lot. Don't you think we should take him to the hospital?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure what's going on here. Steve's words worry me and I don't want to put him through any dangerous situations."

"Well, you need to hold him well in place. I'll stitch back the torn stitches." Danny leaned to hold Steve's left arm and pressed on his right shoulder before whispering to him, "Steve, buddy, this may hurt you a lot, but I need you to bear with it for me."

He did not receive an answer, but he motioned for Max to begin his work. Once Max's fingers touched the wounded area, Steve's body jerked up. Steve gasped as he rolled his head in pain, and when the needle penetrated his skin, a muffled cry escaped his mouth. He tried to push Danny away but failed. "Stop! This hurts."

"I know, babe. I know. Just for a few minutes." Danny's heart shattered into million pieces at the view in front of him, but he continued his job to heal him. When Max began the second stitch, Steve's back arched as he cried out loudly. The pain was greater than he could tolerate even as he clutched the bed cover. He gritted his teeth, and his body continued to tremble violently.

"Calm down. This will end in a matter of seconds." Danny's shaking voice echoed as he pressed gently on Steve's shoulder to ease his pain.

Steve lifted his hands to clutch onto Danny's shoulders with all his might. "It hurts." Steve gasped repeatedly. "It hurts."

"Almost nothing left. It'll end soon," he broke into Steve's agonized cry. As his hands dug into Danny's arms tightly, Danny held his head gently. "Bear with it. There's nothing left." He felt Steve's body shaking between his arms. His body felt hot.

"There's the last," stated Max with a shivering voice. However, pressing in the needle, made Steve's body jump again, and he pushed his face to Danny's chest. He screamed, trying to ease the pain. Steve found himself surround by darkness and finally his body tumbled weakly between Danny's arms.

Hastily, Danny checked for Steve's pulse. Still there.

"Don't worry I think he only passed out." Said Max.

Danny loosened Steve's body and placed the man's head on the pillow. Quietly, he got up and went to the bathroom as Max completed dressing the wound.

Danny stood in front of the sink as he looked at his trembling hands. He tried to collect himself, looking at his face in the mirror in horror. He then turned on the cold water and washed his face several times when tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to calm his breath for several moments without success before he heard Max knocking on the door quietly.

"Danny, are you okay?"

Wiping his tears, he quickly answered, "I'm coming." He opened the door and went out to find Max waiting fearfully.

"I'm sorry, but you took a long time and...” He pointed to his hands, which were covered in blood. "I need to wash them."

"I'm sorry. You can go on." Danny walked towards the bowl as Max entered the bathroom. He filled it with clean water and some ice from the kitchen. Grabbing a clean towel, Danny returned to the room and sat next to Steve. He soaked the cloth, wrung it out, and then placed it over Steve's smoldering face.

Max exited and went to collect his things quietly.

"Thank you so much, Max. You did a great job, and I'll never forget this favor. I owe you one."

"You're welcome. I only did my job. You want me to stay with you?"

"No need for that. I'll wait until he wakes up and ask him what’s up to understand what's happening. Then, I'll take him to the hospital. If I need anything, I'll call you." Danny smiled tiredly and stood up to walk him to the door.

"Stay with him. I know the way out." Max got out of the room quietly, and after a few moments, Danny heard the sound of the door closing.

"It seems that we'll be spending this night together." He looked at Steve sadly. "Don't worry. I'll save you the speech. You look too tired to listen." Danny neared the chair next to the bed and sat down. After he wetted the towel once more, he put it on Steve's forehead again.

He opened his laptop and began his journey to find everything regarding Seal Team Eighteen.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I wish you like it, and don't heat me please foe what I've done to Steve.**

**Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me, so don't pass without it please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.  
> Beta'd by two gorgeous:  
> Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by two gorgeous:**  
Admina Terra  & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.) Not to forget [rhoshb](https://www.fiverr.com/rhoshb) (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

** Chapter3: **

Two hours had passed when the sun shining through the window began to bother a sleeping Danny. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. He scrubbed at his eyes as he approached Steve to remove the towel and take his temperature. "He’s stills hot…" Danny murmured quietly to himself. The thermometer indicated 103 degrees Fahrenheit.

Danny went out to change the water and grab some ice. He returned to find Steve sweating heavily, murmuring some incomprehensible words and struggling to take a breath. Danny approached him and tried to wake him up. "Steve! Steve, calm down. It's just a nightmare!" His breaths accelerated as his body jerked. "Steve, calm down, please. It's just a nightmare. Steve, you hear me?" Danny leaned on him and extended his hand to press on Steve's shoulder. A mistake. He found himself flying back and falling on the ground.

Steve jumped up from his laying position, panting heavily as he screamed, “Don’t touch me! Don't touch me! I swear I'll kill you."

Danny stood quickly to face Steve, but he never stepped closer. "Steve, take it easy. Buddy, you were dreaming. It was only a nightmare." He scanned his face as he continued, "Steve, look at me. It's Danny. Look at me!" Danny closed the distance between them. "Hey, buddy, it was a nightmare, and it's over." Danny gently squeezed Steve's arm. When Steve's body flinched at the touch, he finally looked towards Danny with wide eyes.

"Danny!" Steve gasped in fear. "Why are you here? They'll kill you. Run! You should run away from here."

"Steve, you're safe. You're in my house, and there's no one to hurt you here." Steve looked at him in confusion, as Danny whispered to him.

"No, I shouldn't have come here. I've committed a great mistake. They'll kill you as they've killed the rest." He closed his eyes as he pressed his side in pain. "I must go before they find us and kill you."

"Steve, no one's here to kill me. Please, calm down. We're safe here." Danny stood to face him and grabbed his shoulder tightly to stop him.

"Danny, they'll kill you. Please, I'm begging you. I should go." He gritted his teeth. One step, and a painful scream found its way out of his mouth. Steve found himself falling forwards. Fortunately, Danny was there to catch him and help him return to the bed.

"Babe, talk to me. Who are they? Who's following you, Steve?" Danny pressed on his shoulder to make Steve look into his eyes.

"Seal team eighteen, and now the whole navy I think." Steve panted.

"Why are they coming after you?"

"We discovered their betrayal, and when they found out, they followed us and killed my team, Danny." His voice cracked. "They were tortured and killed in front of me. They killed Ryan and Jack. They killed Adam too! He was screaming for me to save him, but I didn't." Tears flowed from his eyes as another shiver ran through his body. "I saw them die in front of my eyes, Danny. One after the other, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Calm down, Steve. It's finished now."

"I don't want them to kill you like they killed them. Please, Danny I can't take it anymore, please."

"Don't worry. No one will kill me except you." Danny smiled at him, but the grief Steve was carrying was bigger than that. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes he went back to sleep quietly.

Danny took the phone and pressed its buttons quickly. Then he waited for an answer

"Chin, hi! I'm sorry to call this early, but Steve is here."

…

"No, Chin, he's in bad condition. Listen, I called you because I need you to find for me all the information you can about current Seal Team Eighteen as soon as possible. If you get anything, come over here. Maybe, you can convince him to go to the hospital."

...

"Okay, thanks a lot, bro."

Another hour passed before he heard the bell ring. Danny felt a knot forming in his stomach. _Who is it this time?_ He stroked Steve's cheek softly to wake him up, and when he opened his eyes, Danny explained, "There's someone at the door. Don't make any noise. You hear me?" He stood, closed the door behind him, and looked out the window to find three officers standing in front of the door. A shudder ran through his body as he sent a short message to chin. "I need you here now. Bring some help." Danny took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Yes?"

"This is Detective Danny William's house. Isn't it?" one of the three officers questioned.

"Yah."

"I'm Commander Albert Birkin and these men are Lieutenant Chris Chambers and Joseph Burton. We need to talk with you if it’s possible." It came off as an order more than a question. "Is it possible to talk inside?"

Danny opened the door more and motioned for them to get inside.

"Have a seat. I'll get you something to drink." He was just about to move until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No need for that, Danny. We're only here to take Steve."

"Steve?" Danny looked at them. "He's supposed to be on a mission with the navy. I thought you'd know that."

"This was true, but no one expected it to evolve into a mission where he killed his team. He was arrested but, unfortunately, escaped yesterday." Danny felt his guts clench at Albert's words.

"Steve, wouldn't do that. There must be something wrong."

"Three of us were killed because they discovered his betrayal. You don't understand what that bastard you're defending has done!" Chris shouted angrily.

"And, you think I know where he is?"

"We know that he's here. No need to pretend Detective. Protect him, and we'll have you taken in for harboring a criminal," Chris explained firmly

Danny stopped to think about it a little. It would not benefit him denying Steve's presence if they went searching through his house. "I need to see an arrest warrant first."

"What? What did you say?" Albert snapped angrily.

"Then he's here," Chris spoke then moved to go deeper inside the house, but Danny stopped him as he stood in front of a doorway.

"You're not going anywhere before showing me an arrest warrant." He exchanged a challenging look with Chris. Joseph stood beside the officer and quietly withdrew his pistol to aim it at Danny's head.

Joseph called, "Steve, we know you're here. Now you show me your pretty face." He paused. "Or, maybe, you'd prefer it if I blew out your friend's brain?" Joseph spoke calmly but in a loud voice for everybody inside the home to hear him.

"You're aiming your gun to a cop's head. This will put you under a lot of penalties." Danny said.

Joseph smiled sarcastically, then neared it to Danny's face. He whispered in his ear, "Excuse me, I didn't know you're a cop." He pulled back and stared at Danny's eyes for a few seconds then walked away.

Danny's heart seemed to shudder briefly, this man's eyes belonged to the devil.

"Steve, I won't repeat myself. Get out now before I blow off your friend's head. You know me well enough to be sure that I'll do it!"

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

When Danny had woken him up and told him to keep quiet, Steve realized that there was something wrong. He raised his body and he stifled a groan that tried to escape his mouth from the pain, pain that was throbbing intensely with every move.

He sat down and tried to calm his breath for several seconds without success. Then, quietly he put his right foot on the ground. He did the same with the left foot. He braced himself on the table adjacent to the bed to lift himself slowly. Just as he clenched his teeth, a feeling of pure pain shot from his agonized feet. Still, he resisted it until he stood on his feet and approached the door. With every step he took, his body trembled and the dizziness tried to take him away until he stood behind the door.

His body shuddered and his pulse accelerated when he heard Albert's voice.  _What should I do if they find me again!_ Steve thought in fear. _I have to get out of here._  He looked towards the window, but it was closed by metal bars. Danny's voice came in. He was trying to deceive them.

 _Oh my God, if they know that Danny helped me, they'll kill him._  He grabbed his side as another shot of pain spread through. _I shouldn't have to come here._   _What did I just do to him?_ He closed his eyes when another wave of dizziness haunted his mind. Steve did not know how much time had passed before he heard Joseph's voice, this one caused him real horror.

He is the one who killed his friends after torturing them one after the other. Without even flinching once... He was not a human being. He is a real monster, and Steve knew very well that he would not hesitate to kill Danny if he did not follow his orders.

Steve desperately opened the door and dragged his feet, ignoring his body's screams to stop. He continued his painful journey until he stood behind Danny.

"I think there's no need for him anymore. What do you think about finishing him?" Chris asked Joseph sarcastically, while referring to Danny.

"Who you think you are, bastard?" Danny spoke as he challengingly looked into Chris eyes. He did not even pay attention to the barrel pressed between his eyes.

Steve walked to stand in front of him protectively. "You want me. Well, here I am. You have nothing to do with him, so leave him alone." Steve said tiredly when Chris approached.

"And, what makes you think we'll listen to what you say?"

Danny rushed forward, but Steve stopped him with his hand and dragged him behind.

"Please, I'll do whatever you say. Just leave him alone." Danny's eyes widened to Steve's surrender words.

"You said the same thing with your other friends. So far they've wound up dead." Chris sarcastically added, "Do you remember how Adam begged you? But you're stubborn enough to make all of them die without mercy." Chris jokingly smiled at Steve.

"You bastard!" Steve rushed forward to find Chris's fist digging in his wounded side. The pain let a hoarse cry escape Steve's mouth as he fell to his knees, holding his side. Danny rushed to help him, but Joseph twisted his hands behind his back. He then kicked Danny behind his knee to make him fall to the ground.

Steve was trying hard to breathe without any real hope. The pain was more intense than anything he could deal with, but that did not stop Chris, who approached and kicked him on the stomach. Steve buckled in on himself, trying to ease the pain, but Chris continued to kick him without any mercy.

"Stop, you bastard!" Danny shouted as he tried to get rid of Joseph's strong grip without success. Joseph was larger than Danny. He would not be able to escape him so easily.

Joseph leaned in and whispered into Danny's ear. "You should watch your words. You're talking to navy seals in their official uniforms, and there are two witnesses, without counting your friend here. This'll make you face retribution."

"Go to hell," Danny uttered and threw his head back to collide with Joseph's skull. The seal simply slammed his pistol to Danny's temple. Danny felt pain explode in all parts of his skull, and he fell on his knees again. He felt blood drip from the side of his head and tried to rapidly blink away the thick liquid.

 _Ignore the pain, try to breathe through your pain._  Steve thought to himself, trying to break free of the swirls of pain that engulfed him. It was a delusion. How could he breathe through the pain while Chris continued to kick him over and over again?

Even when Chris decided to stop his kicking marathon, Steve's body refused to calm. It continued to contract and spasm. He was approached by Albert who pressed his foot to Steve's cheeks and pinned him to the ground. "You’re satisfied now, or you still want more?"

Steve wanted to shout, to rise up, to resist the humiliation they put him through, but his mind was swinging between consciousness and unconsciousness. Danny's voice was shouting, but he couldn't understand a word. He felt Albert pull away from him and saw Chris’s shadow moving. The darkness began to increase.

The front door opened suddenly, and Chin entered with a group of cops aiming their guns at everyone inside. The three seals withdrew their weapons and directed them to Chin and his men.

"Hawaii police! Drop your weapons," Chin cried loudly.

"Seal team eighteenth naval, you're the one who should drop your weapons."

Chin looked around, trying to process what was happening. His eyes found Steve lying on the ground, his body covered with bandages, which were full of blood. There was blood seeping through his mouth too, and he was struggling to breath. Danny on the other hand? Bent on his knees and blood pouring from a wound in his head.

"What's going on here?" Chin asked as he looked to Danny.

"Commander McGarrett is accused of betraying his country and murdering his team. He escaped after been captured and sought refuge with Detective Williams. He then tried to run away and resisted again when we found him," Albert explained icily. "You should drop your weapons, and let us complete our job and take him to jail."

"Steve will not go anywhere other than a hospital. There a doctor will decide what should be done with his injuries," Danny pronounced as he stood up, panting heavily and heading towards Steve. He approached and leaned next to him. He whispered, "Steve, are you with me? Steve?"

He did not get an answer, so Danny struck Steve's face gently. "Steve?" Danny looked fearfully to Steve's chest as he tried to evaluate his breathing, light. "Chin, he's not breathing. We're losing him!" He wrapped his hand around Steve's shoulder and pressed down. "Steve, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Steve. Steve?"

"Ambulance abroad, Medic! We need a medic," Chin shouted and ran towards Steve.

Paramedics rushed around Steve and started securing him on a gurney. They carried him towards the ambulance.

"I'll go with him," Danny said to Chin.

"Stay in your place, Detective. Nobody will go with him except me." Albert ordered, "I can't trust you after what you've done inside."

Danny looked at him defiantly then turned to approach the ambulance. "Detective you'll be punished for your action. Don't try me," Albert threatened.

"Sir, I apologize for the intervention, but he also needs attention. There is a bleeding wound on his temple. We need to check it. There's only one ambulance. Let him come with us, and you can follow," a paramedic instructed. Danny took his spot, ignoring what was happening and getting his seat beside Steve. He snatched the man's hand up. "Steve, buddy, I'm here beside you. They won't be able to get you anymore."

"Sir, let's go now. This arguing won't help anything," Chin said to Albert.

Albert turned his gaze to Joseph and Chris. They bent their heads in answer. "Okay but you must watch from the front, and we'll guard from behind." Albert closed the distance between them, in one step, and threatened, "If you try to help him run, I'll make sure to throw you and that arrogant Danny in prison myself."

Chin looked at him for a long moment then smiled sarcastically. He walked away to his car before leading the ambulance towards the hospital.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think and review please.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, let me know what you think and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by two gorgeous:** **  
** Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.) Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

** Chapter4: **

The endless sea of darkness prevented him from seeing anything, but he wanted to be relieved of this suffocating heat. It kept on increasing gradually with each passing moment. He felt his entire body burn whenever he tried to move his limbs.

Unsuccessfully, he tried to open his eyes but failed. He tried again, and the light started to extinguish the darkness. He tried for a third time, and the darkness began to vanish around him like magic. His vision was foggy, but the darkness was replaced by light now.

He blinked several times to clear his vision as he tipped his head to the right. He tried to understand what was going on around him, but the burning feeling prevented him from focusing on anything. His mind felt like it was boiling like lava, just waiting to erupt.

Closing his eyes tightly, he raised his hand to press against his head. It was an attempt to try to ease the pain. However, now he could feel somebody holding his hand.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

"Hmmmmm!"

"Could you please open your eyes?"

He did not recognize the voice, and the pain skyrocketed to a more intense level.

"What’s hurting you, Steve?"

Gritting his teeth, he muttered in a hoarse voice, "My head." His lips closed firmly for a few seconds then he completed, "I'm burning!"

Steve felt someone holding his arm then something cold ran through his veins.

"Try to regulate your breathing. The pain will be over in a minute." The voice said calmly.

He tried to control his breathing when suddenly the pain disappeared. The burning was still there, but there was no pain.

He opened his eyes slowly, scared that the pain would come back to haunt him again and return with a mighty fury. When he realized that things were fine, he leaned back on the pillow to look at the person talking to him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Commander. I'm Dr. Lewis Thorpe, the physician helping you. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Steve John McGarrett."

"What's your rank?"

"Lieutenant Commander," Steve sighed weakly as he tried to breathe.

"Does anything hurts?"

"I feel like I'm burning." Steve pressed on his chest and winced in pain. It was too much pain.

"You're running a fever. We were able to reduce it a bit with cooling pads, but it's still high. Your body suffered a lot, and the infection has spread through your system because of the severe wounds and burns you're carrying. We put you on a strong antibiotics regimen, but your temperature is still high. I think that's due to your body’s weakness and the infection."

"How long have I been here?" Steve asked as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Three days. Detective Williams is waiting for you outside. Do you want me to let him in, or do you not want any visitors?" The doctor looked at him with a compassion that Steve could not place.

"Let him in, please." He closed his eyes slowly.

"I'll let him know. I'll be back to see you later. I'd like to explain your situation in detail, but I don't want to cause you any more of a headache. Stress won’t help reduce the fever. Do you want anything before I leave?"

"No, thanks," Steve whispered softly as he tried to resist the dizziness in his head.

He did not know how much time had passed before he felt a gentle press on his shoulder,

"Steve, can you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes to find Danny's pale face looking at him anxiously.

"Danny!"

"Yes, buddy, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Danny sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was in pain."

Danny took a deep sigh as he looked to Steve.

"Babe, I really don't want to do this, but can you tell me what happened exactly? I know this is hard on you, but we seriously need to know everything."

"Danny, what's wrong? You look exhausted." Steve pulled his right foot, trying to bring his body up, but there was something that stopped him. "What's this? What's on my feet?" He pushed his left hand down on the bed to raise his body, but he was shocked when he found his hand was surrounded by a cuff attached to the bed rail, the same went on with his right ankle.

His eyes widened in fear, "What's this? Why am I restrained to the bed?" His heart rate accelerated, and his breathing became shallow. "Danny, what's happening here? Why am I restrained?" He looked at Danny's eyes.

When the man inclined his head, he said, "You've officially been accused of treason and the murder of your team by the Navy. They are waiting for your condition to improve, so they can transfer you to the prison. You'll be presented to the court-martial against evidence provided by seal team eighteen."

Steve shut his eyes and felt his heart hammer in his chest. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to choke, this could not be true.

Danny squeezed his shoulder firmly. "I'm here, buddy. Chin and Kono, too. You're not alone in this, Steve.”

Steve was well aware of what this situation meant, and he did not want to implicate his team in it. He would not be able to handle losing another team, especially not this team, his Ohana.

 

He breathed slowly for a few moments before whispering, "Danny, please, could you leave me alone?"

"What?" Danny looked at him with an astounded expression on his face.

"Please, leave me alone."

"Steve, you know that I am not going anywhere."

"I said, please!" Steve shouted angrily. "Is it so hard for you to understand the meaning of that?" Danny looked at him in shock, but he did not move an inch from his place.

"Steve, I know this is hard for you, but I will not leave you alone in this. I will be here for you."

"You know nothing." He pressed his hand down on the bed. "You know nothing. Nothing will stop them even if it means eliminating you. They'll kill you without batting an eyelash!" His voice quivered as it echoed through the room. Steve loosened his posture as he pressed his chest in pain.

"I know that you're a jerk who tries to throw his friends away because he’s afraid for them. I am not going anywhere whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me."

"And, it's the same for us," Chin pronounced as he referred to himself and Kono. They had just entered the room because of Steve's booming voice. Go figure.

Steve clenched his fist firmly. "You don't understand. They'll kill you if that’s what it takes. It's the same as what they did with my team." Steve's eyes filled with moisture as Kono approached him.

She grabbed his hand. "So what? Either we live together or we die together."

"That's not fair. You have nothing to do with this!" Steve looked at her.

"It wasn't fair when you selflessly did so much for us. We haven't forgotten how you stole the HPD and risked your life and carrier to save my life. Remember when Hess attached that bomb to me? You didn't have to save me then," Chin said firmly.

"Victor did that because he was looking for me," Steve replied.

"What about traveling to Japan and kidnapping the Yakuza boss for me?" Kono mentioned softly.

"Danny, please!" He turned his gaze to Danny.

"You remember what you said to me when I asked you to leave during the bomb incident?" Danny asked mischievously.

"Forget about it." Steve repeated weakly.

"Then, forget about it!" The three of them cried at the same time.

"We're in this together. It's what we’ve always done." Chin added.

"They will not hesitate to kill or torture you, and I can't handle either option. I've seen a lot, and I don't want to see anyone else suffer because of me." Closing his eyes tightly he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry, boss. They won't be able to reach us." Kono smiled at him as she held his hand gently between hers.

Danny pressed on his arm. "Babe, I know this is hard for you, but can you tell us what happened in detail? We may be able to find proof of your innocence."

"You said they have evidence against me? How can this change it?" Steve asked desperately.

"Steve, I want to know why they tortured you instead of taking your life," Chin requested cautiously.

"Because they want to know where the microchip is." As he tried to rest his head on the pillow, Steve notice what he just said. His eyes lit up. "The microchip! It contains all the evidence against them." He looked at them with hope.

"Where is it?" Danny asked.

Steve turned to him and looked into his eyes as he studied the options in his mind. He sighed deeply as he whispered, "They may kill you for this,"

"What did we just said?" Danny gestured with his hands in surrender, "If they want to kill us, they'll do it whether we find the piece or not."

"I don't think it contains any proof that they are the ones who killed my team instead of me." His heart wrenched in sadness as he remembered his friends’ death.

"But, it contains evidence of their betrayal. Doesn't it?" Chin asked.

"Yes. All the documents, photos, and records are there."

"If that's the case, why haven't you given it to the navy?" Kono wondered.

"Nobody knows about our location on that mission except the people who work in naval intelligence. When we found their cache, Adam encrypted that microchip. In a few seconds, they were there fully equipped to attack us. They knew about us somehow." Steve paused for a few moments, then completed, "Adam encrypted it with both software and logarithmic cryptography. He couldn't inform me what the key words were because he…" Words came strangled in his mouth.

"When we get it, we'll find a solution for that code. Just tell us where it is." replied Danny.

"It's with Adam. He was wearing an earring in his right ear you will find it there." Steve looked at them gratefully. "Please, take care."

"Steve, try to remember every single word that took place amongst you. They may have tried to tell you the key words for that code," Chin mentioned.

"I think it's better if you pretend that you don't want to see us, so nobody will notice our disappearance," Danny told him.

"Ok, listen to me now. Don't trust anyone except each other. And, take care around the others, especially Joseph. He'll kill you without thinking twice about it if he has any doubt about it," Steve stated as he strained to keep his eyes open.

"I think we've exhausted you, boss." Kono smiled and bowed to kiss his forehead and finally stood up. Steve began to roll over into the bed.

"You want me to get you anything?" asked Danny.

"Nothing. Thank you," Steve replied with his eyes closed.

Danny squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

The three of them exited the room, and Danny was shocked when he saw Chris standing at the reception desk.

Chris turned when he saw Danny. The tall man approached to stand in front of him. "What do you think you're doing by going inside and visiting him?"

"We came to check on him. That a problem?" Chin spat even while Danny ignored the man.

Danny just kept on walking right by him.

Chris grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him back to look in his eyes. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," he hissed, threats lingering in every word.

Danny looked at his hand and whispered, eyebrows raised, "I suggest you pull your hand back. This time I'm wearing my badge." He gestured to a piece under his clothing.

"What did he say to you?" Chris retreated and spoke firmly.

"He said you'll kill us if we involve ourselves in this. So, he suggested for us not to see him again." Danny spoke scornfully, attempting to play the role of a dejected ally. "He said, and I quote _'I don't want to add any new victims to my list'_."

"And, you believed him?" Chris asked with suspicion in his tone.

"What I believe is up to me. The important point is what the court believes!"

"Be careful what you're digging for, Detective." Chris patted Danny's shoulder and started on his way towards Steve's room.

Danny's eyes followed him, and he could scarcely swallow. "We must end this quickly. I don't think they'll leave him alone."

****

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**Each time there is a notification of a new review my heart dance happily, I really appreciate the time you spend to give me your opinion so please keep it on.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and this story to the end.**

**A huge thanks to everybody who follow, favorite, kudo, or review. No words enough to explain my appreciation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by two gorgeous:** **  
** Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.) Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

** Chapter5: **

At the headquarters, the three friends gathered around their smart table to discuss Steve's case. They tried to put a suitable plan together that would solve the case and protect them at the same time.

"There're two major problems. First, we don't want to draw their attention to our movements, and second, we'll need someone to help us decrypt the microchip. Which brings us back to the first point," said Danny.

"For the decryption, maybe I can ask for Jerry's help, but we should get that piece first. To not jeopardize our safety I prefer we take every move together. Steve can't take another shock," Chin uttered.

"If I remember correctly, Steve said that the piece is in Adam's right earring." Kono looked at them expectantly. When they nodded to her, she completed, "The three of us will go to the hospital and check their bodies as part of the investigation. The two of you will inspect Jack and Ryan while I inspect Adam. If I find it, I'll wear it, so nobody will doubt us."

"What'll be our search excuse?" Chin asked.

"That we're trying to find evidence which either confirms or denies that Steve is the killer," replied Kono.

"You think this will convince them?" Chin was not too sure about it.

"I think they're already watching us, so we should start from here and perform it well. We'll deal with everything like any other case and start from the beginning, doing our search about everybody involved in it. We need to convince them that we know nothing about that piece and our aim is only to vindicate Steve."

"What do you think about it Danny?" Chin asked as he looked at Danny. "Danny?"

"Huh!" Danny flinched at the words, as he had been deep in his thoughts. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Kono approached him and gently pressed on his shoulder. "Danny, are you okay?"

Fatigue showed clearly on Danny's face. He had only slept for a few hours during these past three days, and he had spent most of his time beside Steve's bed. That or in front of his room when they finally accused Steve and had treated him as a prisoner. No visitors were allowed to see him except for a few minutes.

"We shouldn't have left him alone there." Danny sighed wistfully. "He suffered enough, and I think they won't stop torturing him until he tells them about the microchip's location."

"I don't think they'll risk exposing themselves inside the hospital, Danny. Don't worry." Kono gently squeezed on his shoulder.

Danny sarcastically laughed, "You didn't see what they had done to him. I've been there, Kono. When Steve came to me, he was broken. I've never seen him like that before, and when I saw his body…" Danny shut his eyes and swallowed when he remembered Steve's body coated with wounds and burns. While trying to swallow the lump in his throat, he elaborated, "They didn't leave a part of his body without cuts or even burns. Even his ankle… They broke it, Kono." He turned his gaze away as he tried to prevent the tears gathered in his eyes from falling. "Chin saw what they've done. They didn't even give a shit about my presence and continued to beat him. If Chin hadn't arrived Steve would be dead by now." Wiping his face with his hand, Danny breathed deeply to calm his anger.

"Listen to me, Danny. Your presence there wouldn't change anything. We're not allowed to visit him except for a few minutes while they get in and out as they wish. You're a bigger help to Steve here," Chin spoke softly as he looked at Danny.

"We have to find that piece and get whatever evidence it contains as soon as possible. I swear I'll make those bastards regret everything they've done." Danny's voice was faint but held a scary tone.

"Well, if Kono's plan is suitable for you we're going to start now." Chin waited for a moment until he received Danny's firm voice.

"Let's begin."

"First, we must stay together the whole time. We'll even sleep here. We don't want them to use any one of us against Steve. Also, we should distract them by starting our multiple researches now. Let's take advantage of the time we have. We won't be able to enter the morgue before tomorrow morning. I'll publish some information and search through sites related to the navy and Steve's team." Kono paused for a moment to gather her breath then continued, "Danny, try to contact naval officers and interrogate them about Steve and his team. Also, speak with the Governor to provide us any order or role for the case, so we can inspect their bodies. I don't think the navy will accept our involvement that easily." She took another moment, pondering and completed, "Chin, you should bring Jerry here without raising any flags. I think they're watching every movement we make. I'll leave it to you to find a way and bring him here."

"Yes, sir!" Danny and Chin echoed at the same time. They smiled at Kono, who took the lead quickly.

"This isn't funny!" Kono said smiling, and turned to work on the smart table.

Danny went to his office to begin the mission while Chin went out, reassuring his team that he would call every 15 minutes. He set off to his house in search of the annual. Looking for Jerry's page quickly, Chin looked directly at the signature. It carried an invisible double digit which referred to Jerry's radio frequency. He remembered Jerry put it there as an emergency contact when they were in college. Chin took out his radio and adjusted the frequency. He began to speak.

"Jerry, are you there? This is Chin. I need your help in an urgent mission. Mayday," Chin waited a few moments. When he didn't get an answer, he called again.  
"Jerry, this is Chin. I really need your help." He waited a few seconds until he heard the answer.

"Chin, what're you doing? Why are you using the radio? It's only for emergencies?" Jerry whispered.

"I don't want anybody to track this connection."

"Why you don't want anybody to track this connection? Is there something serious going on? Chin, what're hiding from me?" Jerry asked quickly.

"Calm down, bro. You'll know everything when you come to our headquarters, but I want you to listen now."

"You know I don't like to wander outside. Why don’t you come and tell me what you need?"

Chin sighed as he shook his head, "Jerry I can't come to you. I don't want anybody to know that I met you."

"Then, why're you talking to me? Are you crazy? Do you want them to find out about me?" Jerry freaked out.

Chin ran his hand through his hair. "Jerry, listen to me. Steve is in danger, and we need your help to save him. Meanwhile, we don't want them to know you're working with us, so I'll send cops to arrest you."

Jerry interrupted him, "Why would you send cops to my house? No, no, no! Chin you can't do that."

"Jerry, is it possible to listen to me until I finish, please?" Chin spoke nervously and waited for Jerry's reply.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I want you to go out now and buy a bag. Then, fill it with anything suitable. After that, head toward the nearby park to headquarters. Take your radio with you. I want you to call me through it and inform me about your situation. Then I'll give you a frequency. You'll announce your position through it as a thief when you arrive there. Then, you should discard the radio and act like a real thief until the arrival of the cops. They'll arrest you and bring you to our building. There I want you to play silent and refuse to talk to anyone until I meet you. I'll get you and take you to my office to explain you everything in detail. Do you understand?"

"What if they shoot me?" Jerry asked fearfully

"As long as you aren't resisting, nobody will shoot you."

"I'm not sure that I can do this, Chin. Are you sure about it?"

"Jerry. Please, Steve is in real danger, and I need your help. Otherwise, I wouldn’t ask you this. Don't be scared. Nothing wrong will happen as long you stick to the plan."

"Are you sure?" Jerry’s voice came through the radio.

"I'll make sure of your safety myself. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, I'll go change my clothes."

"I'll wait for your call." Chin sighed with satisfaction and went back to HQ.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

"Can you bring me some water? I feel like my heart will burst at any moment." Jerry spoke as he walked to the couch and threw himself upon it.

"You did a great job, Jerry. I didn't know you had that kind of good acting skills." Chin took out a bottle of water and threw it to him.

"Can you tell me what's happening now?"

Chin sat on his desk and leaned forward as he looked at Jerry. He took a deep breath and began to explain. "Steve has been accused of murdering his team by another navy team, and he's now in the hospital. They're waiting for his condition to improve, so they can transfer him to the prison."

"What? That's impossible. Steve would never do that."

"I know, but they've made up a set of evidence against him. So, we need your help."

"And, how could I help with this?"

"There is a microchip containing a set of documents, photos, and records that has been taken by Steve's team. It proves those officers’ betrayal."

"And why hadn’t you provided it to the court until now?"

"We don't have it yet. We'll go shortly. Me, Danny and Kono will go and look for it."

"Why didn’t you bring it before?"

"We don't want to draw their attention to us. We're sure they're watching our movements and communications. If they know anything about this piece, they will kill Steve without hesitation after they get it." Jerry's eyes widened in fear and his face turned pale as Chin continued. "Don't worry. Everything that I've done from calling you through the radio and accusing you as a thief was to protect you. You're here as a thief. In case we find it we'll come back, and you'll start working on it, and in case we don't find it, no one will know a thing about your involvement in this."

"You know what I'll have to work with?"

"The chip was encrypted by the military. It can't be opened unless we have the key. Unfortunately, no one knows that key except for one member of Steve's team, who have all been killed, but I am confident you can break it."

"Thank you, but I need to check it first, so I can give you my opinion." Jerry’s smile widened.

"I have no doubt that you will be able to open it." Chin smiled at him and proceeded to get up. "I'll leave you now and go to look for that piece. Consider it as your office, but remember no one knows about it except the three of us and you. It'll be better if you don't talk with anyone here until we come back. Is that clear?"

"I think so."

"Jerry, thanks a lot bro. I won't forget this favor ever."

"Steve deserves more than that. I owe him already."

Chin headed out to join Kono and Danny.

"Everything is good?" Kono asked, pointing towards Jerry.

"I've explained everything to him, and he'll wait for us to return to examine the code and see what he can do. Danny, you talked with the governor?"

"Yes, I asked him about the evidence they've provided against Steve. First, there’s his fingerprints on the knife which Ryan and Adam were killed with. Also, there's traces of Steve's skin under Ryan's nails, who was resisting him according to their theory. The bullet wound to Steve's chest was from Ryan's gun, and the wounds in his thigh, abdomen, and right palm were caused by Adam's knife. Finally, he's the only one of them who is still alive, while the rest of them are dead." Danny laughed mockingly before continuing, "The governor was mad and couldn't believe it. He said and I quote, 'If anybody had told me this a year ago, I may have believed it, but after what I've seen of Steve I'm sure that there's something bad going on.' The burns on Steve's body were similar to the burns on his teammate's bodies and that was one of the things that confirmed his suspicions. He wondered how he'd developed all those burns if he was the one who tortured and killed them. He told me that this damned team claimed, when questioned about it, that these burns were made by Steve himself to clear his name, and they have three reports from different doctors to confirm their theory." Danny swallowed with difficulty and completed with a sigh, "I don't know how they managed to build all this evidence, but I swear I'll avenge Steve from each one of them."

"He wouldn't do anything regarding it?" Kono asked, frustrated.

"He said, 'You remember when I told Steve that there's a red line he shouldn't cross. Consider it clear in front of you. You have the full authority and immunity you need. Steve is not only my taskforce leader, but he is also one of my loyal friends. I owe him a lot. Detective, I trusted him blindly, and the same goes for you. Do your best to get him out of there, and I'll try my best to find out what’s going on.'"

Kono smiled wistfully. "Steve would be glad to hear that."

"We'll tell him when we go to visit him, but we must now proceed. I've got the warrant we need to rule this case, and we've already been disguised long enough. You ready?" Danny looked towards Chin and Kono, when they nodded he completed. "Let's begin then."

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**No 'Steve' in this chapter, but I hope you still like it.**

**Start to put the pieces of this puzzle together.**

**Thanks a lot for the great comments I'd received, they made me happy. Follows and Favorites are great so, keep it on please.**

**All guest reviewer thanks a lot for your nice words. Lzzy, you will be satisfied of Steve hurt content just stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Beta'd by two gorgeous:**

**Admina Terra & Loki Targaryen (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for their great help.) Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)  
**

**I think you will hate me after this dark chapter (I've more darker imagination but I'm scared you will run away so I adjusted it a bit.) I should warn you it contain some violent imaginations.**

** Chapter 6: **

Pain was drawn upon his face as he struggled to stop the agony spreading through his thigh. The darkness around him started to vanish when he opened his eyes. He tried to stop the pain, though, stretching out his hand to catch his thigh. He blinked several times to clear his vision. When he tried to pull his foot up, the cuff moved to remind him of past events. Pressing his teeth down on his lip, he looked around to find the call button, but his eyes froze when he found Joseph sitting on the chair next to his bed. A wide smile showed on his face. Steve's body jerked away, but the handcuff stopped him this time.

"I see you finally woke up!" Joseph stood and approached the bed.

Steve's breaths quickened as he tried to focus his thoughts, but the pain in his foot pulled his mind away from trying to make any sense of them.

Joseph's smile widened more as he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at Steve's eyes, he said, "Anything hurts?"

Steve knew his answer meant nothing to Joseph. That question held another meaning, a darker and crueler interest. It was clear that Steve was suffering from the new stitched wound in his thigh, but he preferred to play silent.

Joseph contemplated him for several minutes. Running a hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat that had gathered there, he got up and cracked his fingers. Joseph intoned, "You could avoid all of this by telling me that microchip's location!"

"I don't know! I've already told you I don't know," Steve explained even though his voice quivered.

With raised eyebrows, Joseph leaned towards Steve and looked into his eyes. "I know you're lying, and you  _know_  very well that I don't like to repeat myself." Lifting his body up, he threatened, "Try to scream!"

Joseph pressed strong hands on Steve's injured thigh for several moments then looked at his fingers in admiration. The weight caused something to pop and Steve groaned.

Steve felt his body riding the turmoil rollercoaster style. He tried to stop it without success, his wound throbbing in pain with each heartbeat. Struggling to prevent himself from screaming, Steve reminded himself that it would lead to more pain down the road. Steve winced silently as he pressed his free hand on his foot. The pressure did not do much. Instead, his other wounds started to scream against his will. His heartbeat accelerated rapidly, a loud noise issued by the monitor. Moments later, the nurse rushed to check on him.

"Steve, what hurts?" She reached over to gently press on his shoulder.

"My foot!" A sob of pain rose in his mouth.

His breathing narrowed with each passing moment as he tried hard to inhale air into his lungs. Giving in to the pain, he closed his eyes. The nurse injected something cold in his arm through a once empty IV. Darkness encased his mind until he lost consciousness.

A satisfied grin loomed on Joseph face. He looked angelic, pristine. Of course, with a face like that the nurse could not suspect a single thing.

 

** H50H50H50H50H05 **

 

Kono's hands trembled as she carefully inspected Adam's body. She examine every detail under the supervision of Carla Hung, who stood beside her explaining Adam's death quietly. Kono covered her mouth when her hand felt a deep wound in his neck.

"He has been literally slaughtered," Carla pronounced while nausea reached out to grab Kono.

She completed a full body scan until she reached his hand.

"Was he wearing any rings? I see the impact of a ring here." Kono pointed to his right hand's pinky finger.

"He was wearing a gold wedding ring. It has been removed. I put it with the rest of his property."

"Can I check them? If he fought with Steve, we might find traces of blood on it." Kono was hoping to find the rest of his belongings with the ring and sighed silently when Carla came back carrying a bag that held Adam's things. She put it on the table and spread its contents.

"I think I should start with them. Their lab result may take time." Kono mentioned, "I'll start with them first and then complete the work with his body."

"Officer Kalakau, you can't take anything out of the bag. This is contrary to the navy's orders!"

"Don't worry. I have a warrant from the governor. It allows me to act as I judge it’s best to solve this case." Kono approached it and put the toolbox on the table. Working first with the ring, she took her phone out and captured a picture for each item on the table. When she completed her documentation, she opened the bag that contained the earring. Her eyes veered towards Carla. Inwardly, Kono hoped the woman would lose interest and walk off.

"Is this everything?" Kono asked, trying to find a way to distract her.

"This is what he was wearing when he was brought here."

"What about his clothes?"

"Stored in the next room."

"Do you mind bringing them?"

"Ok, but please don't come near the body until I get back."

At the very same moment Carla stepped out, Kono took the earring. She removed his right earing and replaced it with hers. Covering her ear with her hair to hide it, she waited until Carla returned and began to inspect the clothes carefully. Kono captured the desired images.

After spending an hour examining Adam's belongings and listening to Carla's explanation about the case, she let out a sigh, and said,

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Carla. I know I caused you a lot of trouble." They shook hands politely.

"It's an honor for me to help," She smiled gently. "I hope you'll find the truth. Whoever did this to them should be punished."

"Thank you." Kono nodded as she headed out to find Chin and Danny waiting for her. Albert was there standing beside Chris who was boiling in anger.

"Did you finish, beauty?" Albert asked sarcastically.

Kono looked at him with disdain and turned to Danny. Why on earth was Albert here?

"We are doing our job, Mr. Albert, according to the governor's order. If what you accused Steve of is true, then this will cause you no harm," spoke Chin firmly.

"It's true, and you'll discover it yourself after it's too late."

"Speaking very confidently despite your actions?" Danny mentioned as he looked at them.

Albert approached them to stand in front of Danny and threatened, "You saw nothing of my actions, and I would hope you're smart enough not to push me."

Danny's smile widened sarcastically as he responded, "I don't think you have the courage to show it to me!"

Chris rushed towards him, but was stopped by Albert's hand. Kono stood in front of Danny and held him by the shoulder. "I think this is enough. We have a lot of work to do." She moved her hand and ran it through her hair. The movement flaunted the earring without Chris or Albert’s notice, and she pushed him back lightly.

"We've finished our work here, and we should go now," Chin said and then turned to head out.

Albert and Chris stood in silence for a few minutes until Albert broke the silence.

"We should find that piece. Those three are planning something."

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

The three exited the hospital and stopped to get some air. Danny moved off from the group. His hands found a rail, and he leaned against it tensely to stare out into space. Chin turned to him and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"What's bothering you?"

Danny swallowed with difficulty and closed his eyes. Pressing his nose bridge, he echoed, "Did you see what they did?" When he didn't receive an answer, he opened his eyes to continue. "Did you see how the bodies were mutilated?"

Chin realized what Danny meant and sighed deeply, "They tortured all of them the same way they did with Jack. Some of his fingers were missing and his foot was violently broken. His torso contained countless deep wounds, but the most terrifying part was his head. It had been smashed, and that was the cause of death." Remembering the scene was enough to let the nausea rise to his throat.

Kono's eyes filled with tears as she spoke in a trembling voice. "Adam, I think… Oh my God." Her voice cracked for a second. "I'm sure he prayed for death a thousand times. I have never in my life seen something as horrible as the way they tortured him." She gasped and shut her mouth to try and prevent her stomach from spilling its contents.

Chin and Danny approached her. Grabbing her face between his hands, Chin looked into her eyes. "They completely marred his neck," she sobbed. That tragic tone in her voice made Chin hug her tightly.

"Steve saw all of this. He witnessed the torture and murder of his friends!" Danny spoke hoarsely, "No wonder he was having flashbacks about what happened to them." Nodding his head, he remembered the condition Steve was in when he came to his house. "He refused our involvement after what happened to his friends. He's afraid we'll face the same fate, and I can't blame him for that." Danny closed his eyes tightly to try and soothe his boiling anger.

"Steve doesn't deserve that. He does not deserve being tortured this way, physically and emotionally," Kono whispered.

"I'll try to visit him. I'm sure they won't leave him alone especially with the absence of that bastard Joseph." Danny looked to them pleadingly. "Do you mind if I go to him while you continue the work?"

"What're talking about man? Go on, but, Danny…" Chin grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Don't clash with them. It'll worsen our situation."

"I'll try not to kill them," Danny spat angrily went into his car to head off to the hospital.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Danny reached Steve's room. He entered quietly and approached the bed. Ignoring Joseph, he sat on the bed's edge. When the bed moved, Steve opened his eyes fearfully as if he was preparing for an attack.

Danny's heart melted to see Steve frightened like this, but he acted normal. "Hi." He smiled at him gently.

"Danny!" Steve proclaimed happily.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, I think."

"But, your doctor told me otherwise." Danny stretched to press on his shoulder. "Why are you resisting sleep?"

"I don't think you should be near him. I won't be able to protect you if he decides to harm you," Joseph spoke coldly.

Steve swallowed with difficulty, and his face turned pale. He felt insulted, humiliated, and none of that was hidden from Danny's eyes.

"It would be an honor to be killed by him," Danny announced sarcastically.

"Watch what you're saying detective. I can consider this sentence as incitement to murder," Joseph threatened.

"Is it possible for you to keep your mouth shut? I'm not here to spend time chatting with you."

Steve pressed Danny's hand and looked into his eyes. Danny understood what he wanted to say. He saw what they'd done to Steve's friends, and he didn't want to hurt Steve more.

"What's preventing you from sleeping?" Danny asked.

"Nightmares." Steve sighed tiredly, he couldn't tell Danny that Joseph was torturing him whenever he slept. They were trying to break him, but he would not allow that to happen, not when his team was fighting for him.

Danny swallowed when he remembered the fear in Steve's eyes after that nightmare in his apartment. He didn't want Joseph to enjoy seeing Steve's weakness, so he tried to change the subject. "Our investigation is still ongoing and we're doing our best to find any evidence to prove your innocence." He wanted to tell Steve that they'd found the microchip and that Chin and Kono had begun to work on it, but the presence of Joseph wouldn't allow him to do so.

He wanted to tell Steve to give him hope. "You trust us, don't you?" Danny looked into his eyes, wishing that Steve would understand his next sentence. "When I tell you that we will not stop until we prove your innocence, no matter what happens. You believe me?"

Steve took a deep breath and nodded his agreement.

"I finally understood what you meant and completed the last  ** _piece_**  in that positive thinking theory you were trying to convince me about. Do you remember?" Danny saw hope in Steve's eyes.

Steve pressed his friend's hand firmly to confirm his doubts. "I'm Houdini, aren't I?" Steve spoke in a hoarse voice, but he was smiling with hope.

Danny looked at his watch and spoke wistfully, "I really want to stay and support you, but they only allowed us to visit you for five minutes."

Steve sighed weakly, so Danny completed, "You should fight until the last moment, and we won't stop until the court gives their judgment. You hear me?"

"Ok," said Steve.

Danny squeezed Steve's hand one last time, and he closed his eyes tiredly in hopes of getting some sleep.

Danny got up and headed out.

"Detective, don't dig too much into the truth. It may shock you," came Joseph's cold voice.

Danny turned around and looked at him with a challenging gaze, then he exited the room with one goal. This needed to end as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling about the presence of that bastard.

Joseph stood up and approached Steve's bed. "Your friend needs an anger management session. Which theory was he talking about?" He looked into Steve's eyes, waiting for answer.

"It had nothing to do with this," Steve spoke challengingly as he closed his eyes.

"You really want to go there?" Joseph waited for a few seconds. When he didn't get any response from Steve, he completed, "Well, you chose it."

With this last words he pressed down on Steve's injured shoulder. Steve raised his hand as he tried to catch Joseph's hand and move it away. The pain was intense.

Joseph grabbed his resisting injured hand. "Really?" He squeezed it hard, this had Steve writhing in pain as he tried to withdraw his injured palm.

"If you want to stop this you should learn how to speak with some respect!" He pressed down on Steve's shoulder, made his back arch up as he groaned painfully. His shoulder was screaming under Joseph's grip and pleading for him to give up. His injured palm pulled hard to get rid of Joseph's grip. Even so, his dignity wouldn’t allow him to give up so easily.

Joseph raised his hand from Steve's shoulder, allowing him to finally breathe, but this only lasted for two seconds. Joseph moved to Steve's injured side. He dug into his wound with all his strength.

Air stopped entering Steve's lungs and his spirit cried out as if a knife had been stuck into his heart. He tried to resist some more, but the pain was more than he could withstand. "I'll talk!" he sobbed. Joseph moved his hand away.

He took several moments as he tried to regain his breath. He clutched his suffering side.

"I'm waiting!" Joseph said.

"I’ve been trying to convince him about something for a few months, but only now did he understand," Steve said with an achy voice.

"What is it?"

"It had nothing to do with us."

"I didn't ask you if it’s related to us. I asked what it was!"

Steve closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stop the cry running around inside of his throat. "He's suffering from trust issues."

"And I think you're the only person he trusts. You're the piece that completed that theory."

"Yes," Steve said huskily, hoping that he could successfully delude him.

Contemplating Steve mischievously, Joseph moved his fingers over his lips. "I think I liked that detective. I'd like to play with him a little."

"If you come near him I swear I'll kill you!" Steve shouted angrily.

"I like your confidence. You're restricted to the bed and carrying injures that don't allow you to stand, yet you're still capable of threatening people. Don't worry. I won't approach him. You're going to do it." Joseph's malicious smile widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you choose from two options. Either I kill your friend and get rid of him forever, or tomorrow you'll be the one who'll get rid of him." Steve's breaths began to accelerate rapidly.

"Tomorrow when he visits you, you'll humiliate him and convince him that you are the killer. Convince him that we didn't force you to do a thing. And finally, you'll kick him out."

"I can't do this to him. He won't believe it no matter what. I can't do that to him."

"Either this, or I'm going to kill him. You know I will not hesitate. Either you prove to him that you're not worth his trust, or you prove the opposite by giving up your freedom, friendship, and perhaps your life. I don't think anybody cares to prove your innocence as much as he does." He paused for a moment and then continued, "I think I would prefer to kill him. I guess I might enjoy hearing his screams as opposed to Adam's."

Steve's eyes widened in horror and filled with stinging hot moisture when he remembered Adam's last words. He had never felt such weakness before in his life.  
"YOU S.O.B.!" Steve shouted as he tried to lift his body from the bed. Again, he was stopped by the cuffs.

His stomach received a fist, and a loud cry came out of his mouth.

"What did I tell you about respect?" Steve's back arched in pain, and his body violently shuddered.

Darkness began to envelop his mind once more, and he lost consciousness when the nurse rushed into the room.

"What happened? I heard him scream!"

"I think he's suffering from nightmares. He was murmuring some names, and then that cry came out of his mouth," Joseph said icily as he returned to sit on his chair.

The nurse checked Steve's vital signs, and increased the oxygen supply. She proceeded to write some notes and went out quietly after giving Joseph a suspicious look.

****

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**Your support means a lot so thanks to infinity for every comment, review, kudos, follow and favorite. Please keep it up and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by two gorgeous:** **  
** Admina Terra, there are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for your great help. Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

**I hope you enjoy it.**

** Chapter7: **

Danny entered the office to find Chin and Kono working beside the smart table while Jerry drew several codes around Chin's Office. "Have you found anything?" Danny asked expectantly. He had left for several hours, and he was hoping that they might have found a clue.

"Kono got rid of the software encryption of everything save for the logarithmic one. Adam used an encryption based on a 26 complex-matrix. It contained a whole 676 characters which could form infinite key words. Jerry has begun to work on analyzing it, but he said it'll be very difficult without knowing the key words or the semantic text."

"Then how will he do it? Isn't there any software that can analyze the code like the ones in military bases?"

"It doesn't depend on a software—as in the majority of codes—but on the arrays as I told you, mainly a matrix. Because of this, they use it in the military. It can't be opened without knowing the key words. As Steve said, Adam used the auto-key encryption due to its complexity," Chin replied.

"What should we do then?"

"I think we should talk with Steve. Maybe, Adam referenced them somehow. If he encrypted it using that complex auto key coding, he must have known that Steve's only hope of opening it was knowing the key words."

"How is Steve?" asked Kono when Chin mentioned him.

Danny sighed deeply. "He's not okay." He felt deep sadness at the man's current state. "I met his doctor today, and he told me that his condition is getting worse instead of improving. His psychological condition makes it worse. He's not sleeping. Even when they give him sedative drugs, he's sleeping only until the effect wears off. He has only slept for five hours during these two days and this is having negative consequences on his body. His wounds haven’t healed well, and his lungs have begun to collapse with the spread of the infection in his body. "

"You saw him?"

"I visited him." Danny tried to collect himself before elaborating, "Steve was worse than last time, and his eyes have more sorrow and pain in them than I've ever seen. He barely spoke, and when I asked him why he's not sleeping, his answer was that he's suffering from nightmares… no wonder about that, after what we’ve seen. What kills me the most is the presence of that bastard Joseph."

"We have to finish this quickly." Chin said firmly, "I'm going to see what Jerry has reached."

"I'll come with you," Danny said and went into Chin's office. "Hello, Jerry, how is everything going?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I'm still trying to find some of the words, but it's very difficult. The possible words are greater than whatever crosses your mind. I've read Adam's file and tried to use some words like a month or date of his birth, names of his family members, his close friends, neighborhoods, schools, etc. in this program. It already began the analyzing process one after the other. It'll display the expected words after matching them with the code, but that may take time. There is a possibility that none of these words will be the key." Jerry stopped to reference the huge number of words that appeared on the screen and the time it would take the program to finish the search. Thirty-two hours.

"God, are you serious? We don't have time for this, and what if all of this effort is for nothing? Should we wait around to discover that we have failed at the end?" Danny said despairingly.

"I've told them. It's very complicated. This encryption isn't a game. If we can at least find one of the words, it'll save us a lot of time," Jerry replied shyly.

"I think you should go to talk with Steve," Chin said.

"Unfortunately, I already spent the allowed five minutes of visit. We will not be able to talk with him until tomorrow." Suddenly, he regretted going to Steve. If he had waited, he would have been able to go now. "I feel like it's my fault."

"Danny, you didn't know about this." Chin pointed to the screen. "And, we still have time." He patted Danny's shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't despair. We have just begun the real work. What do you say about going to your office and rest a little? You haven't slept since the incident."

Danny looked at him in surrender. He felt extremely fatigued and did not have any other choice but to accept this. "Well, I'm going to sleep in my office. If anything changes, wake me up please."

Danny headed to his office. He opened the door and entered. He threw himself on the couch. He was feeling suffocated because of their current hopeless position, leaving Steve alone with that devil was squeezing his soul. He lifted his phone to call Grace, but one glimpse at the digital clock said it was 11:00 PM. Grace would be asleep.

He closed his eyes as he tried to sleep and forget everything. But Joseph's dirty face kept echoing, _"Don't dig too much."_ To the haunting melody of that voice, Danny forced himself to sleep.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

Danny woke up and looked quickly at the clock to find that it was five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, shocked. _How did I sleep this much?_ He got up quickly and went out of his office and to the bathroom. After he had finished washing his face, he went to Chin's office to find him lying on the couch sleeping, exhaustion sucking out his energy. Jerry on the other hand was working on the computer without noticing his presence. Danny looked towards Kono's office to find her working on her computer. He entered quietly,

"Hi, how are things going with you?"

"I'm still trying to find the key words that were used by Adam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and I think it's your turn to have some sleep." Danny smiled at her. He knew that she was trying to make herself busy and forget what she had seen.

"I don't feel tired yet. I think we need to see Adam's wife. She might know details about Adam that nobody else knew." Danny looked at her expectantly as she spoke.

"By doing that we may raise their suspicion on us. Why meet Adam's wife and not the rest?" Danny asked, thinking deeply.

"You're right, but we must find another way. This way is wasting our time." She sighed tiredly.

"I'll go to the hospital and try to meet Steve. There's still an hour until they consider it as a new day. I'll see if Adam said anything to him about the code. The only problem is how I will talk to him without Joseph sticking his nose into our conversation."

"You want me to come with you?"

"All I want you to do is sleep." The exhaustion was clear on her face. "I know what we saw yesterday is hardly forgettable, and I know that you're trying to occupy yourself on something to forget it. But, Kono don't press yourself too hard. You'll break." Danny squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you, Danny. It's difficult, you know? Steve was always our superhero, but what I saw yesterday was more than anybody could understand. I don't know how he'll overcome this, or if he ever will. It's really hard to see him like this. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve any of this." Kono sighed.

"We'll be sure to get him through this."

"That's for sure, Danny."

"Well, I'll go to the hospital then. If there's any updates, please call me."

"Be careful and try to keep in touch with us."

"See you later." Danny exited and went to Chin's Office. He gestured at Jerry to get his attention. "You reached anything?" he asked politely.

"Unfortunately, nothing new to tell at the moment."

"Ok. Then I'll go see Steve and try to get new information."

"You think they'll allow you to see him?"

"I'll try to find a way."

"Good luck, Danny."

"When Chin wakes up tell him that I went to Steve. And if he needs anything, tell him to please call me." Danny went outside and headed to the hospital, thinking of a way to get Joseph away from Steve.

****

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

When Danny arrived at the hospital, he went into Steve's doctor's office first to ask about his condition. He paused when he caught the sounds of a heated conversation. Quickly, the man hid in the corridor next to the office.

"What do you mean you say you suspect Joseph? Have you seen him do anything?"

"No, but one of the nurses told me that both times she found Steve agitated, Joseph was standing near his bed." The doctor stopped to huff out his anger, then completed, "Look, sir, I know he's accused of killing your friends, but my work is to do the best I can to keep up my patient's health."

"I know this is your work, but you don't have any proof on what you're saying. Did she or anybody else see him harming Steve?"

"Mr. Albert, I have not spoken this aloud out of respect for your prestige, but I'm no idiot. What is going on with Steve isn't just nightmares. I've checked the wounds myself, and I know someone has tampered with them. If you don't take action in this regard, I'll tell Detective Williams. He's Commander McGarrett's next of kin."

"You're threatening me now?"

"I told you before my only concern is my patient's health. Nothing else matters to me."

"Well, I'll bring an order from the court to transfer him to the prison's hospital. I don't think they're suffering from paranoia like your staff."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your paranoid nurse transferred her doubts to you, and you've confirmed it to get rid of us." Albert stopped for several minutes before finishing his sentence, "I know that the governor recommended Steve's case himself, but trying to cajole him this way will help you with nothing when we prove that Steve is guilty."

"Are you questioning my ethics?"

"I've said my part, and you can take it however you like. I'll try to finish his transfer to the prison's hospital as soon as possible to relieve you of our problems. Then we'll see how much you care about your patients." Albert stormed out of the office and exited the hospital.

Waiting for several minutes, Danny tried to collect himself and to calm his anger before entering the doctor's office.

"Detective, Welcome." The doctor smiled. He must have felt guilty about hiding what Danny already knew.

"Hello, sir. Any news about Steve's status?"

"Nothing new. His condition is getting worse, and I think he will not improve for as long those officers keep roaming around him." The doctor sighed.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I've already told you that his psychological condition is affecting his improvement. As long as it stays like this, he won't get well any time soon."

"If you recommended their deportation, the court will take your opinion," Danny pointed out.

"I've done it already, but their argument was that he's too dangerous to be left alone. He's a professional criminal." The doctor pressed his hands angrily. "I don't know how he's dangerous. He can't even sit down." Wiping his forehead angrily the doctor uttered some incomprehensible words.

"Is there any other way?"

"I don't think we can do anything else. Albert told me that they are going to transfer him to the prison's hospital as soon as possible. There they can do whatever they want with him."

Danny clenched his fist, his nails angrily biting into his palm. "I'll be sure to get him out of here before that happens." He got out of the doctor's office on his way to the room. Danny felt like a volcano was boiling inside him. He knew that leaving Steve alone with Joseph was a bad idea.

Pausing in front of the room door, he breathed deeply several times before he pushed the door. Danny approached Steve's bed and stood beside him as he contemplated him sadly.

He was paler than before. The oxygen mask replaced an oxygen cannula, and there were several IV bags hanging above his bed. Danny clenched his fists hard as he recalled the conversation between Chris and Thorpe.

"Good morning for you too, Detective," Joseph said sarcastically. Danny wanted so badly to get his gun out and shoot him. In the end, he decided to ignore him completely.

"Steve." Danny bowed to press Steve's arm. "Steve, buddy, wake up."

Steve opened his tired eyes. "I'm awake." He sounded exhausted. Though it was not too clear due to the oxygen mask. He stretched out his free hand and lifted the mask slowly.

"What're you doing?" Danny grabbed his hand firmly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I can do that from time to time." Steve took off the mask and closed his eyes for several seconds as he recalled Joseph's presence. He wanted to shout or break something to ease the pain he felt in his heart, but he could only wish, as he was restricted to a bed and surrounded by guards. He opened his eyes and looked at Danny sadly. How could he do this to Danny?

"How are you today?" asked Danny.

"Nothing new, I think." Steve sighed, "How is work going without me?"

"Everything is going on as usual. Minus me feeling like my heart will stop at any moment because of you." Danny smiled gently.

"No one’s driving the car for you?"

Danny chuckled lightly, "I miss relaxing in the car… even though you don't allow me to relax with your reckless driving."

"I'll remember that next time."

"If there's a next time!" They were interrupted by Joseph’s cynical voice. Steve's features turned sad as Danny began to talk seriously.

"Steve, I didn't come today as your friend, I came as an investigator in this case. I would like to ask you some question if you don't mind?"

Steve swallowed with difficulty and tried to push his body up. When Danny approached to help him, he motioned for him to stop and closed his eyes. Taking several successive breaths to ease the pain, he whispered huskily, "I can't remember a lot, but I'll try."

"What took you to that location?"

"Our mission was to find Intel and secure it. On our way we found some evidence that led us there." Steve shut his eyes. He pressed on his chest when he remembered their shock as they discovered the betrayal of Seal Team Eighteen—the documents that proved their cooperation with hostile forces.

"About what Intel?" Danny asked, he had noted the tension in Joseph.

"It's confidential. I can't talk about it." He looked at Danny's eyes honestly. "I'm sorry." Steve pressed with more force on his chest.

"What hurts?" Danny approached him with concern.

"It's a normal thing. Don't worry. Are you done?" he hissed.

"This is not normal. You're suffering here." He did not receive an answer, so he tried to ease his temper,

"Was there any conversation between you before they were killed?" Danny felt Steve's body tremble.

Steve shut his eyes as he recalled what had happened. How Albert, Chris, and Joseph attacked them and how they found themselves tied up in that room. He remembered his friends' screams of agony, and how they resisted until the last breath. He could see the pain in their eyes looming in front of him as he remembered how Joseph had killed them one by one. He felt his stomach wrench and the nausea increase, but only one thing was important to him right now: getting Danny away from this. Otherwise, Joseph would kill him like the others.

Danny looked anxiously at Steve, who was sweating heavily and gasping for air. He saw him struggling to breathe, so he approached him and gently squeezed his shoulder. Steve pushed his hand away violently. "Investigators don't treat suspects this way!" Steve looked at Danny angrily. The man was surprised by his reaction as he tried to control his breath.

Danny closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried desperately to get the information from Steve without raising Joseph's doubts, who was sitting there coldly.

"Can you remember what the last thing that happened before their deaths was?"

"You enjoy reminding me of their deaths, don’t you?" Steve pronounced, his voice quivered as he looked into Danny's eyes in pain, which widened in shock. "What I remember is that one of them had his head smashed and the other bled to death, and the other one …. Had been slaughtered." Steve spoke with a scary, angry tone. He was pushing himself on the bed, trying to calm his nerves, which began to gradually crumble with the memory of his team and what this would do to Danny. He knew his actions would destroy their friendship. Danny was the only hope for him to get out of this, so now he was burning his last freedom card.

Remembering the scene in the morgue, Danny swallowed and felt sorry for Steve. "I'm sorry to remind you of that, but I really need to know what happened in detail."

"SAVE your sorry for yourself, I don't need anybody's pity. Not even yours! I think I should be the one sparing you. You're the only one who believes my innocence here." Steve smiled sarcastically, his soul torn silently at the scene. He could not look into Danny's eyes anymore, so he moved his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Danny stood unmoving for several moments, trying to comprehend what was happening. There was something wrong with Steve, but he was not sure what it was exactly.

"Suspect is innocent until proven guilty," uttered Danny.

"You think the Navy accused me without conclusive evidence? You really don't know how they work."

"I know they have evidence against you, but it's not conclusive." He looked at Steve in amazement. "I'll reword the question, and I hope you can answer me this time. This will help us with the case. Steve, we need to know what happened. Did you talk with Jack, Ryan, or Adam before their deaths?" Danny was praying Steve would understand what he was trying to say, but he was shocked by Steve's angry response.

"What's wrong with you? Just tell me what's wrong with you? You enjoy this? You don't have anything else to do but to find a way to remind me of what happened?" He spoke with a shaking voice as his chest raised and fell quickly, Steve completed, "Is it possible to leave me alone? I won't answer any other questions."

"Steve?" Danny pronounced but Steve interrupted him angrily, his body trembling with frustration as he spoke,

"Listen well, and stop playing the role of the investigator. You don't know anything about what happened there. The truth may shock you. I'm not who you think I am."

He was panting heavily in pain. Danny leaned on him to press on his shoulder, but he shouted angrily, "Can’t you understand? I've told you to leave me alone. I don't want to see you or anyone else, and I won't answer any other foolish questions." The pain was stemming from his soul, and he felt his chest constrict.

Danny retreated, shocked, as he looked at Steve.

"Steve ..."

"Please, just get out of here." Steve was choking. He moved his head away from Danny as he pressed it on the pillow. "Please!"

"Steve!" Danny could not understand what had just happened. That name was the only thing he could say.

"Please, get out." He paused, tightly closing his eyes to brace himself for his upcoming words. "And, Danny, don't come here again." Steve's voice finally cracked.

Danny felt the words like a punch to his stomach. "Ok. Whatever you want."

Steve was pressing on the bed with all his strength as he listened to Danny's steps moving away. Despair fell in the form of a tear from his eye. He no longer had hope. _I'm sorry Danny, but this is for you_. He thought silently. He felt his breath shallow.

After a few moments, he could barely notice the nurse approaching him and re-setting the oxygen mask on his face. She was talking to him, but he could not process what she was saying. Darkness enveloped his mind as he prayed to stay there forever. He was no longer able to bear it.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**Thank you all for your great support it means a lot. I hope you still being entertained by this story.**

**I'm always pleased to hear what you think, so please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta'd by:** **  
** Admina Terra, there are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for your great help. Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

Thanks for give me from your time and read. I hope you enjoy it.

** Chapter8: **

"Hi, Kono, did I wake you up?" Danny asked through the phone handset.

"No, I cannot sleep. Is there anything new about Steve?"

"Nothing new aside from the fact that I think something is wrong. I need to see him without those bastards around him. Can you come? We need to take them away from him, so I can talk to him."

"You have a plan?"

"I'll try to think of one until you come."

"Well then, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll wait for you at the coffee shop next to the hospital; we don't want them to notice."

Twenty five minutes later Kono entered the coffee shop. She found Danny sitting on a table and reading absentmindedly into a leaflet. She approached and sat down in front of him. "Danny, did you found anything?"

"The only way to keep Joseph away is to kill him," Danny said angrily as he pressed his temple. "I can no longer think."

Kono extended her hand to press on his gently. "Take it easy, Danny. We'll find some way."

"What bothers me is how we are going to find the code before they destroy Steve forever. I don't know exactly what is going on, but what happened a while back scared me to death. Either there's something scaring Steve, or they're driving him crazy." Danny stopped as he looked into her eyes. "Kono, we must find a way to get him out of there."

She thought for a while and replied, "I think we have three ways to get him out. I could act like one of the nurses and draw Joseph out, or we sedate him somehow. Lastly, make someone attack Steve to drive Joseph out."

"The easiest way is to sedate him. We can put sedative in his coffee, but that may raise suspicion after he wakes up if they discover it." Scratching his jaw, he paused for few minutes then continued, "I think I have a better plan. You'll play as one of the nurses then announce a Code Blue in Steve's room. It will help you get inside."

Kono interrupted him, "I don't think I can get inside without him noticing me. He already knows my face."

Thinking deeply, Danny rubbed his lips. "You didn't listen to the whole plan!"

"What's it?" Kono asked excitedly.

"I'm going to distract the nurses in front of his room. While you disguise yourself as a nurse, with a mask, and announce Code Blue in Steve's room, the code team will go to his room. Let's hope they kick Joseph out. At that exact time, you'll be with them and you will put the sedative in his coffee without them noticing it. When that bastard is asleep, I'm going to talk to Steve while you watch my back from outside."

"I think it's a good idea but not that inspiring," She said ironically. "What if one of the staff discovers me?"

"We'll be in big trouble, so you must work quickly and disappear from sight once you leave the room." Danny looked at her with hope clear in his eyes. "Kono, if you’re afraid, we'll find another way to do it. No need to put you in risk."

"You're kidding me, right?! I enjoy danger, aside from that boss we're talking about here."

"Come on then. Let's go bring the drugs we need." Danny stood up quickly and looked at her. "To Chin, this is your plan, and I've nothing to do with it. He'll kill me if he finds out." They chuckled softly and headed to the hospital to carry out their plan.

****

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

A loud announcement could be heard in the entire hospital. "CODE BLUE ICU ROOM NUMBER SEVEN! CODE BLUE ICU ROOM NUMBER SEVEN!" When he heard it, Danny walked quietly away from the reception table watching for Kono who went inside with the code blue team.

She felt her heart racing against her chest as she looked for any cup or bottle to put some drops inside of. When the doctor's voice reached her, the man explained, "I need to know his vital signs." Kono approached the monitor, hoping to find a way to take herself out of this situation.

When the other nurse saw her frozen she gently pushed Kono to the side and began to speak firmly. "His blood pressure is 100 to 80, with regular heartbeats referring to 80 pulse per minute."

"What about his respiratory rate?"

"Slightly subnormal with 12 breaths per minute."

Surprise appeared on the doctor's face. He leaned on Steve to check him closely. The elder nurse approached Kono then gently patted her on her shoulder when she saw the fear that appeared on her face. "Don't worry we all feel scared the first time." Kono smiled and sighed deeply with relief that she didn't been discovered.

She looked around to find a cup of coffee on the table next to the chair. Kono went beside it while trying her best to not draw attention to herself. She put three drops of the medication in, then returned to stand away from it.

Steve opened his eyes heavily to the sound of a doctor examining him.

"What's happening?" His voice came out like a whisper.

"Steve, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Not a bit different." He seemed amazed that there were so many nurses and doctors around him.

"It seems it was a false alarm," the doctor said firmly. "Everybody return to work." He pressed on Steve's arm. "I'm sorry to bother you. Go back to sleep, son." Steve closed his eyes in once again. Fatigue almost killed him.

Within a few seconds, the room returned to normal except for Steve. Everyone went quietly out to complete their work while Joseph stopped in front of the doctor. Kono passed beside them with a mask hiding her face and looked away to keep herself hidden.

"What happened here, doctor?" Joseph questioned.

"It was a false alarm. Likely, they made a mistake in the word or room number."

"Who could report such cases?"

"Anyone who works in the hospital can do this. Why?"

"Don't you find it strange that this happened so suddenly? And with Steve in particular?"

The doctor laughed sarcastically. "Believe me, I don't find it strange because it's Steve. I wouldn’t rule out that I might find him dead without warning."

"Watch what you're saying, old man. I was talking about the false alarm not what you've gone through."

"And, I meant what I had said literally." The doctor stared at Joseph challengingly for several seconds and said with firm voice, "I'm going to continue my work." With the end of his speech the announcement repeated through the hospital unexpectedly. "Code Blue ICU room number six, Code Blue code ICU room number six."

"It seems what I've said is true." The doctor said as he ran to enter room number six.

Joseph entered and went to Steve. Joseph felt anger boiling inside him due to their situation. His tension increased with every passing moment that they didn't find the microchip. He'd never felt so weak, always being the strongest stone in their team with his cold emotions and unhesitating moves. Currently, he couldn't act as calm as usual, not with his future in jeopardy. He really wanted to kill Steve. Joseph approached him and leaned to warp his hand around the injured man's neck to choke him.

Steve was trying to inhale air with no success. He opened his eyes. Maybe it was a nightmare and he could wake up to find his breath. Unfortunately, he found Joseph's hands around his throat. With widened eyes he raised his free hand to try to hold Joseph's wrist. With every passing second he felt his brain cells explode and air depleted more and more. Arching his body up in a last-ditch attempt to save himself, his body began to sag. Darkness enveloped his mind when Joseph's hands loosened and pulled away,

"I really want to kill you, but we need you alive."

His body shook as a coughing fit attacked him. Oxygen flowed to his lungs as he closed his eyes and focused on one thing: breathe!

It took him several minutes until his breathing went back to normal. Joseph sat on his chair lazily and extended his hand to drink his coffee. After drinking several sips he felt his eyes drifting closed. His body began to sag as he went quietly into a deep sleep.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

A quarter of an hour had passed on their plan. Danny approached the reception desk and spoke gently, "Sorry, miss, I know I'm disturbing you a lot, but is it possible to see if Joseph is with Steve in his room. I don't want to enter then find him there."

"He didn't leave the room. I didn't see him out."

"I'm really sorry, but, please, could you check on them. I just want to be sure Steve's fine?"

"Fine but promise that you will go home after I check." She stopped for a moment to catch what she had said. "I'm sorry to be rude, but you're distracting me from my work by coming every few minutes to talk with me. I'm here to take care of other patients not just your friend. You know that?"

"I'm really sorry, but this is the last time. I promise." Danny smiled shyly.

"Wait here. I'm going to check on him and come back to you."

The nurse went inside to find Joseph and Steve sound asleep. She went out and headed toward Danny,

"Both asleep, but one of them enjoying his dreams and the other suffering nightmares." She said sadly for Steve's case.

"This will not last long," Danny whispered angrily, then shook her hands. "Thank you so much. I won’t forget your kindness." Danny moved away quickly to hide in the corridor and call Kono, the signal for her to distract the nurses.

He waited for several minutes until he received her message. 'You can move.' Danny came out and went to Steve's room to enter it quietly. Closing the door behind him, he approached Joseph to check him,

"How much I want to kill you!" Danny looked at him angrily, then went to Steve and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his hand between his. "Steve!" He watched Steve's aching features sadly, he tried again. "Steve, buddy, is it possible to wake up?"

"Hmmmmm!"

"I know you're tired, but I need you to wake up, Steve."

Steve felt someone holding his hand and there was that familiar voice calling for him. _It's Danny! I must be dreaming. I must be pathetic! Danny wouldn't come back here after what I've said to him._ Thoughts were swimming in his head, when interrupted by the sound again.

"Steve, it's Danny. Wake up, please." The sound stopped for a few moments then returned to ring an alarm in his head. "Steve, please, wake up before Joseph wakes!" His breaths accelerated rapidly and his heart raced with the wind. _Danny! What is he doing here? I told him to never come back._ He opened his frightened eyes as he looked around to make sure if it was a dream or reality. His eyes found Joseph sleeping quietly in his chair.

Danny grabbed Steve's face gently and turned it towards him. "Calm down, buddy. I'm here; he can't hurt you."

Steve’s eyes widened. "Dan ... Danny!" His intermittent breaths prevented him from speaking clearly. "Danny, what are you doing here?! You must go before he wakes up." Steve was trembling with fear and his head turned from one side to the other to check Joseph.

"Steve, calm down. Please, calm down." Danny tried to hold him to ease his tension.

"Danny, please, listen to me! He'll kill you!" Steve pressed strongly on Danny's hand. "Please, he will kill you!" He looked at Danny's eyes to convince him. "Get out!"

"Steve, calm down." Danny said firmly in a loud voice. Steve froze for a moment. "We've sedated him. He won’t get up in three hours at least. Not even if a bomb exploded here. And Kono's guarding the door, don't worry."

Steve's hands pressed Danny's, and tears started to fill his eyes. He turned his head away from Danny and pressed it into the pillow, trying to hide his weakness.

Danny contemplated him for few minutes, and then began to talk, "Now can you explain to me what the hell you were trying to do by throwing me out like that?" Danny's voice was full of anger. "And you better have a good reason than you hoppy of soul sacrifice!" He waited for an answer, but nothing came out of Steve, who was uncertain about telling Danny the truth or not. "You know what, I'm really sick of you trying to protect us." He took a deep breath before he continued, "Either you look at me now and tell me what's happening with you in detais, or I swear to God Steven, that I'll go doing something stupid we both will regret at the end of this shit."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said." Steve said as he turned his face to look at Danny's eyes. He was panting through words.

"I didn't ask you to apologize. I want an explanation, Steve." Danny uttered.

"He threatened to kill you if I didn't send you away from here." Steve swallowed with difficulty.

"So, I was right about the soul sacrifice thing. You preferred to face this alone rather than trust that we can protect ourselves." Danny shook his head.

"It's not like that Danny," Steve whispered tiredly.

"What is it then? What would make you do that to yourself Steve? Enlighten me!" Danny's angry voice asked.

"I just lost a team; I don't want to risk losing another." Steve's tearful eyes met Danny's for a second, then he moved his gaze away. That was a punch to Danny's stomach. He regretted his anger.

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean it." He pressed on his friend's shoulder, trying to ease his torture a bit but his eyes found something on Steve's neck. "What is this?" Passing his hand over Steve's neck, his voice trembled with anger. "Is it him? Who did this to you?" Danny stood quickly, "Steve look at me now! Did he try to kill you?" Steve looked at him in surrender. "I swear I’ll kill him!" Danny was going to move away when Steve's free hand held his hand firmly.

"I'm okay. Danny, please, just sit down, please."

"Stop saying that, you aren't okay." Danny shouted.

Steve closed his eyes and opened them again after a moment, he swallowed with difficulty. He started talking, "I know I'm not fine, but if anything happened to you because of me, you think I'd be okay with that?" The look of pain in Steve's eyes was enough to stop Danny. "Danny, I'm really tired. I've seen enough to last me a thousand lives. No need to add more pain, please." Tears flowed from his eyes profusely. He closed them in surrender. He felt Danny sitting on the bed beside him,

"I'm sorry, but this whole situation kills me. I can't stand it anymore. Watching you suffer without being able to do anything kills me, Steve." Said Danny as he pressed his friend's hand. "He's the cause that you’re not being able to sleep, right?" The answer for this question was a simple nod from Steve's head. "He's torturing you, isn’t he?" another nod was enough to send a shudder running through Danny's body.

After he calmed a bit, Steve opened his eyes and looked into Danny's. He tried to change the subject by asking him, "You found the microchip?"

"Yes. Kono has been able to crack the software encryption while Jerry is working now on the algorithmic code. That's why I'm here." Danny took a deep breath then completed, "It's harder than we imagined, and it may take several days if you don't know the key words."

"That's right. It's a high-complexity encryption, that’s why Adam used it. He was saying it was safe like its history."

"Did he tell you what the keys are?"

"They attacked us just after he finished it." Steve looked away when he remembered Adam's words. His sadness was clear to Danny, who felt guilty for reminding Steve about it.

"Steve, I'm really sorry and I know this is hard for you, but can you remember his last words? Maybe he tried to give you the keys!"

Steve took a few seconds to think, "I don't think he was referring to it, his last sentence was 'Doggie show the world their betrayal.' You think it contains any keys?" His voice cracked again. Danny knew the effort Steve was making to be awake with him.

"I can't rule out the possibility of anything. I'll give it to Jerry and let him do his job."

"When you see him thank him for me."

"I've already done so!"

"What about Joseph, how you'll explain this to him?"

"Don't worry he'll think that he fell asleep and will not notice anything. I'll throw his cup, so he will think he finished it and threw it away."

Steve’s eyes began closing for a longer period. He was resisting sleep really hard.

"Why resist sleeping?" Danny asked, smiling sadly.

"I don't know when I'll see you again!" He squeezed Danny's hand with more strength.

"Since when have you gotten so sensitive?!" Danny's smile widened. "I'd really like to stay by your side, but you know how this is going. I promise, this will not last long. I'll get you out from here even if I have to sell my soul."

"No, please, I don't want this."

"Ok then, I'll get you out of this even if it costs Joseph his life," Danny said, smiling with hope.

Steve smiled softly. "That's better."

"I'll let you sleep now since this villain is sleeping peacefully. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe, I will bring good news with me."

"Thank you, Danoo."

"You're welcome, Goofy."

Steve smiled and closed his eyes in surrender. Danny sat to make sure that he slept quietly, then he contacted Kono to clean the area for him. He stood up to throw out Joseph's cup after emptying it in the sink, then went quietly to meet Kono in the parking lot. Heading towards their HQ, they hoped they’d find the missing keys.

****

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Albert entered Steve's room angrily and went to Joseph, who slept quietly on the chair. He shook him vigorously. "Joseph, wake up! Joseph!" He did not receive any response so he pushed him strongly. "Joseph!"

Joseph quietly opened his eyes as he looked around him. "What's up?"

"What's going on with you? I've called you several times without receiving any answer then I come here to find you asleep?"

"I don't know how that happened. I shouldn't be so tired to fall asleep without even noticing it."

"What happened here? I've heard about the codes."

"I don't know. I've questioned his physician, but he also has no answer for that. When it was repeated in another room they considered it a simple mistake." He look towards Steve, who slept quietly.

"Are you sure nothing happened around him?"

"I've been here all the time, even when the code happened I stood outside to watch from a distance. Nobody entered except the code team."

"Ok. I came here to discuss something with you, but I'm afraid he could wake up and hear us so let's get out." They headed out and stood in front of the door, Albert began to speak. "Thorpe told me that he and the nurses have noticed new marks on Steve's body, and they're suspecting you. He threatened to tell Steve's team about it."

"If it was up to me, I'd finish this whole thing and kill him. Although, all we can do is torture him until he collapses. Sooner or later he'll die, and at that point we'll know that piece's location."

"We no longer have time. Everybody has their doubts now. We must find a way to make him speak or kill him without raising suspicion," Albert said as he thought deeply.

"You think they've reached something? I mean, his team."

"I don't think so; we're watching them without noticing anything. But, I don't think this will last long. As long he's the only remaining member of his team, he'll do his best to deliver it to the navy. Now, he's scared for his team, and what he saw is affecting his mind. Sooner or later he'll figure it out and give it to help himself out of this. We should kill him and end this."

"But what if there is anyone who knows about its location too?"

"If there is anyone who knows its place, he would have already exposed it in order to save Steve."

"You're right." Joseph stopped to think a little and then asked mischievously, "But how will we get rid of him while I'm supposed to be here to guard him?"

"We’ve already discussed that, Chris and I. We have an idea if you do it right. His death will be assured a couple of days from now." Albert's smile widened and his eyes were full of a strange look.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I'm really struggling here to express my happiness of your responses. They're lightening my soul. I can't thank you enough for read, follow, favorite, kudo, and review. They are such a great pleasure.**

**I hope you still enjoying this story, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Beta'd by gorgeous:  **

Admina Terra (There are not enough words to describe how thankful I am for your great help.) Not to forget rhoshb (Full of kindness and willing to help person.)

I'm really sorry for being late, but it took some time to beta'd this chapter. Thanks a lot for everyone who still stuck to this story, I'm overwhelmed by your great support.

** Chapter9: **

"Jerry, please tell me you found it?" Danny asked nervously as they waited for the application to give the result.

"Danny, I can't focus when you're asking me every minute."

Chin noticed the building tension between the two men and decided to act before they started fight. "Danny, what do you think about you rest in your office while Jerry works here?" Chin asked quietly.

Danny laughed sarcastically, "Rest! You want me to have a rest while he's there being tortured by those bastards?" His voice showed his anger.

"Danny, your anger isn’t helping. Is it possible to calm down?" Chin tried to be reasonable. He tried his best to sound calm, but his voice quivered badly.

"Come with me!" Kono grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out.

Standing in front of the smart table, Danny wiped his face. He covered his mouth and took several deep breaths to ease his anger.

"I've seen bruises around his neck. Joseph was trying to kill him, Kono!" He shut his eyes in frustration.

"I know, and I know this is hard for you. It's hard for us, too, Danny. Look at Chin; he hasn’t eaten anything for two days and has only spoken a few sentences. He's trying to push Jerry with all his strength. We're trying to ignore our feelings for Steve’s benefit—not because we don't care about what's happening to him."

"I know you do. I didn't mean to insult anyone, but I'm no longer able to bear the idea of him being there, in their hands, while I'm standing here without a way to help him." He paused for a few moments and added, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Danny pressed his eyes angrily.

"I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sure Chin knows it too. Don't think about it." Kono pressed lightly on his shoulder, as she looked at him.

"He's my closest friend, Kono, a partner. He's more than that, he's my brother. Steve was always there for me whenever I needed help, but now that he needs me, I can’t be of any good to him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Just as Steve was there next to you when you needed him, you also were there next to him whenever he needed you. We haven't forgotten Korea and Afghanistan yet." Danny stared at the table sadly. "I think the best way to relieve your stress is to distract your mind with work; what do you think?"

"We've nothing to work with, except for that damn code. The wait is killing me." He reminded her.

"I started some research about seal team eighteenth. Do you want to help me? You may see something I can't see." She smiled at him gently to reassure him.

"I don't have any other choice!" Danny huffed as he started to dig deep with Kono in the research process.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
"I've entered every possible conjugation of the words from Adam's sentence _'Doggie show their betrayal to the world'_. It'll take six hours, according to what I see. The program will analyze all letters, and then match them with the code." Jerry explained to Chin, who was sitting on the couch. He was busy with some files.

"You think this will work?"

"I hope so, but it's a very complicated code. He used _Vigenère_ _Autokey_ encryption, which depends on two key words; by knowing them you can analyze the code. Aside from that, you should know the semantic text and another word to decode it."

"Then why will it take so much time, if it's this simple?" Chin wondered.

"It's a good question! This encryption depends on arranging all the alphabet letters in a row against a column, which will produce a matrix of 676 characters. In case you know the keywords, it would be easy to arrange the letters to get the code, but if you don't know it you'll have to try all possible combinations of these letters. With a very advanced application that may take days of work. If this was several years ago, I would have told you that you needed an entire age to decode it."

"Then how are you going to deal with that while you're not sure of the keywords?" Chin felt lost after Jerry's long explanation.

"The application will exclude all the letters which do not belong to those words. Then it'll combine two words each time and try to decode the encryption. That will be the equivalent of 46,656 tries." Jerry smiled shyly.

"You're happy explaining all of this, aren't you?" Chin smiled gently.

"I think so."

"Well, as long it depends on time, what do you think about resting a little, while I go to see what Danny and Kono are doing?"

"I think this is a good idea. I feel really tired."

Chin stood up and went out after turning off the light in his office to give Jerry a quiet time. He found Danny standing in front of one of the screens while Kono worked on the smart table.

"You found anything?" Chin asked.

"I'm working on seal team eighteenth files, while Danny is trying to find a key from Adam's file."

Chin approached Danny, who was busy reading what appeared on the screen in front of him,

"You reached anything?" Said Chin.

"I think Adam uses a certain style in his encryption, see," he referred to a point on the screen." All the information showed that he had broken several codes in different missions in no time. Also, he had encrypted multiple files in a professional manner when they were discovered in some of these listed missions. That prevented enemies from getting the contents." Danny paused for a few seconds and looked at Chin. "I'm sorry for what happened before."

"No need to apologize. I know how hard this is for you."

"It's hard for you too, but you didn't empty your anger on me." Chin smiled silently, then went back to look at the screen,

"Let's forget this and concentrate on what you've found. I'm not mad."

"They've mentioned here that Adam had been trained on different types of encryption. He used different types of them during his missions, but this encryption which is called _Vigenère Autokay_ , he used it in four missions." Danny pointed to one line in an article that appeared on the screen.

"It's the same encryption he used in this microchip."

"Steve has said something about Adam using of this particular encryption. Adam was talking about it before his death. Maybe he was referring to something!"

"We should search about this type of encryption in detail. Since you and Kono are busy with their files, I'll take this." Chin said and went to his office. He stopped before entering when he saw Jerry laying his head on the desk. "Kono, I'll use your office. I’ll let Jerry have a break."

"Consider it as your office," Kono replied without raising her head.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Quietly, he opened his eyes. His senses returned gradually only to find himself surrounded by plain white walls. The pain increased with each passing moment and spread throughout his body. His foot throbbing, his torso completely burning his soul with each wave of pain and his shoulder crying out for attention. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything else to forget the pain. Turning his head a bit to the right, he found Joseph contemplating him silently. Steve blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision, then rolled his head to stare at the ceiling. He wanted to escape Joseph’s gaze, which made all the bad memories come back.

"I see you’ve returned to the world of the living!" Joseph said sarcastically, then stood up and turned on the TV. He left it on silent mode. Returning to stand near Steve, who closed his eyes in surrender, Joseph took the oxygen mask away from Steve's face. He talked icily, which only served to raise Steve’s concern, "After your comfortable sleep, have you finally remembered where the piece is?"

Steve opened his eyes slowly as he tried to utter his words firmly, although they came out trembling pathetically. "What piece are you talking about?"

"I think you don't understand the consequences of your stubbornness, but I know of a way to make you remember." Joseph gestured at the screen, "I think there’s a story you would love to see!"

Steve did not understand it at the first. He pushed his body slightly forward despite the pain and watched. The screen displayed a news report about a traffic accident. Steve pressed his forehead to ease the headache as he asked, "What's new? It's a traffic accident." His sentences cracked, and his senses froze as he read the news bottom bar _'Detective Danny Williams and Lieutenant Kono Kalakaua from Five-O task force found dead in a horrible traffic accident.'_ His eyes widened, and his heart began another journey to escape from his chest.

With each pulse he felt his soul tore apart. His heart constricted strongly as he watched the news’s report. This was the worst pain he had been through in his entire life. His mind began screaming strongly, _No, this isn't true. This can't be happening_. Steve's eyes remained fixed on the news to convince himself it was a lie when Joseph’s cold voice came to him,

"I thought that may refresh your memory, or do we need to kill Chin too to make you spit it up!" He smiled brutally.

Steve’s mind tried to accommodate what Joseph had just said. _Danny and Kono have been killed just for that damned piece. Joseph killed all of his friends and only left Chin to threaten him with._ His thoughts paused when his tongue pronounced the question in a quivered soft voice, tears filling his eyes. "You've killed them?"

"Chin will follow them if you don't talk."

Steve felt his pulse accelerate, and frustration squeezed his heart. He raised his body forward. His shouted, "I'll kill you …. I'll kill you …. I swear I'll kill you, you sob."

The nurse entered, and all her attempts to calm him down gone with the wind. She grabbed his free wrist and injected him with a sedative. Within two minutes of fighting, his body went numb despite the inferno that engulfed his soul.

Joseph quietly turned off the television and went back to sit on his throne. The nurse asked him, "What happened to him?"

Joseph replied coldly as he folded his arm over his chest, "He saw a report on the news that freaked him out."

"What was it was about?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"When he wakes up, ask him yourself." Joseph answered firmly.

The nurse returned the oxygen mask and adjusted Steve’s posture. Then she exited the room quietly.

Getting up slowly, Joseph removed the wire that connected the TV to his phone. A mischievous smile played on the corners of his lips.

Nothing was left but for Steve to make his part of the plan.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

"What do you mean by this? Why isn’t the application able to find the other word?" Danny asked angrily.

"We already have been able to extract the first key word from Adam's last sentences, but my attempts to find the second one failed. I've examined every words present in his sentences, in all possible conjugations. Also, I examined the words Kono provided from Adam’s file, but it doesn’t work." Jerry said shyly, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.”

"Don’t say that! We shouldn’t give up until the Judge does his job," echoed Kono.

Danny placed his hands on the table and hid his face in them. Chin approached him and pressed gently on his shoulder,

"Don’t give up now. We may have looked over something. We’ll start again." Chin tried to cheer his desperate friend.

Kono added, "I think we're doing it wrong. If we talk with his colleagues, maybe we will be able to access something."

"They think that Steve is guilty and refuse to cooperate with us." Danny whispered tiredly.

"Then, we’ll keep working on this dead end process?" Kono asked nervously.

"It’s their job to develop a secure code which can’t be broken. I think they’re doing a good job to ensure that," Danny explained.

"We should find it before the court pronounces the judge and transfers Steve to jail," She uttered.

Danny laughed sarcastically, then said quietly, "You’re too optimistic. Steve will not survive this time as long they are around him." Their eyes widened after hearing Danny’s comment, "What? You’re shocked from the truth!" Moving his hands nervously, he continued. "I’ve heard the doctor myself. They don’t give his body a chance to heal, and if the situation continues like this, either he’ll go insane or he’ll die."

"If you’re going to allow this to happen, I don’t think I can do the same." Kono said angrily, "Jerry, let's continue what we’ve started. I don’t want to waste more time discussing this."

Danny closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, while Kono continued, "Chin, I’ll call some of Adam's superiors. Can you go meet his colleagues, or do you prefer to stay and cry here, too?"

"I'll finish this file first. Then, I'll go to meet Adam's people."

"I'm going to visit Steve and inform him of what we have reached. He might be able to help us," Danny whispered without looking at them. He headed to the door to exit and sat on the nearest chair. He put his face between his hands to alleviate the suffocation he felt.

"You've been harsh on him. He’s affected by Steve’s condition." Chin directed his speech to Kono.

"I won’t allow him to give up. Not now, not ever. We’ll fight until the last moment," She announced firmly.

"He’s fighting fiercely. You’ve seen him with those bastards, but this damned code has exhausted all of us."

"There must be a way. Adam put it to expose them, not to protect them," Kono echoed as she pondered.

"Well, then, I'm going to talk with a few friends of Adam’s. Continue what you’re doing. You may reach something. See you later."

"Be careful, we don’t want to expose ourselves!" Chin nodded and exited the office. He was shocked when he found Danny sitting on his car. He had his arms pressed to the steering wheel and had leaned his head on them. Chin approached and hit the side window lightly.

Danny raised his head to find Chin anxiously watching him. He opened the window quietly.

"I see you haven’t gone yet?" Chin questioned.

"What am I supposed to tell him!" Danny moved his hands in surrender, "How will I look at him, Chin? Knowing that we're his only hope, how am I supposed to tell him that we’ve failed to find the code?" Danny hit his head on the steering wheel several times quietly. "My head will explode any moment now. I don’t know what I have to do."

The despair hunted Chin’s heart as well, but he knew surrender wouldn’t benefit them in the least. "You’ve got to go and talk to Steve, even if you can't tell him anything. Your presence beside him is enough. We only have a few minutes every day to visit him, so don't waste time thinking about it. Whenever you’re there, you'll know what you have to say."

"You think we’ll find him a way out of this?"

"Are you asking me this because you want an answer or because you want a confirmation to your fears?" Chin smiled gently.

"I think you’ve already answered it." Determination returned to Danny’s tone. "I’ll go to see him now, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk with some of Adam’s friends, maybe I can get something."

"You want me to drive you there?"

"No need for that. We’re going different ways. See you later, Danny.” Chin walked away quietly when he heard Danny’s voice.  
"Chin take care, and stay in touch."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Send my greetings to Steve.”

Danny closed the window and set off in his way to the hospital. When he arrived there, he went directly towards Steve’s room to find a navy guard standing outside the door. Albert and Chris were talking with him enthusiastically.

Danny approached the reception and spoke with the nurse, "Good evening, I’ve come to see how Steve is doing today?"

"Good evening, detective. His condition is still critical with some worrying additions." The tension in her voice was obvious to Danny.

"Any new updates?"

"He suffered a panic attack this morning when he saw a news’s report on the television. It led to a relapse in his condition and heart acceleration. As well, he tore several stitches of his abdominal wound."

Fear appeared on Danny’s face, "And what was that report about?”

"I don’t know. That’s what Joseph told me after he turned off the TV to help Steve calm down."

“How is he now?" The question slipped from his mouth in a trembling voice.

"The doctor gave him a sedative injection two hours ago, and he’s sleeping quietly."

"Thank you," Danny stated politely then walked towards Steve’s room. He felt like there was an erupting volcano inside of him. He knew that there was something wrong. Joseph would never help Steve. Trying his best to calm himself down, Danny got to the door. He was stopped by Chris.

"Where do you think you're going?" The sentence came out as ironic.

"Do you really want an answer to your stupid question?" Danny looked at him challengingly. He was counting in his mind to calm down and not beat him.

Albert’s firm voice ended the staring war between Danny and Chris. "The judge has issued a warrant preventing any visits to Steve until the trial."

Danny was shocked, "What did you just say? And why in the hell would he issue something like that?”

"Do you really want to go there?" Albert smiled sarcastically.

“Ok then, I’ve a right to see him as an investigator in this case." Danny pushed Chris away as he tried to reach the door.

"The doctor's report shows that Steve’s state of health won’t allow him to be investigated. Therefore, you can’t see him as an investigator either."

"You're kidding with me!" Danny laughed nervously. "You think I’ll believe this?"

Albert took out a paper from his pocket and put it in front of Danny’s face. It showed a formal order from the judge preventing Steve from having any visitors and treating him as a solitary prisoner until the date of the trial.

Danny felt his heart constrict. He swallowed with difficulty as he lifted his head to look at Albert angrily. "I swear, I’ll make you pay for this!"

Heading to the reception desk, Danny pressed the phone buttons rapidly to contact the governor.

  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

 **I hope you like it, and that it** **'** **s still entreating to you.**

**Your support means a lot, so thanks to every favorite, follow, and review. Keep it up please, cause your words lightning my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Beta'd by:** **[rhoshb ](https://www.fiverr.com/rhoshb) ** **(Full of kindness and willing to help person.)**

**By now I already complete it and my lovely friend rhoshb finished beta’d it, so I’ll start publish the chapters twice a week on Wednesday and Saturday.**

**Enjoy!**

****

** Chapter10: **

He did not know how long it had been since he lost consciousness. First thing he felt was his accelerated heartbeat, it felt like his chest could barely contain it. His confused thoughts gradually began to clear as the time passed. He remembered Joseph’s presence, so he kept his eyes closed and tried to stay calm. He did not need to draw his attention. Steve tried to retrieve past events, but his mind muddled. There were multiple scattered pictures, _Navy, Five-0, and his father_. He tried to focus on his thoughts despite the increasing intense headaches these attempts produced in him _, Seal team eighteen and those documents_. Sweat beads covered his forehead when his team’s pictures haunted his memories. He saw the deaths of Ryan, Jack, and Adam, happening again and again in an unending, repetitive loop in his head. It made his body shiver. Steve raised his free hand to press his fingers to his head with force. He wished for those pictures to stop but his efforts were to no avail. He heard Joseph’s voice speaking without being able to understand a word. Images were recurring quickly through his mind, until suddenly he saw the news’s report. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, "No, No, No, No!!!" He pressed his chest tightly to ease the pain, "Danny, Kono, no please, God NOOO!" His sob came out more as a scream. The heart monitor produced a loud noise. Moments later, the nurse entered rushing to inspect Steve, who continued babbling.

"Steve you should calm down."  She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, "look at me Steve," She did not receive any response, "Can you hear me? Steve you should calm down. You're hurting yourself, Steve!" She pressed on his shoulder with more force, "Look at me Steve!"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at her in horror, "Calm down please, you're hurting yourself." At the same time the doctor entered quickly and approached Steve,

"What's happening with him?" The doctor asked as he examined Steve's eyes with a light pen.

"He's suffering from a panic attack, again!" Replied the nurse, who tried desperately to calm Steve with no success. The other machines began to issue a loud noise.

"His body is collapsing!" The doctor looked at Joseph, furiously, who was watching the scene coldly. "Remove these cuffs." Joseph stretched his lips as he thought about it, then approached to follow the doctor's command.

Steve felt his chest constrict more with every passing second. He no longer was able to breathe air into his lungs. The idea seemed to scream at him, _yes, yes please let me die now_. He felt the cuff around his ankle loosen, then he saw Joseph’s face appear beside him. Joseph held his hand to remove the cuff on his wrist. _This's your last mission, kill this bastard_ , shouted his brain. He did not know how he did it, but he bent his elbow to strike down Joseph face with full force, which made him fall back. He threw himself out of the bed and on him, and directed his knee to Joseph's stomach ignoring all the pain he felt. Joseph cried out as Steve wrapped his hands around his neck from behind to suffocate him. He took a few steps backwards to support his weak body on the wall. He felt the floor rotate under his feet, but the wall saved him from falling when he pressed his back to it. Steve pressed Joseph's neck with more force, who was trying to take Steve's hands away from his neck. He directed his elbow to Steve's stomach. Steve cried out without loosening his grip.

"Steve, stop don't do this, son!" The doctor spoke fearfully.

"Get out of here!" Steve said with a trembling voice, "Get out of here, all of you!"

"Steve!" The doctor tried again, but Steve interrupted him angrily,

"I said get out!"

The doctor and nurse followed his orders and headed out. They arrived at the door to find Chris standing there and clutching Danny with all of his strength. He tried to pull him away from the door, but the two were fighting loudly.

"Take your hands away from me, you bastard!" Danny pushed Chris back forcefully, which made him hit the wall. He rushed to the doctor, "What's happening to Steve!"

"He's suffering from another panic attack. He's trying to kill Joseph!" Danny didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence. He rushed inside followed by Albert and Chris.

"Steve!" Danny cried with fear when he saw Steve, who had his hands around Joseph’s neck, almost crushing it. Joseph's body began to sag from the lack of oxygen. Danny did not receive any response. He tried to approach him again.

"Steve don't do this, please!" Danny saw Steve's trembling body become rigid. He felt as if Steve was in another place, somewhere outside of this world. "Steve babe, look at me!" Danny came even closer, only a few steps separated him from his friend. "Steve!"

Steve was isolated from the real world, surrounded by pain and sadness. He only wanted to execute his last target. He will resist tell he revenge for all his friends from this devil, Joseph. Steve heard Danny's voice pleading with him to stop. _Danny, he killed you. I have to avenge for you!_ He replied to the voice, which he thought was coming from his mind. _He killed Kono too. He killed my team. Jack, Ryan, and Adam were killed by him, Danny._ Steve tried to convince the voice that kept talking in his mind, but it continued to call him, he heard it again,

"Steve, babe look at me!"

 _How do you want me to look at you, you're not here anymore_ , Steve wondered.

"Steve!" Steve raised his head following the voice, without removing his hand from around Joseph's neck. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Danny standing in front of him,

"Danny!" Steve whispered sadly. _I'm going crazy_ , Steve thought.

"Yes buddy, I'm here."

"I'm sorry I've let you down, you're dead because of me." Danny felt nervous at hearing what Steve had just said. He did not know what Steve was talking about.

"Steve what are you talking about? I'm alive! Look at me."

"I’ve let you down partner, I'm sorry." Steve said, tears filling his eyes.

"Steve look at me, I'm here. You didn't let anybody down!" Danny approached and grabbed Steve’s arm, which was still around Joseph's neck.

Steve's body shuddered, and his eyes widened in panic as he looked at Danny, who echoed fearfully, "Steve!"

He felt his mind beating instead of his heart. His hands loosened which made Joseph fall, desperately trying to breath. Steve froze for a few moments in his place as he tried to comprehend what was happening around him, then he raised his hand to grab his head, it felt like it was about to explode. The images of the accident, his friend’s bodies and the blood covering everything around him, all those images returned to attack his mind, violently. He closed his eyes tightly to escape this hell, and repeated over and over, "Stop! Stop!" His breathing sped up, as he shouted, "Stop!" Steve felt the room spinning around him and darkness enveloped him. He noticed his body falling and colliding with the ground.

"Steve!" Danny cried as he rushed to grab him. He tried to prevent him from falling down, but he ended up losing his balance and falling to the ground with him. Quickly he sat up and lifted Steve, holding his face between his trembling hands, panic appeared on his face. "Steve look at me!" Danny quivered voice pleading, "Steve! Open your eyes and look at me."

He felt his body being raised and hands pulled him back as he fought. He tried to pull away but finally he found himself surrounded by three soldiers, who strongly took him out of the room. Danny looked towards Steve to find him surrounded by doctors and nurses, while Chris stood a few steps apart, directing his pistol at Steve's head. Within a few moments, he found himself standing in front of Steve's room door, which closed in front of his face.  
Danny stood there several minutes, trying to absorb what had happened, then turned to look around. When his eyes found Albert he rushed towards him intending to direct a punch to his face, but he found his hand writhed strongly behind him and Albert whispered in his ear, "I suppose you're not that strong to punch me!"

"I swear I'll make you all regret what you’ve done to him. You sob!" He tried to pull his hand away with no success. When Albert finally loosened his hand he pushed him back strongly, and directed his elbow to Albert's stomach, who groaned loudly and bent slightly forward. Danny turned to look into his eyes, "I'll make sure to throw you in prison myself!" Danny exited the hospital, and sat down behind his car wheel, unmoving for several minutes. He tried to calm his breath to no avail. With a burst of anger he started to strike the steering wheel several times. He pressed his head to it when he exhausted himself. He felt his body trembling from the anger.

Danny spent several minutes on the same position, until he was surprised by his phone ringing. He lifted it to see Chin's name on the screen. Breathing deeply several times, he proceeded to answered. "Yes Chin, do you have any new information?"

"Everyone is trying to keep me off the place, and they are convinced that Steve was the one who did this. They're frustrated by the idea that it was him who murdered their friend. Although, I just received a message from someone who claims to have information that might help us, and wants to see me far from his base; so nobody will notice him."

"That’s good, but what if it’s a trap?"

"That's why I called you. I think it’s better if we meet him together in front of our building, what do you think?"

"That's a good idea, but it may take me a bit until I get there."

"Are you okay? You sound upset. Has something happened to Steve?"

"I'll tell you when we meet. Chin," Danny paused for a moment and completed, "We must finish this quickly."

"I'll be waiting for you." Chin said and hang off.

Danny went back into the hospital, quickly heading to Thorpe's office. He needed to find him alone. Fortunately, he found him sitting there with his head resting on his hands. He knocked on the door. Thorpe raised his head, "Oh, Danny!” The doctor exclaimed in shock.

"I apologize for bothering you, but I came back to know about Steve's status."

The doctor gestured for him to enter with his hand, "I’d prefer if you sit down first!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of time. I want to know what’s happening around Steve, and please tell me the truth, because I'm sure that I wouldn't like to throw you in jail for assisting them, after we prove Steve's innocence."

The doctor smiled gently, "Son, I've sworn to take care of my patients despite their actions. I don't care if they're innocents or criminals, my job is to take care of them. I'm not helping anybody to hurt Steve, but I'm in the same position as you here, with no evidence. I don't have any proof about what's going on. Maybe Steve was the one who ripped his wounds! I can't accuse anyone of anything, especially with his unstable mental condition."

"What about the hand marks around his neck? Do you think he tried to kill himself too?!" Danny said sarcastically.

"They'll say it to anyone who visited Steve. There is no proof that Joseph was the one who did it. I've threatened to deliver my doubts to the governor, but Albert told me that they will transfer him to the prison's hospital. God alone knows what they'll do to him, there."

"What about fingerprints?"

"I had already thought of this, but I didn't find anything. Detective, I'm trying my best to protect Steve, but it’s gotten out of control."

"What happened there? Why did Steve attack Joseph?"

"I really have no answer for this. We were trying to calm him down when he began to suffer from a panic attack, and his heart rate raised to a critical point. I asked Joseph to remove the handcuffs so that we could work on his body. At the same moment Joseph was removing his handcuffs, Steve elbowed him and then jumped on him. He wrapped his hands around his neck to choke him!"  
"He kept repeating things I couldn't understand. He thought I was dead, you have any explanation for that?"

"I don't know anything about this. All I know is that his first panic attack occurred this morning. Joseph said that Steve had seen a news’s report that agitated him, then this happened!"

"So, there's something that happened this morning! When I left him yesterday he was calm." Danny thought deeply, then asked the doctor hoarsely, "How is he now?"

"I gave him a sedative injection to help him sleep, and a beta blocker agent to regulate his pulses. He tore his stitches again with his sudden moves, which caused him yet another problem. I won’t hide it, he's in a very critical condition and his heart's condition scares me. I don't think his condition will improve as long as his mental state is this bad."

Danny clenched his fist to prevent himself from blasting angrily for everything that had happened. He approached the man quickly, and put his card on the table, "I know this isn't your job, but I hope you contact me in case anything happens to Steve."

 “I will do so for sure” The doctor nodded his head in agreement.

Danny exited, and went in his way to their HQ. He hoped that they would have luck with that stranger.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
"You found anything?" Kono greeted Chin and Danny as soon as they entered through the door.

"We asked him about everything regarding Adam, not only his encryption. Through our conversation he explained to us their work mechanism in the navy, and that they're usually likely to have a signature to their coding that characterized each one of them." Chin said as he reached the smart table and worked to present some files on the screen.

"I told him that we've noticed Adam repeated the use of automated encryption more than any other type." Danny explained, pointing at the screen. It showed the missions that Adam participated in its file encryption, then completed. "We asked him to provide us the files of any mission Adam and Steve worked in together. We asked for Adam's coding files, as well. All we've here is random information so we need details, it may help to solve this case."

"Do you think he'll be able to do this’" Kono asked. She was exhausted from being so optimistic and then reach a dead end.

"He will try to hack Adam's files and download them, then send them to us. Luckily, he's confident of Steve's innocence, and he wants to help him no matter what." Danny drift away with his thought when he remembered what happened to Steve.

"If we could find Adam’s signature maybe we would be able to break this code." Kono said with raising hope.

"That's not necessarily so. According to Josh's words, they were changing their signature from time to time so nobody would be able to trace them. But since he used the automated encryption it's more likely he’d put his autograph on it. He wanted them to get to the files." Chin replied quietly.

"Our hope now is to get to Adam's signature and test it on this code, then we'll be able to know if it’s a success or not." Danny added nervously.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
"What happened exactly? How was he able to choke you like that?!" Albert asked angrily.

"I don't know, he was collapsing and the doctor asked me to remove the cuffs so they could work on him easily. When I removed his handcuffs, he suddenly burst with energy and jumped on me furiously." Sighed Joseph, embarrassment filling him for his stupid mistake.

"I don't think he deserves all the blame, Albert. We've benefited greatly from this!" Chris said as he entered the waiting area.

They turned to him in wonder, "What do you mean?" Albert asked.

"I've got an order to transfer Steve to the prison's hospital, tomorrow early morning. They considered him as a dangerous criminal for the hospital staff, after they read my report." Chris smiled mischievously, while Albert patted Joseph's shoulder and said,

"It seems our plan runaway was a huge success. Our goal was to let him collapse, but fortunately he reached a breaking point that led him to an outburst and to attack you. We've taken advantage from this unintentional error." Albert and Joseph laughed proudly.

"We must keep this between us until tomorrow morning. We don't want those idiots to ruin it." Chris said, his eyes shining with an evil glint.

"Now, we only need to inform our friends there of the plan, so they will be ready as soon as he reaches the prison. Tomorrow, we'll get rid of this Mcgarrett forever." Joseph said as he stood up and headed out.

"Make sure you cover it properly." Albert said coldly

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**I was so optimistic about this story impact!! So please, review, favorite, and follow, you don’t know how much it means to see those things.**

**Thanks a lot for your continuous support**

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by two gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**As I promised this is the second chapter in the same week, I hope you like it!**

****

** Chapter11:  **

The four friends gathered around their smart table waiting nervously for Josh to contact them. Danny was checking his mobile every few minutes to see if there was any message or a call from the hospital.

"I can’t carry with this anymore. I’ll go crazy any moment now." Danny said as he pressed his fists together.

"I think I should try again, perhaps I could find something." Jerry said as he looked at them shyly.

"You did a great job here Jerry, and we’re not blaming you for anything, so take off that shy expression from your face. We’ll wait to receive Adam’s file and then we’ll need your whole energy." Kono said, pressing his hand gently.

Chin looked at Danny with suspicion, who tapped his head on his hands and closed his eyes. The man was a total mess. He approached him, "Danny Is everything okay? You look more stressed since you came back from the hospital."

Danny pressed his eyes forcefully and breathed in several times. He was suffering because of his partner's situation. The blonde began to talk, "Steve attacked Joseph and tried to strangle him. When we tried to stop him he was mumbling strange things," Swallowing with difficulty, Danny completed, "I don’t know why, but he thought I was dead and that he’s the cause of that." He gestured with his trembling hands to explain to them, "He collapsed in front of me, and I could not do anything for him. They threw me out and prevented me from entering again to see him." Danny looked at his feet sadly, "He thought that he had let me down, but in fact I'm the one who has let him down." Chin and Kono exchanged a pitiful look.

Kono approached him and lifted his head to look into his tortured eyes,

"I think it's not yet finished, so you couldn’t know if you let him down or not. We still have a last hope to follow. Don't allow them to distract you. Steve’s strong enough to bear all of this. Don't worry about him, just focus here so we can find a solution for this code." Kono smiled to him with hope, while he nodded his head silently.

Another hour passed before the table's screen illuminated with a notification of a received file. Kono sped to open it when she read the sender’s name, Josh. The file contained in detail each mission in which Adam had participated, the encryption of its file, with the used codes. She went quickly to Chin’s office and knocked on the outer glass gesturing at him and Jerry to come. She gestured at Danny just the same, who was working in his office. When the four gathered around the screen, she began to speak.

"It’s time for the real work." Kono said firmly, then distributed the files on the four screens in front of them. The file contained six missions' codes. She put each one of them on a different screen while leaving the fifth on the smart table screen. The sixth mission code was left aside until they finished what they had.

"Each one of us will search for the code that appears in front of him, and we’ll leave the fifth and the sixth for later. Danny you've the third mission code. Jerry you’ve the first code. Chin you’ve the fourth code, and I have the second code." Everyone began to work quickly, putting their entire soul into finding Adam’s signature.

Two hours later, Jerry was the first to speak.

"The two key words for my mission were _Byzantine and mercury_. I didn’t find any relation between them, and it’s not necessary for them to be there but they should have a relation with one of yours." Jerry looked around him as he waited for their answer, "It didn’t ring any bell there?" they shook their heads in denial, and Chin said,

"My key words were _Hollburn and Lilium_. The first is a village in the Netherlands and the second one is the famous flower. I couldn’t find any connection between the two words, but I think he chose _Lilium_ because the mission was in Afghanistan, which is known for this kind of flower." Chin finished and turned to look at Danny," What about your mission, what were the key words?"

“They were _Tenmu and Crescent_ , the first was a Chinese emperor and the second is one of the moon phases. I couldn't find any link between the two, not even with what you have said."

Kono stretched her lips as she said, "Mine were _Manesbury Abbey_ and _Anchor_. You know what the second means but the first one is a religious building in Turkey. No links between them, or with yours as you can see."

"It seems that we’re too optimistic about finding Adam's signature easily." Chin said nervously.

"We still have the last two codes, let’s finish them, then we'll see what we find!" Danny said firmly, "I’ll work on the fifth with Chin while you and Jerry work on the sixth." He referred to Kono, who placed the fifth code on Danny’s screen, then began to work quickly with Jerry.

After another hour, Danny spoke nervously, "The key words of this code were _Dagobert_ and _Stigmatism_. The first was a Romanian King and the second is a property of an optical system. We didn’t find any relation between them or with the other keys."

Kono said desperately, "We also didn’t find any connection between this mission code and the others, despite that they’re referring to the mission location which was Britain. The first word was _Kent_ which is famous for _Orchard_ gardens and this was the second word.”

Danny pressed his temple tiredly as he tried to find a solution to these complex unrelated words, "What if we put all of them together and discuss the possibilities to find a link?"

"I've done it already; I put them in a matrix so the application would connect two words together at a time, but it didn’t have any successful outcome." Jerry said. Despair was clear on their faces.

Chin began to speak, trying to regain their enthusiasm. "Let’s grasp it word by word together and look for the whole details, maybe we’ll find it then."

Kono arranged the words on the smart table, then began a search for the first word, Byzantine.

They continued to move from one word to another until they arrived, an hour later to the ninth word _Dagobert_. Jerry was the reader at that time,

" _Dagobert_ the second’s was Sigebert the third’s son and the king of Austrasia. He was accounted as a saint by the Roman Catholic Church. He reigned between the years 676 to 679 and took power after the murder of Clovis the third ..." Danny interrupted Jerry as he looked towards him in amazement,

"Wait a minute," Danny thought deeply for a few moments and then asked carefully, "What did you say about the time of his reign?"

"His reign lasted from the year 676 to..." Danny interrupted him again,

"676, you said something about this number before, right?" Danny was speaking with a shaking voice full of excitement.

"What?!" Jerry asked wonderingly when he did not understand what Danny was referring to.

Danny pushed his chair back and stood up quickly, "When you explained to me the encryption that was used in this code two days ago, you said something about the number 676?"

"Yes, this is true. I said the number of letters in this matrix is 676." Jerry replied. He began to understand what Danny was trying to say.

"I think Adam has used words indicating this number as his own signature, and I hope this will turn out to be true." He looked towards Kono, who was working quickly on the computer.

"Or he used history as his own signature!" She ran her fingers over the table to transfer the file to the front screen. The screen showed the most important events in history on the year 676:

 _Byzantine_ infestation, _Dagobert_ the second became the new ruler of Austrasia, _Kent_ invasion by King Mercia, Empror _Tenmu_ of Japan approves the taxes, founding of _Malmesbury Abbey_ on the site of the hermitage, founding of the monastery at Breedon on the Hill on the site of the Bulwarks, Cuthbert of Lindisfarne retires to a hermitage near _Holburn_ , Pope Adeodatus the second’s death, and lastly the death of Æscwine, king of Wessexhe.

Kono jumped with joy to embrace Danny. "Danny you found it."

"We should try now to find the second key word for our code." Danny said, smiling nervously.

"We have nine major events, if we exclude the six we have already found, then we’ll be left with three events. I’ll put them together against the first key word, _Betrayal_. It’ll not take long until we discover the outcome." Jerry said, and went quickly to Chin’s office where he started to work on the program and to add the words.

An hour had passed since Jerry had begun to work on finding the second key word. Kono was sitting in front of the smart table to review some files, while Chin looked out through his office’s window in hopes that this would end soon. Meanwhile, Danny was sitting on the couch in Steve's office, contemplating the silence around him. He recalled the last week’s events, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Danny Williams,"

"Danny, I’m Dr. Thorpe. I’ve called to inform you that they’ll transfer Steve to the prison’s hospital. I'm really sorry, but no one told me anything until this moment."

"What? What’re you saying?" Danny stood up rapidly; he felt his heart shrink from fear.

"They’re finishing his transfer process. You must hurry up." The doctor said, then hang off the phone.

Danny felt the earth rotate under his feet, and his heart try to escape from his chest. He took a deep breath to absorb Thorpe’s words. _They will transfer Steve to the prison’s hospital._ The sentence was repeated in his mind several times, as he stood frozen in his place. Interrupting his misery, Chin’s voice came to him as he opened the door with force,

"Danny we found the code." Danny pulled out from his shock, and rushed out following Chin to find Kono and Jerry in his office looking at the code. It began to break down to consecutive letters until the whole code formed arranged letters, then different files began to appear on the screen in succession.

Danny touched the screen to open one of the files. It turned to contain several images of Albert, Chris and Joseph exchanging documents, weapons, and money with different foreign troops. The other file contained multiple documents, including several agreements between seal team eighteen and foreign forces.

"We need to deliver this to the governor and the Navy command now. They’re transferring Steve to the prison’s hospital. We must stop them immediately." Danny said, as his voice quivered. After taking several successive breaths he ordered, "Chin I need you to come with me to stop them, while Kono delivers the files to the governor and he issues an arrest warrant."

Danny quickly went to his office to take his gun and badge, then headed out with Chin, on their way to the hospital.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50  **

 

He felt pain with every vibration going through his body. Steve rolled his head to observe his surroundings as his senses came back. Opening his eyes slightly to adapt to the bright light above him, he closed them again quickly. He tried repeatedly until he managed to keep them open. The injured seal looked around, exploring the place. He thought he was imagining it, but it turned out that he was right when a medic leaned over him to examine his pupil, _I’m in an ambulance_. His mind tried to understand what was going on with no success, _why am I in an ambulance?_ He tried to remember what had happened, but the dizziness was too strong to keep his mind focused. A wave of pain spread through his body due to the car moving, he closed them back again tightly. After several minutes of continuous torment, he felt the car stop, then the back doors opened and he was allowed to smell the fresh air of Hawaii for the first time in several days. He shut his eyes in surrender when he felt them pulling the gurney out of the car. Steve did not open them until he felt someone pressing gently on his shoulder.

"Do you think you are able to sit down for a few minutes on this wheelchair until they finish your entering papers?" The medic asked softly.

Steve was suffering in silence, he was very tired, and he couldn’t even move his head in agreement or denial.

The medic was speaking to someone Steve was not able to see, "I don’t think he can sit down. I’d prefer to wait here until you finish his entry process, then I’ll move him to his bed myself."

"He’s tougher than he seems, don’t worry about him. Just yesterday he was jumping around trying to kill me. Don’t let his acting fool you." Steve felt his blood chill when he heard Joseph's voice, who approached to be in his line of vision, then he continued, "Or you have another word here?"

The medic tried to argue, but Joseph said firmly, "I think your work ends by handing him to competent authority, and as I know my name is what appear as the recipient on the bottom of your warrant. Help him to sit on this chair and then you can get out of here." The medic felt his blood boiling from Joseph insolence, although he carried out his orders without any more arguing.

He approached Steve and leaned in to remove the belt that surrounded his waist to secure him on the gurney, and whispered apologetically to Steve. "I'm really sorry." He wrapped his arm around Steve's back and helped him to raise his body, while Steve pushed back his own hand to support himself. A cry of pain escaped his mouth with the sudden pressure on his abdomen. Steve closed his eyes to ease the pain. The medic stood in front of him, while he was suffering to take a breath.

"We don’t have the whole day here. What do you think about jumping like yesterday and sitting on this chair, saving all this acting for yourself?" Joseph said.

Steve placed his hand on the gurney and lowered his feet to put them on the floor softly. He tried hardly to hide his pain from Joseph’s gloating eyes, but that did not last long. At the same moment his left foot touched the ground he felt his broken ankle scream. His body staggered and he was about to fall if it wasn’t for the medic, who gripped him from his waist to prevent him from falling without knowing that he had caused him more damage as he pressed on Steve’s abdomen. Steve screamed in pain, his body was begging for mercy while his spirit tore from the humiliation. Supporting his hand on the chair’s arm with help from the medic, he hunched his body and sat down, leaning on himself in pain. The medic apologized to him again, then stepped back and headed out quickly to compose himself and not engage in a fight with Joseph, who smiled, full of victory, ignoring the two soldiers who stood next to him.

Joseph bowed in front of Steve, whispering in his ear, "Read your last prayer, you’re approaching the end soon." He laughed coldly, then got up to push Steve’s wheelchair quietly towards a long corridor.

Steve felt wet air go in contact with his sweating face. He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in an open yard which was beside a big building, surrounded by barbed wire from every side. _I'm in the prison!_ He thought to himself. Joseph pushed him until they came to the middle of the yard.

"I'm going to finish your remaining entry papers. I'll let you breathe your last breath of fresh air!" Joseph said, and walked away with the soldiers to get into the building.

 _It seems that my end will be here_. Closing his eyes in despair, Steve thought. _I'm sorry guys, your sacrifices meant nothing._ He looked towards the sky, imagining Jack, Ryan, and Adam’s faces, he then moved his gaze to the ground ashamed. He breathed out tiredly, _Danny, Kono, Chin, I hope you’re fine and that you know I really didn’t do it_.

He contemplated the ground for several minutes desperately, until several shadows appeared around him. He saw feet on his right and in front. Quietly, he tried to lift his head, resisting the dizziness. He found himself surrounded by several prisoners dressed in orange uniforms and smiling at him mischievously. The seal sensed the danger surrounding him. He pushed himself to the back, when one of them approached him and sat in front of his chair,

"Take it easy, we’re not in a hurry commander." Their laugh resonated loudly as Steve stuck his back to the chair. The next thing he was aware of, was the same prisoner grabbing his neck and lifting him up into the air.

** H50H50H50H50H50  **

**Your support means a lot so keep it up please, follow, and favorite, and your words always make my day so please don't pass without review.**

 


	12. Chapter 12

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by two gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**This is the chapter were you will kill me for sure for what I did to Steve, but believe me there is another last darker chapter.**

** Enjoy! **

****

** Chapter 12: **

From the moment they left their headquarters, Danny and Chin set off at full speed in an attempt to get to the hospital before they transferred Steve. It was over a quarter of an hour since the doctor's call.

"Chin call Dr. Thorpe and tell him to try and delay them until we get there." Danny asked nervously, he was checking his watch every passing moment. His fingers were clutching the car wheel hardly.

Chin touched the phone screen and dialed the last number in the income calls. When the sound came to him, he put it on speaker.

"Dr. Thorpe, this is Chin and Danny from Five-0,"

"Danny why aren’t you here yet? They've already transferred Steve. They’re in their way to the prison now." The doctor said worriedly.

"What?!" Danny shouted in fear, "What’re you saying? It’s been only a quarter of an hour since you notified me!"

"They were planning for this earlier than I thought. I called you within a few minutes after they informed me. Although, they fully equipped Steve for transportation without waiting for me. Within moments after that, they had already transferred him to the ambulance and were heading to the prison, followed by Joseph.”

"How long have they been out?" Chin asked anxiously. His heart was pounding rapidly.

"Almost ten minutes." The doctor replied, "I'm really sorry, I should have known they were planning something after yesterday's incident."

"It's not your fault, and I swear I’ll make them regret this." Danny said angrily as Chin thanked the doctor and hang off the phone.

"They’ll need twenty minutes until they reach the prison, and it’ll take us thirty-five minutes, best case scenario." Chin looked nervously at Danny "Do you think they could hurt him during this time?"

Danny swallowed with difficulty and pressed on the gas pedal strongly to increase the speed. The fear for his friend was eating at his soul. He could not imagine what they would be able to do during those minutes. He knew they hadn’t taken him there for nothing. They were planning for something but he did not know what.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

Steve's body shuddered violently as the prisoner lifted him from his neck. The prisoner pushed him strongly against the barbed wired wall, then he fell to the ground. He felt the pain explode all over his body as he tried to breathe through it hardly. Watching the feet approaching him, then he saw the raised foot collide with his body. That crushed his dignity. He put one arm around in front of head and the other to his abdomen to protect himself. He groaned from each kick that collided with his body. Continuous kicks and screams of pain passed without any help arriving. When that finally end, he found himself being raised up, and surrounded by four prisoners.

One of them folded his hands behind his back, which almost tore his injured shoulder apart. While another one stood in front of him and used his body as a boxing bag, punched him everywhere without any mercy. He felt his jaw bones shatter after the third punch that was directed to his face, and blood seeped out of his mouth. Followed by several punches to his chest which made his breathing worse as he heard several of his ribs break. All this agony was nothing compared to what he felt from the first punch to his wounded side. Steve cried out loudly, his body arched up as he tried to absorb the pain. Another punch to the same tortured side was enough to make him forget to even attempt. He clenched his teeth to prevent the next cry that tried to escape his mouth and calm his shivering body, which added more pain to his misery.

He looked around desperately in hopes that this suffering would end soon. The idea flashed in his head, _you deserve this. You deserve every single moment of this pain and more, after you left your friends die there_. _Taste their cup!_ He blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision, but the images of Jack, Ryan, and Adam were the only thing he could see. They laughed scornfully at him.

"Help me, please, help me!" Intermittent words came out with his trembling voice.

The prisoners stopped for a moment to laugh when they caught what he was murmuring. One of them approached to catch Steve’s face strongly in his hand, ignoring the tortured moan that left Steve’s mouth when he moved his broken jaw.  

"Even if you scream for help, nobody will hear you. No one knows about your presence here. They think you're in your solitary cell, in the prison's hospital." A crooked smile appeared on the prisoner’s face. He looked at one of his companions, who exceeded him in size and nodded to him, "I think you will enjoy shattering his bones." He turned and winked at Steve, "Good luck."

Steve closed his eyes and surrendered to what would surely happen to him. He felt his spirit leave his body and return to explode in pain with every punch that he received. His friends' cries returned to invade his mind, adding more pain to his already tortured soul. Steve felt like this hell would never end. It was full of agony, despite the pain he was in, his brain refused to give him a rest. The images of his friends suffering and aching cries, and not to forget Joseph’s crooked smile face, who eliminated them one by one, were continuously looping in his mind.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the sky to capture his last resort. At that exact moment, an angry cry reached his ears.

"Stop! Hold your place, nobody move or we’ll shot."

The beautiful sky ravished his tortured soul, his eyes glued to it. He started to lose himself there, but something in that voice drew him to it.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Danny got out of the car quickly, followed by Chin and together they rushed inside. After several procedures, they arrived at the inner gate where one of the guards stopped them.

"Where do you think you’re going?”

"We don’t have any time for this, man. We’ve an ordered to arrest seal team eighteen members, and get Commander Steve McGarrett out of here." Danny said as he lifted his badge in front of the prison’s guard, "Danny Williams, Five-0."

"Oh man, a few minutes ago we finished his entering process. One of that team was with him, Joseph if I remember correctly.”

"Please, we don’t have time to explain this. Just guide us to where they are." Danny said as he tried to stop himself from blasting angrily.

“Will we never get rid of you?" Joseph voice reached Danny’s ears, who turned to him, and quickly ran and flicked to hit him with his full force. He directed several punches to Joseph’s face, which cracked his nose and jaw.

Danny was stopped by Chin, who held him firmly to stop him from attacking joseph again. While Joseph was held by several guards to stop his agitation.

"You bastard, I swear I’ll kill for this." Joseph shouted as he wiped the flowing blood from his nose.

Chin approached Joseph and folded his arms behind him, then restrained him with a zip tie. "You're under arrest for treason and murdering of three naval officers with an attempt to kill a fourth. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Chin said firmly as he tried to stop himself from getting out his pistol and blowing out Joseph’s head. (Ok, he totally should have. //ignore this comment lol//)

"What do you mean by this? Are you crazy?" Joseph shouted as he tried to escape from Chin’s hands.

"We found many documents, and photos that prove yours and your team’s involvement in treason. I think you better remain silent, and try to settle down." Chin said as he tightened Joseph’s hands tie.

Danny approached him as he looked into his eyes angrily, "Where’s Steve?" Danny asked, he clenched his teeth tightly.

Joseph smiled as he looked at Danny defiantly. "I prefer if you looked for him yourself. I don’t think you’ll like what you'll find." Joseph received a strong punch to his stomach after his last word.

Danny was drawn back by one of the guards away from Joseph, with a whisper in his ear.

“The place is filled with surveillance cameras, watch your actions.”

"I just hang off from the prison's hospital reception. They haven't had any new patient today." The gate guard announced.

“I saw him pushing Steve’s wheelchair through the corridor. He must have taken him to the prison yard, next to the hospital building." Another officer added. He led them through the corridor, after they handed Joseph to two of the prison’s guards.

As they reached the end of the corridor, a cry of pain reached their ears.  Danny and Chin’s hearts skipped a beat when they heard it. They knew it was their friend’s cry. They ran towards the door and stormed out to find themselves at a huge open area, surrounded by barbed wire and separated by several corridors that ended with electronic doors.

They looked around them quickly, when the officer pointed his hand to the third yard, "There."

They ran fast towards the first corridor and with the help of the officer, they got through the electronic door. They did the same with the second and the third. When they arrived at their destination, Danny raised his weapon quickly and shouted,

"Stop hold your place, nobody move or we’ll shoot."

His eyes searched for his friend. When he found Steve, Danny felt his heart sink to floor at the view in front of him. Steve’s face was not recognizable, if it wasn’t for his eyes. They were staring out desperately at the sky. His clothes were torn and covered with shoe’s marks, blood and dirt.

"Steve!" Danny called him, his voice full of fear.

Steve heard that voice around him again, but this time it was calling his name. His eyes looked for the sound’s source. The sweat and blood that covered his face blurred his vision. He blinked several times to clear his eyes. The form in front of him was familiar, he whispered, "Danny!"

He felt one of the prisoner’s hands loosen from his arm and then surround his throat, while his other hand held his wounded shoulder, to drag him back.

Chin and Danny took another step forward while shouting, "Stop before we shoot."

The whole area filled with guards, but no one took an action, fearing for Steve’s safety.

"You must stop now, no need to add other penalties to the one you already have." The officer said firmly as he stood next to Danny and Chin, only a few meters separated them from Steve.

"I won’t harm if another penalty added to my imprisonment." The prisoner said while squeezing Steve’s neck hardly, who raised his hand and tried to pull the prisoner’s arm away from his suffocating throat.

Danny saw a dirty smile appear on the prisoner’s lips, and he felt his stomach clench.

Not far away, Steve looked at him, his eyes begging for help. He opened his mouth to speak. His voice was trying desperately to come out of his choked throat, "Danny!"

The prisoner's hands tightened around his neck as he blinked several times, looking at his friends tiredly. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blade penetrating his back on the left side. His body arched, with widened eyes, a tortured cry of pain left his mouth. He held the prisoner’s arm with all his might to overcome the pain, with no success.

"Steve!" Danny cried in panic when he saw his friend aching features. That was enough to breakdown his world as he ran towards him, ignoring all the cries of fear behind him, "No, no, no, Steve!"

The prisoner’s arm loosened from his neck as he pulled the blade out of Steve's back. A tortured cry of pain get its way out of Steve's mouth. He found himself falling face down to the ground with full force. The bullet’s sound resonated around him slowly. His heartbeat slowed down, and his chest tried to get air inside with no avail. That did not last for long, suddenly everything accelerated in a horrible way. Steve felt his heart begin to pump so fast, he felt his chest tighten as if it would explode in any moment. His breathing narrowed to a degree where he felt it was there only to torture him. The pain increased with each passing second, until his body began to shake violently. Its attempt to deal with pain without being aware that it was causing him more damage.

Strong hands held his shoulder and lifted him a little, "Steve, come on, stay with me!" Danny’s voice was trembling with fear. Steve wished he could reassure him that he was alright, but the pain prevented him from breathing.

Raising him off the ground as he searched for the place of the wound, Danny wrapped his hand behind Steve’s back and there he felt a wet area. He looked at his hand, it was stained with a dark red color. He felt his heart constrict and his mind freeze for a few moments, then he quickly took off his shirt and hugged Steve’s body to give him space to put the shirt behind Steve’s back. He lowered Steve’s body slowly so he rested on his own thigh, making sure to put it in a certain angle to apply pressure to the wound. He felt the blood flowing profusely and covering his thigh quickly.

Steve's body jerked up with the contact of the wound to Danny’s thigh. He arched his back up, which caused him more pain, as Danny grabbed his shoulder and put him back down. Moans of pain escaped Steve's mouth as his eyes widened, without being able to speak out his agony or breathe through it.

"Breathe, please breathe. Steve buddy, you have to breathe." Danny felt his body trembling with fear. He was watching his friend suffering and his lips turning blue without being able to do anything.

Steve raised his hand to grab Danny’s arm, he pressed it strongly. "Da ... Dan.. Danny!" Tormented words slipped through his lips.

"Yes, buddy I'm here. Look at me Steve. I'm here. Come on, stay with me, please!"

It took him several minutes to collect his breath, as Danny watched him quietly. Then a trembling voice pronounced, "I don’t think I can go anywhere!" Steve smiled painfully, then closed his eyes as another shiver spread through his body.

Danny laughed fearfully and then replied, "You think so!"

Steve opened his eyes tiredly, he tried to focus his gaze on Danny, who pressed his shoulder gently. "We’ve opened the microchip Steve. They’ll spend the rest of their lives in prison." Steve closed his eyes as another wave of pain attacked him, and leaned his head back,

"Hey, hey look at me. Look at me, Steve! Open your eyes and look at me!" Danny pleaded with him in a trembling voice. Steve tried to resist the dizziness and opened his eyes, he listened to Danny’s fearful voice, "That’s my boy. Now you have to stay with me, so we can celebrate this together on your wallet." Danny laughed, to prevent his tears from falling.

Steve shared a light laugh which ended with a cough wave. He felt that his lung was ruptured. Steve tried to inhale, but couldn’t. He tried again to find himself coughing, but this time blood seeped from his mouth.

Danny’s eyes widened at this, "No, no, no, no, this isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!" However, he felt Steve’s hand digging forcefully on his arm and his body spasm violently. Steve tried desperately to get some air into his lungs, when Danny warped his neck with a hand and tipped his head to the side so he could breathe.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm sorry. I’m too late." Danny cried warmly,

Steve took several successive breaths after his throat was clear. He tried to cope with the pain for his friend’s sake. Ignoring the taste of blood he swallowed, then turned his head to look at Danny, "You cleaned my name idiot, why are you sorry?" He closed his eyes quietly for a moment then opened them again to say, "I couldn’t wish for a better brother than you." Another wave of coughing attacked him, for which Danny again leaned his head to the side. Fearful of Steve choking with his own blood.

"Stop talking you bastard, you’re hurting yourself!" Danny shouted at him, tears covering his cheeks.

"I need to be sure my voice will hunt you after my death!" Steve pronounced after the cough episode had stopped, his voice cracking between every few words. A tired smile appeared on his torn lips for Danny, as he resisted his heavy eyelids.

"You won’t die. You hear me. I won’t allow that to happen," Danny took several deep breaths as he continued. "Steve you’re not allowed to die, not before we celebrate throwing them in jail." His voice cracked.

"Danny, I really appreciate what you've done for me. No one else would have done this for me." His body shuddered from the effort of talking, but he wanted to say this to Danny. "I’m sorry partner. I don’t think I will survive this. It’s very bad, Danny." He shut his eyes, confirming his speech when another wave of pain invaded his body. He pressed Danny's arm, looking for a relief from the pain he felt, with no success.

Chin who was securing the area with the guards approached and knelt beside them, watching Steve in horror. He was fighting the increasing panic in his mind. He didn’t want to relive this scene again, not with Steve.

Danny felt blood flowing heavily from Steve’s wound, as Steve’s eyes closed forever. "Steve you must resist, come on man, open your eyes. “Steve!" Danny felt his heart racing as he watched Steve giving up to the pain that engulfed him. "You sob, don’t do this to me. Steve wake up, Steve!" Danny lifted his friend’s body to hug him tightly, tears pouring down his eyes profusely. "Steve please, I’m begging you, wake up. Open your eyes and look at me. You can’t leave me here alone, please." He sobbed heavily, as he squeezed his friend’s body even tighter. "Steve, come on super seal, wake up. You can’t die on me."

He felt strong hands shaking his shoulder, "Sir, we’ll take it from here!" Danny looked at the paramedics, who surrounded him. As he loosened his grip to Steve’s body, they began to work quickly without wasting any time.

One of them pushed Steve’s body on the side and applied a HemCon bandage to his bleeding wound, at the same time the other hang an IV solution and an O-type blood bag to Steve’s arm to replace his blood loss. The third paramedic held Steve’s other arm and emptied a morphine injection in his vein to ease the pain. It took them only a few minutes, then they lifted Steve to put him on the gurney, as Danny watched the scene in complete shock.

One of them covered Steve’s face with an oxygen mask when the other shouted, "We’re losing him. His body is going into shock, his heart’s fibrillating!"

They rapidly ripped Steve’s shirt and stuck the defibrillator pads on his chest, they waited for the signal then shouted. "Clear!" Steve’s body jerked up with the shock.

Danny approached them quietly and fell on his knees next to Steve. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed his friend's hand. "Please don’t do this to me. Please, wake up!"

After a few seconds, they tried again without any success. Every time their attempts failed, Danny felt himself lose a part of his soul.

"We got a rhythm!" Shouted a medic after the fourth time. Danny felt his lungs squeeze to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Only a few moments after that and they were back at the ambulance, heading towards the hospital.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

The car trip seemed like years to Danny’s soul, who was holding Steve’s hand as he prayed for him to stay alive. Resisting all desperate thoughts that spun in his mind.

Once they arrived at the hospital’s gate, he noticed that the trauma team was waiting for them and as the ambulance’s doors opened, movement filled the area around them. Within a few minutes, they had transferred Steve to the operating room, and Danny found himself standing in front of the closed door. He did not know how much time passed before he heard Kono’s voice behind him,

"Danny!"

When he turned to her, she rushed towards him, "What happened to Steve? Chin told me he was transferred here!" Her voice was trembling, and fear was clear on her features.

Danny wished he could calm her, but he did not have any news about Steve’s case, and what he had seen before was not reassuring. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head in surrender. A trembling smile appeared on his lips as his eyes filled with tears, "He died in my hands, Kono. I saw him die and I wasn’t able to do anything." Kono approached him and embraced him tightly, as tears flowed from her eyes, while Danny stood there motionless.

They stood there waiting as they held each other. When one of the nurses came out, Danny rushed to stop her,

"Miss could you tell us what's going on there?"

The nurse looked at him surprised, and asked, "You’re with Commander McGarrett?"

"Yes, I'm his partner, and his next of kin.”

"I'm sorry, there is nothing new. They’re still trying to stabilize his condition." She patted Danny’s shoulder gently, "Don’t lose your hope. I'm sorry, but they need me back with the tools." The nurse sped away, leaving Kono and Danny to return to their anxious state.

Sitting on the waiting room, Danny and Kono were joined by Chin. It had been seven hours since they had arrived at the hospital, when several doctors came out of the operation room, fatigue was clear on their faces. Danny jumped to his feet and approached them,

"How is Steve?" He swallowed with difficulty trying to remove the lump from his throat.

"Are you his relative?" Asked one of the doctors.

"Sorry, I'm Detective Danny Williams. Steve’s partner and next of kin. These are Kono and Chin."

"I'm Dr. Tim Noah the responsible physician of Steve’s case, it’s a pleasure to meet you." The doctor gestured at the rest of his team to head back to their work, while he started explaining Steve’s situation to them. "When Commander Steve arrived here his body had already entered into shock from the loss of blood, but we were able to keep his organs working by compensating the blood loss and supplying his body with oxygen. On the other hand, the stab was deep enough to puncture his left lung, which worsened his condition and filled his rib cage with blood and that put more pressure on his heart, causing him additional load rather than the blood loss. That what had caused his heart to stop previously. We were able to remove the blood from his chest and stitch his wound, but it will take his lung a long time to return to its normal state. His body is in a very weak state and full of bruises, I noticed he was beaten a few hours ahead, which tore his previous wounds. He has a list of broken bones, a broken jaw, several broken ribs and they complicated the fracture in his ankle." He paused to give them a moment to process what he had said and then continued. "The wound on his abdomen is badly swollen, which caused the spread of an infection through Steve’s body. We started him on a strong antibiotics regimen and all we hope is that it’ll not turn to into a sepsis." The doctor sighed as he looked at their shocked expressions, then he completed quietly. "It’s not a secret, his condition is very critical. He’ll need all the support you can provide. It may seem that he’s not aware of you, but I believe that emotional support is the strongest factor to improve a patient's condition."

"Can we see him?" Danny asked in a quivering voice.

"They’re preparing him to be transferred to his room. When he has settled down there, you can visit him."

"Doctor, he’ll survive, right?" Kono suddenly asked. Danny and Chin’s concerned eyes watched the doctor’s mouth waiting for his answer.

"I can’t promise you anything, but he seems to be a fighter. Fighters don’t give up easily." The doctor smiled at them, then he politely excused himself,

"I'll leave you now. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you."  The three of them nodded their heads at him with respect. As the doctor headed away, each one of them went back to his place. Chin stood by the door, Kono sat on a nearby chair while Danny was pacing up and down the corridor to process what the doctor had said.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a nurse came through pushing Steve’s bed, who appeared to be sleeping quietly. His body was covered with several devices, his chest full of pads, and his arms attached to several IV bags. Steve’s condition raised terror in their hearts.

Danny approached him and held his hand gently as he walked beside him, while Kono took the other one. Chin simply helped the nurse push him until they reached the room where the nurse asked them to wait outside until she settled Steve in his bed, then she would allow them to enter.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it,**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, your words mean a lot to me.**

**I'm overwhelmed by your great support. Your follow, favorite and review always make my day, so please keep it up.**

**Now I should run to hide after what I have done to our lovely Steve.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by the gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

 

No words could describe my happiness of your great support, I'm overwhelmed by all the follows, favorites and reviews, so thanks to infinity and beyond.

Enjoy!

****

** Chapter13: **

Danny spent the following two days next to his friend. He kept hoping that Steve would wake up at any moment but that wish didn’t come true. Despite that, Steve’s doctor kept him up to date about Steve’s critical situation, Danny believed in his friend’s capability to overcome this. He tried hard to control his emotions but with every passing moment that Steve did not show any response, the panic inside his soul grew.   

Navy put Albert, Chris, and Joseph in solitary imprisonment. They would be given over to the martial-court according to the evidences provided by Steve’s team.

Chin entered the room quietly and approached him, pressing Danny’s shoulder softly, gesturing at him to get out. When they were outside,

"How are you doing over here?" Chin asked as he looked at Danny in concern.

"I think I'm okay." Danny smiled and looked at the ground sadly, "I can’t say the same about Steve."

Chin swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak, "I know you’ll refuse, but you should go to your house to rest a bit and I’ll stay with Steve."

Danny raised his eyes to look at Chin objecting, but Chin’s tortured features stopped him. He paused a minute, then he finally spoke, "You want to stay with him, don’t you?" Danny asked, smiling sadly.

"If you don’t mind..."

"Ok then. I'm going to have a shower and change into some clean clothes, then I’ll come back to you. I think you’re the best to provide his soul some energy by staying beside him." Danny smiled and patted Chin’s shoulder.

"Thank you, Danny." Chin looked at him with gratitude. He rushed inside the room and approached Steve. Chin sat on the chair next to his friend’s bed as he looked fearfully at Steve’s pale features. He had lost a lot of weight, his body was covered in bandages and surrounded by wires. Closing his eyes to calm his nerves, he reopened them and held Steve’s hand, "How are you bro? We miss your presence among us. The place is so quiet without you, I think we miss your madness too. Steve you’re the spirit who binds the members of this family together, we need you. You must resist.”

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

Danny entered his quiet home and turned the lights on, he sighed deeply.  Since that night he had come to home only to change his clothes and go back to work again. Putting his keys and gun on the table, he went to his bedroom, guilt filling him for leaving Steve’s side to enjoy some rest. Turning the lights on, he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he finished, he headed to his bedroom. His feet froze. He had cleaned his house of all traces of that night three days ago, but he forgot about the bed that Steve had been treated on. His heart beats accelerated and his mind restored what happened that night. Steve’s cries, the wounds they found all over his body, Steve’s case in the hospital with Joseph presence, and Steve’s cry in the prison. Pictures began to hunt his mind rapidly, and the events happened faster until he reached the point when Steve’s heart had stopped. Danny felt tears flowing from his eyes, and his chest constricted painfully. His feet buckled and he found himself on the ground. Pressing his back against the bed, he pulled his knees to his chest, crying heavily.

He did not know how much time passed before he opened his eyes to find himself lying beside the bed, he had fallen asleep. Getting up quickly to look at the clock, he saw that it had been only two hours since he had come. A headache almost blew his head as he went into the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror to find that his eyes were swollen. He did not know if it was from lack of sleep or from the tears. He washed his face with cold water and changed his clothes, then went to his car and dashed to the hospital again.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Danny entered quietly to find Chin sitting on the chair next to Steve’s bed accompanied by Kono, who sat on the edge of the bed holding Steve’s hand. The two were talking quietly to him.

"Hey, there!" Danny said, "I see you have gathered without me!" Danny smiled at them as he sat on the other side of the bed, pressing Steve's arm gently, "Sleeping beauty didn’t wake up yet?" Sadness appeared in his voice despite his attempt to seem funny.

"I think he still needs more rest." Kono looked at Steve’s pale face which was covered by an oxygen mask, the moisture condensed from one moment to another from Steve’s successive breaths.

"You slept well?" Asked Chin.

Danny laughed sarcastically when he remembered what happened to him,

"I think so." He raised his eyebrows in response.

"Just look at his eyes and you will not need an answer." Kono said sarcastically, "He seems to miss fighting with you, boss." She squeezed Steve’s hand gently as she spoke.

Steve’s doctor and nurse entered at that time. The doctor smiled when he saw how they surrounded Steve. He talked quietly, "This is what I call emotional support." The three of them turned to the voice, to find the doctor smiling at them.

Danny got up and stepped away a little to give the doctor enough space to examine Steve. He ran some diagnostic tests on Steve and pressed his shoulder softly, speaking firmly.

"I think they deserve some resistance, Steve." He did not receive any response. Steve remained unresponsive since he had left the operating room, and if it wasn’t for him breathing by himself they could have considered him dead.

The doctor went out joined by Chin and Danny, the two were hoping to hear any good news,

"There’s no need to hide this, we haven’t received any response from him. His condition is considered critical until this moment. His body is weaker than it looks, and I think what he suffered caused him more damage than we had imagined. His vital signs are still abnormal, he’s suffering hypotension with a low breathing rate, which is also lighter than normal, which caused his kidney a heavier load with the accumulation of carbonate in his blood. His injured lung acting only 20% compared to its normal state, which increased the load on the right lung. His body is still fighting the infection with the help of the antibiotics we started him on, but if his condition remains in this way, it’ll collapse at any moment. Sepsis will not take a long time before it appears." The doctor paused to give them time to absorb the whole case.

Danny swallowed several times, trying to take down the lump in his throat, while Chin stretched his lips to hide their shaking.

"I know it’s hard for both of you to hear that, and I can see the strength of your friendship. Don’t give up, Steve’s still fighting or else he wouldn’t be here."

"Is there anything we can do other than watch him die?" Danny asked despairingly.

"Our work is to take care of his health, while your work is to support him as much as possible. As I told you earlier, he may seem not responsive, but in many cases patients have been able to notice what’s around them without being able to interact with it." The doctor stopped for several moments, waiting to receive any questions from them, then completed. "I’ll check on him after a few hours, and I hope with my heart that we’ll find a development in his situation." Dr. Noah smiled and walked away quietly. Danny and Chin stood there trying hard to absorb what he had said.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

The three of them spent the next two nights around their friend, they stayed with Steve and talked to him together or one at a time.

During the fifth night, Danny was talking to Steve after Chin and Kono had left,

"You know, seal team eighteen’s trial will be in two days. There has been an official apology letter to you from the governor and the navy, which will be represented at the trial." Danny smiled wistfully, "I know you deserve more than that, but it’s better than nothing." Danny watched Steve’s relaxed features for a few seconds and felt tears gathering in his eyes, "I know I was an idiot, and it took me a long time to discover the key words for that damned code. I'm sorry Steve, I'm really sorry." Danny put his head between his hands and cried silently. "I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’m crying a lot these days." Inhaling deeply with a laugh, he said to Steve, who slept quietly. "I think you’ll use this against me when you wake up." He wiped his tears, as he spoke, "I wish you could have seen Joseph after I broke his nose. Unfortunately, you preferred to sleep waiting for your beautiful princess to wake you up with her magical kiss. Wait, we have a problem here. I don’t think there’s any princess who will accept your reckless and stupid actions." Stretching his lips sarcastically, Danny said, "I'm tired of talking without you interrupting me as usual. I have been praying for this since we met, but it’s no longer funny after spending the last four days talking to you without getting any answer. It became boring since the second day." Danny settled back in his chair as he looked at Steve sadly, then he grabbed the book on the table and read it quietly waiting for any change in Steve’s condition.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

 _Where am I?_ The question was repeated in his head in horror as he tried to penetrate the darkness that surrounded him. Searching around to find a glimmer of light to guide him in his way out, he failed. (?) He looked down to his feet but everything was dark. _Am I in a dream, no, this must be a nightmare_! He was full of panic because he wasn’t able to feel the rest of his limbs _Because of that darkness surrounded me!_ Trying to open his eyes once, twice and three times with no avail, he felt his chest clench every time he tried and failed. _Relax and then try again!_ His mind tried to tell his limbs. He tried to move his hands with no success. _Open your eyes!_ A hesitating idea flashed in his mind, at that time he noticed that his eyes had been closed since the beginning. He tried again and failed on the first and second attempts, but in the third he felt a line of light permeate the darkness around him. Another attempt and the light widened. On his last attempt, the darkness was replaced by light, but it was brighter than his eyes could bear. He closed his eyes again. Waiting until they slightly adapted to the light, he opened them slowly and looked around. It was quiet only for the heart monitor’s repetitive beeping sound, and that strange sound which came from his chest. He turned to his left to find several IV bags hanging over his head, which extended to his hand from a tube. _Did I return to the hospital?!_ His mind screamed in fear, eyes searching for Joseph. When he turned to his right, he found Danny sleeping on the chair next to him. His heartbeats accelerated, wishing that he could shout to wake him up, his body didn’t respond to this wish.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

He couldn’t estimate how much time had passed before he opened his eyes to find Steve looking at him quietly, his eyes full of panic.

"Steve!" Danny jumped to catch Steve's arm gently as he looked into his friend’s terrified eyes with hope, "You bastard, you finally decided to wake up!" A trembling smile appeared on Danny's lips.

"Danny!" Steve said with difficulty. He was surprised by his voice and couldn’t be sure if he was the one who speaking or another person. He sounded strange, he had a hoarse voice as if he had swallowed a sand sack, and the oxygen mask added additional depth to it.

"Yes, I am here. I am here, buddy." Danny’s trembling voice and his tearful eyes, made Steve’s heart wrench. Raising his hand to touch Danny's arm, Steve tried hard to understand what was happening, "Where ..." he took several successive breaths, "I am?" His mind wondered why he needed all of this effort to only pronounce two words.

Danny saw the panic in Steve’s eyes. Eventually, he pressed on his friend’s shoulder gently, "Everything is okay. You’re in the hospital."

Steve’s eyes widened with the last word, _hospital_.

Danny completed quickly. “Nobody will hurt you. Look at me Steve, Don’t worry, nobody will hurt you. We won’t leave your side, not even for a moment. Chin and Kono will arrive shortly." Danny felt Steve’s body relax a little. "Trust me babe no one will approach you.”

Steve tried to balance his breath to no avail. There was something wrong in his lungs, but he didn’t know what it was. "What... happened?" His lungs burned like he had been running in a marathon when he tried to pronounce just these two words.

"What’s the last thing you remember?" Danny asked cautiously, but Steve closed his eyes in surrender due to the fatigue that engulfed his body. He felt his body leaning back to return to his dark shell again.

"Steve!" Danny’s smile widened in hope. He contemplated Steve, who returned to sleep quietly, "It seems you haven’t gotten enough sleep yet."

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it. Please, keep your great support because it means a lot.**

**I tried to give Steve a rest, at least he's sleeping quietly. (Sooo evil dark scene is waiting for him in next chapter :), if you did not kill me for the last chapter you will kill me for the next.)**

**By the way this is the first finale that ended up without firing a hell inside me. I love it so much that I have a smile on my face the whole day.**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by the gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**Thanks a lot for the overwhelming support, you can't imagine how this make me feel. For all the guests who left me reviews I really appreciate your support. Unfortunately, I can't replay to your reviews but for sure I'm thankful to read your thought, keep it up.**

**I need to warn you, this chapter contains some kind of PTSD and another dark violent scene. Take care as you read it.**

**I hope that you're still enjoying this story, and it's time for me to stop talking now.**

**Enjoy!**

** Chapter14: **

Several hours later, while Danny and Kono were talking quietly beside Steve’s bed, they heard humming. Danny jumped to approach him. Kono went to the other side and looked at him in hopes that he would wake up again. Steve was softly mumbling indiscernible words, sweat beads appeared clearly on his forehead. It seemed from his features that he was going through a difficult experience. Danny leaned in to press gently on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Steve! Buddy, are you with us?" He didn’t receive any response, rather Steve’s case worsened. He was moving his head from side to side, and his body was shaking violently.

"Chin ... Chin ... Please don’t do this ... don’t ... don’t do this to him." Steve intermittent words were enough to clarify the picture for Danny and Kono, who caught Steve’s hand and rubbed it gently.

"Steve babe, you’re dreaming. Calm down, it’s just a dream. Steve!" Danny tried to calm him again to no avail.

"No ... please ... don’t ... don’t die on me ... please ... no ... please Chin… Chin, answer me." His body shivered, while Danny and Kono were trying to hold him with no success. “Please anybody help… He’s dying... please we need help here!” Steve’s words cut deep into their hearts. He was going through another terrible experience and they couldn’t help him to get out of it. Steve’s struggling settled for few minutes, but suddenly he went through another terror-filled episode,

“No… no, no, no… Kono, you can’t do this to me, please.” He sobbed while trying to speak. “Come on rookie… answer me, please.” His voice cracked on his last word.

"Steve, I’m here listen to my voice. I'm here." Kono said, her voice fearful for Steve’s painful condition. She felt Steve’s grip tighten around her hand, his other hand clenched the sheet that covered him. She pressed his hand gently as she massaged his arm to sooth his rigid body.

"No ... no ... no." His accelerating breaths did not help his heart rate which raised rapidly. Steve started to fight their hands, which tried to fix him in his place. "Leave him... please, leave him ... no please, don’t kill him." Steve’s voice choked, his tears flowed from his eyes, as Danny and Kono looked at him in horror.

"Steve, Steve, wake up. We’re here nobody is going to kill us." Danny tried again with no success.

"No Dan ... Danny please." His breathing began to worsen with his sobbing, "Wake up... don’t die on me ... please ... Danny!" The heart monitor issued a loud beeping as Steve struggled to breathe, "Danny... no... NOOOO!!!" He cried out loudly despite the mask that surrounded his face.

At the same moment, the nurse came in, speeding to check on him,

“What's going on?” She asked as she examined Steve gently.

"He’s suffering from a nightmare," Kono said, her voice quivering, “Please do something,” Danny was trying to calm down his friend in any way that he could.

"Steve, open your eyes and look at me. I'm here. I'm beside you, please." The nurse lifted up the bed higher to open up his airway. She increased the oxygen flow and the IV solution rate when the doctor quickly entered and approached them,

"What is the condition here?"

"He's suffering from a growing decrease of blood oxygen saturation with his shallow breathing. His heart rate exceeded 140 beats per minute. His blood pressure is dropping down with an elevated temperature, and his body is also suffering from slow muscle spasm. I think he’s going through a panic attack episode from the nightmare." Said the nurse.

Steve was babbling words while tears still flowed down from his eyes. This made Danny’s heart sink at the view, the nurse’s words didn’t help it.

Steve’s body was breaking, he had surrendered, believing that his friends had died. _I must do something._ Danny thought as he sat on the edge of the bed and held Steve's neck with his hand. He pressed his other hand on his shoulder, ignoring the doctor and the nurse’s words.

"Steve you must wake up now." Collecting his scattered breaths, Danny said, "Steve you won’t give up after what we have gone through. We are all here waiting for you to wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” He paused examining his friend’s features, “Chin went to sleep a little, and he’ll come back shortly. Kono, she’s here. She spent the night talking to you. And ..." Words choked in his throat, "I won’t go anywhere. I’m sticking to your side until you kick me out." Danny's voice quivered and tears started to flow from his eyes, "I’m begging you Steve, wake up and look around. We’re all here, please."

"This isn’t working here!" Shouted the doctor as he referred to Steve's dramatically increased heartbeat. Danny felt his heart tore desperately while Kono whispered,

"Come on, Steve. Please,"

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

He found himself lying in the middle of a blood pool. His heart was pumping rapidly as he glanced around him to find his friend's bodies everywhere, Jack, Ryan and Adam had died there. He panicked and tried to stand several times with no success. When he finally was able to get up, he started to run to get away from that hell but he found himself falling face down to the ground. Something on the ground had made him trip. When he turned to look at it, it was Chin, blood covering his body. He froze, blinking repeatedly as if to confirm the view in front of him. His heart shrank as he looked fearfully towards his friend's corpse, "Chin, are you ok?” everything was quiet around him. “Chin, please, don't do this to me. Answer me. Chin!" He crawled to his friend’s side and checked his pulse. “Chin you can’t die on me. Wake up man.” He searched around but the place was empty except for them. “We need help please, anybody help! My friend is dying here!” He shouted out as he tried to shake Chin to wake him up but it was all to no avail. He crept back, horror filling his soul, but his hand pressed on something that made him stop and turn.  His heart stopped for a second when he found Kono's corpse waiting for him there. He couldn't breathe for several seconds. Steve covered his mouth to prevent a choked sob from getting out his mouth, then he closed the distance to check her. "Kono, Kono, please don't… Nooo!!" His voice cracked as he sobbed. “You can’t do this to me. Come on rookie… answer me, please.” His tear-covered face pleaded with her. He got up to run and escape his misery. Although, the view in front of him made his body freeze. Joseph was standing, aiming his gun to a restrained Danny's head. Steve shouted, as he ran towards them, "No ... Don't kill him!"  Running fast, he tried to stop Joseph, but the bullet had been fired. Steve saw it pass through Danny's head. He couldn't recognize anything after that moment. He found himself embracing Danny’s body, begging him to wake up. The world stopped. Everything around him froze, but him. He wished to die, for his breathing to stop, or for his heart to surrender, but they continued to support his agony until he felt his body relax. He found himself facing the ground. His mind was replaying those images in a continuous loop, until he felt it would explode. A louder cry came out his mouth, "NOOO!!!"

Opening his eyes to collide with a bright light, he felt a strong hand stroking his neck, while another squeezed his shoulder. His vision was blurry. He was fighting to pull away from this hell. Steve felt His body burning, his heart pushing hard to escape from his chest, and his mind working hardly to destroy him. Among all that, there was a sound. A voice trying to save him from this inferno. He blinked several times to clear his vision, a form began to appear in front of him. The hope he was looking for. His eyes widened as he tried to speak through his scattered breathing, "Dan... Danny!" Staring for a minute to assure himself, he pushed his body forward and grabbed Danny's arms strongly, despite the pain that exploded in his tortured body. He was scared that Danny would disappear at any moment.

Danny felt Steve's fingers digging into his arms but he didn't attempt to move from his place. He knew that Steve was trying to stick to him and escape from everything else around him.

"Yes, buddy I'm here. Calm down ok, just calm down, you're alright."

Steve's body was trembling and panic filled his features. Danny hadn’t seen him this broken before. He wished he could go to the prison and kill those bastards who had caused his friend, no his brother all this pain.

"Danny." Steve’s voice cracked, his lips trembled, and tears began to fill his eyes as he tried to hold it together. What he had gone through was hard even for him, the image of that bullet penetrating Danny's head kept hunting his mind. He felt a tight knot on his heart. "Danny!" He collapsed after that, tears started flowing from his eyes as he sobbed heavily.

"Come here, you idiot. Come here." Danny pulled him in for a hug, stocking his neck gently. Steve's body shivered from the wave of sobs that invaded him.

"It's alright babe. That nightmare has finished," Danny whispered through his own tears. He prayed deeply for Steve to get through this, the impact of what they have done to him was more than he imagined. Steve's tortured sobs cut deep in his soul. That was not supposed to happen to anyone, especially not to Steve.

The doctor approached and grabbed Steve's arm, which was gripping Danny's strongly and pulled it to inject it with a sedative medication. For that Steve tightened his grip around Danny's arm, his body shrank as he pushed it close to his friend. He was pulling away from the doctor. Danny pointed to his doctor to leave it for later. Dr. Noah gave Steve's nurse some instructions and then they left quietly.

Danny felt Steve's body calming slowly when suddenly Steve spoke as he pressed Danny's hand. "Kono... Chin." Danny recognize the panic in his voice, although Kono approached quickly and sat on the edge of the bed to hold his hand gently,

"I'm here. We're fine, Steve. Do not worry, we're all alright." She replied quietly.

Several minutes passed before Steve's breaths subsided and his body stopped trembling. Pulling away a little Danny saw him return to sleep.

He leaned his head quietly on the pillow and sighed deeply, while contemplating Steve's wrinkled features. However, Kono pressed his shoulder gently,

"He'll be okay, don't worry."

"I have no doubt about it, but I wonder how much it will take his soul to heal after this ends." Danny said as he swallowed with difficulty.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

Three days later, fatigue began to take its course on Steve's team hearts. He didn't show any response during the few following days after what happened.

"Hmmmmm ..." The three jumped when they heard Steve's voice murmuring, and surrounded his bed in fear. Danny approached to press on his shoulder gently,

"Steve!"

Clear signs of pain appeared on his face and sweat beads formed on his forehead. Danny's body tensed as he exchanged a look with Kono, who grabbed Steve's hand gently.

"Steve, bro, are you with us?" Chin asked quietly.

Steve’s eyes slowly fluttered, when he was attacked by the light he closed them again. After several attempts he managed to adapt to the light enough to open his eyes and look around wonderingly.

Kono was sitting on his left, while Chin was standing next to her. He blinked his eyes several times and felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned quietly to his right to find Danny smiling fearfully at him.

"Welcome back!" Danny said.

Steve felt tension filling them without knowing why.

"Hi…" His hoarse voice gasped. He didn't know that one word’s pronunciation required all this effort. Shutting his eyes for several minutes to collect his consecutive breaths, he then opened them to ask Danny.

"What happened?"

They tensed at his question as they exchanged glances without finding an appropriate answer, then Danny start talking,

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Steve closed his eyes for a few moments, they thought he had gone back to sleep, then started to talk with closed eyes.

"Prison," His breaths began to accelerate as he recalled what had happened to him in detail.

However, he felt a gentle press on his shoulder, "Steve everything is done, you are fine now."

He opened his eyes and gazed into Danny's as he tried to breath.

"Come on boss, we're all here around you. Nobody will hurt you." Kono said, pressing his hand tenderly. He turned to look at her reassuring eyes.

Moments later he was able to calm his breath. Kono smiled warmly, she said, "I've missed these eyes."

A shy smile appeared on Steve's torn lips as he pressed her hand, thanking her.

"What happened with seal team eighteenth?" His voice was shakier than he had hoped for but Danny’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Kono and Chin’s smiles made him feel a little bit more confident. That was enough to tell him what he wanted to know before they uttered any word.

"Their trial was yesterday. The initial judgment was imprisonment, but they got the appeal right and the court is waiting to take your testimony." Danny smiled confidently as he looked at his friend, who suffered so much in the last few weeks.

"The governor and the navy command have issued an official apology letter to your and your family’s name. Also, the navy applied an honoring ceremony of gratitude for your team’s great work."

Sadness showed on Steve's expression, as Danny gestured to Chin to stop and asked him,

"Are you okay?"

"It does not matter, it no longer matters." Steve sighed wistfully.

"All the prison's officers who were involved in that day's event will be punished for what has happened to you." Kono added without receiving an answer.

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed his head onto the pillow, trying hard to erase all the images that were attacking his mind.

After several minutes a smile appeared on his face, he opened his eyes to look around him with gratitude, "Thank you guys, I don't know how this may have ended up without your presence."

Kono smiled at him while Chin commented, "We're family and this is what we do for each other."

"It's not the same for me here. I won’t accept less than an expensive dinner on your account, and I'll make sure myself to bring your wallet."

Chin and Kono laughed at Danny's comment, while Steve replied tiredly, "I'll be sure to empty it beforehand." And closed his eyes while his friend laughed comfortably for the first time in several days.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**Before you kill me for what I have done to our lovely Steve in the first part please keep your great support up. Reviews, follows, favorites and kudos this how I know if it good or not.**

**Time to run…**


	15. Chapter 15

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by the gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**Thanks a lot for the overwhelming support, I hope you like it to the end.**

**Enjoy!**

****

** Chapter15: **

Four days later, Steve's physical state started to stabilize despite the lack of improvement in his psychological and emotional state. His friend’s attempts to get him out of it failed. He was trying as hard as possible to pretend that everything was normal around him and to ignore the grief he felt for his friends' sake. Occasionally, signs of sadness appeared on his features or he seemed to drift away while they were talking. Sleep was the most difficult task he had to face and all those nagging nightmares did not help him get through this.  
Danny was sitting in the waiting room when Steve's psychiatrist left the room. He headed inside saluting Steve, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Steve replied as he tried to draw a faint smile on his face.

"How was the psychotherapy session?" Danny felt sad for his friend's condition. He missed Steve’s annoying side, a lot. He hoped that with those sessions Steve’s condition would improve.

"There is nothing new, but he prescribed me a medication claiming that it'll help me to sleep without nightmares."

"That’s good," he paused to study Steve's features, "It seems to me, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you're dissatisfied with this, you don't want to take it?"

"It's not like that. Those nightmares are killing me and I would like to get rid of them even if it's for one day, but I know the effect of this drug in particular." Steve looked out of the window, pondering in silence.

"Have you used it before?" All Danny received for an answer was a silent nod from Steve. "That's good!" Danny echoed quietly.

Steve turned to him shocked, "What?"

“Can I ask you first why you don’t like it?”

“It has some bad side effect on me, you will see it for yourself.”  

"I see. I said this is good because you used it previously and you were able to get rid of its side effects, what are you scared from now?" Danny stopped for a few moments, then completed jokingly, "Unless it's the cause of your mental retard, God alone knows what I'll have to deal with."

Steve chuckled lightly at Danny's comment, "I thought you thought I was born mad."

"That is another theory." Steve laughed louder this time, holding his side in pain.

"I don't think it's a good idea to make me laugh." He was trying to stop laughing to stop the pain, by clenching his teeth but this was to no avail.

"I don't mind to hurt you, if that’s what it takes to see you laugh." Danny smiled joyfully.

Steve turned to look into his friend’s eye, "I'm sorry Danny. I know I've become an annoying person."

"You don't get it babe, since I met you, you were always a wild annoying animal, but I'm good enough to endure with you." Danny commented as he tried to take Steve's mind away from those thoughts. His attempt was successful when Steve burst out laughing loudly despite the pain that attacked his wounds. He tried to pick up his breath with no success.

They spent the next hour together, joking around. They were joined by Chin and Kono, who were happy to see Steve’s mood improve.

After another hour, it was Steve's lunchtime. Chin brought lunch for them to accompany Steve, who was still under a diet of hospital food. He didn't come close to eating his food, simply moving his spoon around the food to pretend he had eaten.

"Steve, I think you should stop playing and start to eat." Danny said firmly.

"Ok, Mom." Steve replied.

"Stop moving your food around the dish and eat. You've heard what the doctor said, you need to eat so your body will recover quickly. And then we can leave this place."

"What? You miss work now? Or maybe you miss me driving the car for you?"

"You're very confident babe." Danny stood up and approached Steve’s bed, he bumped it a little. "I miss sleeping in a comfortable bed, that’s what I really miss."

"You can go to sleep in your own bed. I keep telling you this," Steve said as he tried to modify his body’s position on the bed.

"You're very funny," Danny stretched his lips annoyed. "You won’t get rid of me before the doctor signs your discharge paper and I check myself that you will not cause yourself any other disaster. Eat now and stop changing the subject."

"I have no desire to eat." Steve whispered.

"If you began eating, you would finish it without noticing it!"

"Leave him to me Danny," Kono approached to sit on the edge of the bed next to Steve.

"I see you are all collaborating against me!" Steve looked between her and Danny.

"Don't worry Steve, I'm always on your side." Chin added.

Kono took to feeding Steve slowly while Danny returned to join Chin and finish his lunch. They were busy eating when Chin raised his head and looked at Kono and Steve.

"I think I should take a picture of this scene for Adam. I don't think he would enjoy seeing you feeding another man." Chin said jokingly. At the same moment he pronounced Adam's name, Danny raised his eyes to look towards Steve. Steve's features changed for a moment but he quickly painted a fake smile on his face.

"You can do that, but for your information Adam isn’t the jealous type, especially not from Steve." Kono replied.

Steve swallowed with difficulty to get rid of the lump in his throat. How come he had become so sensitive? Even the mention of someone who had the same name as his dead friend, caused his heart to beat faster. Steve pondered this silently. No one noticed it, only Danny who was watching him carefully.

"I don't know if this is an insult or praise. What do you think, Steve?" Danny said as he tried to change the subject a little.

"Huh." Steve looked towards Danny and met his eyes, understanding what he was saying. "I think it's kind of both." Steve was talking to match them. His mind started recalling the painful memories, when Kono pressed his hand lightly.  
"That’s not what I meant. First, he knows you’re like my older brother. And second he trusts you like he trusts himself."

"Thank you for that." Steve smiled at her as he pressed her hand gently, while she pointed to Danny that she would kill him later.

Steve finished his food painstakingly. He stopped resisting his heavy eyes and the dizziness that the attacks caused in his mind made him return to sleep quietly. Chin and Kono left after a while as Danny stayed beside him to be sure that he was asleep.

"How I wish I knew what happened to you so I could understand what you are going through, buddy. I'm really sorry," Danny said, as he looked at Steve with deep sadness in his eyes. That reckless hero who never stops quarreling with him, he became a broken man who speaks only a few words while spending the rest of the time in a spiral of grief. Danny pressed Steve's shoulder quietly, "I'm here for you buddy, always." Then he went out to talk with Grace.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

  
Danny was sitting on the chair next to Steve's bed, watching a TV show, when Steve began moving his head from side to side, sweating profusely. Whispers strangled out of his throat, which made Danny stand up quietly and tend to him, holding his shoulder with caution.

"Danny .... Danny ... no ... no" Steve’s voice intermittently echoed. While Danny's heart shrank with fear, _not again_.

"I'm here ... Steve, Steve, open your eyes and look at me. I'm here." Danny grabbed Steve’s face strongly between his hands as he spoke in a firm voice, "Steve you must wake up now. It's just a nightmare. Steve!" Danny slapped his cheek gently. When Steve gasped and his body rose up, he opened his terror-filled eyes widely. He tried to breathe evenly with no success, his chest rose and fell without allowing the entrance of air.

Danny grabbed a glass of water from the table and placed it near Steve's mouth with a trembling hand. "Take a drink. That will help you."

Steve opened his lips to receive the cold water, which had a magical effect in calming his breath. He pushed the cup away when he was done. He rested his head against the pillow, moving his face away from Danny.

He shut his eyes as he tried desperately to forget what he had just seen. He hated himself for what he had caused to his team, his friends and what he was causing now to Danny. He hated this weakness he felt and his inability to collect himself. He wanted to run away from all this.

"All this anguish will end, don't worry buddy. It must come to an end, but you will need some time for that." Danny whispered honestly.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke quietly, "You shouldn't be wasting your time staying here waiting for me to heal from this madness."

"I don’t have anything better than this to waste my time with." Danny said as he pressed Steve's arm tenderly, "Buddy, I'm here for you. I know you would do the same for me if our positions were inversed. No need for the guilt you're feeling."

Steve turned to look into Danny's sincere eyes. "Thank you, Danny. No one else would have done this for me."

Danny smiled, and said, "This is what brothers are for, isn’t it?" Steve nodded in reply and then began contemplating the ceiling quietly for a few minutes.

"Danny would it be possible to go outside for a bit? I feel like I’m suffocating in this room." Steve asked desperately.

"I think it's a good idea." Danny stood up as he received a shocked face from Steve. Quickly he asked, "What? You changed your mind?"

"I thought you would get angry and start yelling at me?"

"Why would I get angry? The doctor has allowed you to walk, with help of course. And just so we’re clear, I'm a quiet person, I would talk rather than yell." Danny commented sarcastically.

"If what you're doing is “talking”, God knows what your shouting’s like."

"When you have an animal as a partner, who doesn't have a brain for thinking like humans do, you may need to scream so he can comprehend to what you are saying." Danny said as he pulled the bed cover away, then brought the hospital gown.

"I hope that I'm not the animal you meant in your speech?"

Danny approached Steve and helped him to sit on the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment to give Steve time to relieve the pain.

"Do I have any partners other than you?" Danny approached Steve, he helped him put on the hospital gown. He adjusted his IV lines through the dress as he said, "I think you should wear this, we don't want to cause any nightmares to those poor patients." Danny said jokingly.

"You're afraid that I'll steal the eyes away from you. Not one of those beautiful nurses would give you attention if they saw me like this." Steve said through clenched teeth, he closed his eyes in pain.

"How confident you are. Come on now, this is the hardest part. Lower your feet down gently, then support yourself on me as you did previously with the nurse."

"Do you think it's a good idea? I'm afraid I may hurt you," Steve hesitated as he looked at Danny in concern.

"You mean it as an insult to me right? That cute nurse managed to support you, and you’re afraid that you will hurt me. I'm afraid you don’t trust that I'll catch you?"

"Come over." Steve said. He leaned his shoulder around Danny's neck and then lowered his feet and stood up quietly, while Danny supported him by the waist, firmly. Steve took several moments to calm and balance his breath to subside the pain, then he pressed Danny's shoulder. He said, "I don't trust anyone like I do you, partner."

"Well, let's go out now. I'm afraid you'll fall in love with me if we spend another second alone in this room."

"Who is the confident one now?"

"I have to be." They walked quietly through the corridor after Danny had informed the nurse that they would spend some time in the hospital's garden. They paused every few steps so Steve could capture his breath until they arrived at the hospital’s garden. Once the door had opened and the air passed through it, Steve breathed deeply as he tried to fill his chest with this fresh smell, which he had been deprived of the last few days. Danny stopped, he contemplated Steve's relaxed features as he watched the scene outside. After several moments of silence he spoke,

"You want to stand here forever? Or do you want to go outside?" Steve turned to him with a smile and quietly began to move forward until they reached one of the chairs. Danny helped him bend and they sat there quietly side by side.

They spent half an hour watching everything around them silently, then Steve leaned his head against the back of the chair to look towards the sky, "I thought it was the last time I would see the sky." Steve spoke softly.

"What?" Danny did not understand.

"In prison, I thought it was the last time I would look at the sky and inhale this air. I really felt like I was going to die.” He paused to think of his next words, then added “I prayed to die at that moment."

Danny's eyes widened in shock, while a calm smile appeared on Steve's face, "The sky was luscious, pure blue mixed with white clouds, and the air carried that unique smell that you can only smell here in this island. I felt my soul flying out of me when I raised my head to look at the sky. I could not take my eyes away from it. But...” Steve stopped for a few moments to think, then completed. "But you were there for me. You came and saved me from all this madness."

Danny hesitated for a moment before he asked, "Are you mad because I saved you?"

Steve's smile widened as he said, "And why would I be mad that you saved me?"

"You said you prayed to die!" Danny said with a trembling voice.

"It was a moment of despair or anger or perhaps… perhaps pain. But no, I'm not mad. I'm grateful for your presence in my life. I'm grateful that you are always there for me, that you have believed in me even when I lost hope in myself." Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air to forget everything around him, to forget everything that he had gone through. He was trying to start again.

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

 


	16. Chapter 16

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by the gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**Thanks a lot for the overwhelming support, no words can describe my appreciation.**

**A lot of angst waiting for you, Enjoy!**

****

** Chapter16: **

Captain Louis Carl stood in front of Steve’s room door, speaking to Danny and Dr. Thorpe.

"Why is it necessary to do this now?" Danny asked in an angry voice, "I don’t think Steve is ready for this yet, he’s tired physically and emotionally."

"Detective I appreciate your fear, but what I’m doing is a formal procedure. It can’t be postponed for any longer, we’ve already postponed it for a week. Navy command insisted that we provide their apology to commander McGarrett after the harm they’ve caused him and handed over his medals."

Danny looked at the doctor, begging for his help but instead he shrugged his shoulders resignedly,

"His condition is stable at the moment and it may raise his morale."

"You don’t know Steve, this will turn to be bad for him." Danny tightened his lips surrender, "I don’t think anything I’ll say will change your mind. It seems that the navy chooses the most stubborn people to work for them."

"Thank you for your understanding." Captain Louis said as he headed towards the door of Steve’s room, followed by a concerned Danny. He entered the room to find Steve silently listening to Kono and Chin’s conversation.

Noticing the presence of the captain, Steve tried to lift his body to accommodate it somehow, out of respect, but the captain stopped him,

"No need for this son, just relax."

Danny approached to stand beside Steve’s bed as he prayed that this would pass without any complication.

Steve looked in wonder between the captain and Danny, his eyes questioning what was happening. Danny raised his shoulders resignedly, pointing towards the captain.

"How are you, son?" Louis asked in a deep voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Steve replied as he tried to draw a fake smile on his face.

"I'm here today to talk on behalf of the navy’s command. We apologize for the charge filed against you and for the harm it caused you. Anyone who cooperated with seal team eighteen, whether in the hospital, navy or prison will be punished, no matter what their motives were. The navy is proud of you for being a son of this department and what you have done for this country. We will never forget what you have achieved in the past and especially the last mission with your team, and the sacrifice they made for this country." Danny looked at Steve, he studied his features, he noticed him swallowing several times, but his face remained constant. The captain continued, as he stood up, tightening his body with respect, "On behalf of the U.S Navy, with all my respect, I have the honor of delivering this Medal of Honor for what you have done during your last mission." Captain Louis stop talking and gave a military salute to Steve, he then approached to deliver the medal, which rested inside a small glass box. Steve took it quietly, it was obvious to Danny that his eyes were looking away, he put it to his side as he looked at it for several moments, then Steve asked,

"You find the inside man?" his eyes show a deep frustration.

"I think you didn't hear the news yet!" Captain Louis looked around the team members. When their eyes show a confused look he continued, "He was a member of the navy intelligent department. He worked several previous missions with Adam, and unfortunately used this to his benefit against your team." He took a deep breath then continued. "He's Josh Aiken."

The shock on his team faces made Steve wondering, "What's it?" He looked toward Chin for an explanation.

Chin exchange a quick look with Kono and Danny then said quietly, "He's the one who helped us to discover the code. He sent us all Adam's previous missions' files with their codes."

"He was trying to cover his cooperation with team eighteen. When you started to dig deep in your investigation and with the governor persist of Steve innocence, navy command raised your doubts to the investigation department and everyone inside the department treated as a suspect. He thought if you find seal team eighteen treason evidence this whole thing will end there and this case will be closed. He didn't recognize the fact of you being alive and that you knew your team's location was given to seal team eighteen from inside."

"So, he has his trial yet?" Danny questioned.

"Unfortunately, he escaped and traveled outside Hawaii before we arrest him. Don't worry, the Interpol has his name as a priority to arrest. Whenever his feet touch the ground they will bring him back to his final destination."

"What about my brothers?" Steve whispered. His eyes fixed on his injured palm. This brought back all the bad memories.

"What?" Louis asked when he wasn’t able to understand what Steve had said.

"Jack, Ryan and Adam, what about them?" Steve swallowed with difficulty, he felt his heart rate increasing.

"I gave my condolences to their families a week ago and delivered their medals to their families as well. We wanted to see you at that time, but your condition didn’t allow us to do so." There was silence for a few moments, interrupted by the voice of the captain, "There is a last thing Commander, before I leave you to rest." Steve lifted his eyes thoughtfully to meet Louis’s. "When we handed their tags to their families they refused to take them, and I’m quoting Mrs. Susie, Jack’s wife, ‘what happened to Steve is much worse than what has happened to us, he ended up being accused of a crime he didn’t commit, they distorted his name and then tried to kill him. Even though he continued to resist. Steve is a great example of courage. On behalf of my family, Ryan’s and Adam’s too, we present these tags as gratitude for Commander Steve’s sacrifice, in order to purify our men’s names and secure this country.’" Steve's eyes widened in amazement while Captain Louis tucked his hand in his pocket to get out three tags, each carrying the name, the number and the date of birth of its respective carrier. He approached and held Steve's palm to place them there, then he quietly pulled away. Steve was stunned for a moment as he looked at his palm, then closed it firmly without taking his eyes away from it.

"Thank you for your time and my apology for bothering you, commander. I hope you'll get well soon, I'll leave you now." He didn’t receive any answer from Steve, he nodded to Chin and Kono and then left quietly. A few moments passed without a word, until Steve’s trembling voice echoed.

"Guys would it be possible to leave me alone for few minutes." Steve hid his face on the pillow away from their eyes and pressed it strongly on it, trying hard to collect himself. The three exchanged confused glances and finally Chin gestured at them to go out. Kono exited first, Chin on her right, who was followed by Danny, who stopped and went back to make sure that Steve was okay before leaving him. Quietly approaching from the opposite side to face Steve, he found him cradling the hand that contained his team’s tags. He leaned in to press his shoulder gently,

"Steve, are you sure you will be okay?" Danny hadn’t realized that Steve needed only these words to lose every grip on himself. Tears started flowing from his closed eyes, silently. Danny felt his heart wrenching inside his chest without knowing what he should do. He sat on the edge of Steve’s bed as he tried to hold himself together in front of Steve, he could not bear to see Steve like this anymore.

"Buddy, it’s alright, take it easy."

A muffled cry came out of Steve's mouth, who pressed against the bed with growing anger. Danny approached and pressed his shoulder to calm him down,

"Let it out, Steve."

Each sob from Steve's mouth cut into his heart, he didn't know what he should do. Silence was his only choice, leaving Steve to take his time and empty his anger and pain.

Several minutes passed before Steve's breaths began to subside, but the tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes, his question came out in the form of a sob, "Why me Danny?" His eyes were pleading for an answer. "Why did they have to die while I lived?" He closed his eyes tightly and completed angrily, "I was supposed to be the one who died. At least they had families who needed them around." Another sob escaped from his mouth.

Danny was shocked, he knew that what Steve had suffered was greater than anything anybody could tolerate, but he never thought he would hear Steve saying this out loud. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it back quickly when another tear dripped from Steve's eye as his breaths became faster again. Danny massaged his shoulder gently, in an attempt to sooth him. After several more minutes, Steve's breath started to calm down and Danny felt his shoulder relax.

Fluttering his eyes open to contemplate the ceiling for several minutes, he finally looked at Danny, who was studying him silently,

"Why are you here?" Steve asked, with a hoarse voice from weeping.

"What?!" Shock was clear in Danny's voice.

"I asked you to leave me alone, why are you here?" Steve asked as he looked into Danny's eyes, who remained silent. Steve sighed deeply and moved his face away to look at the ceiling as he whispered. "Thank you. You're always by my side when I need you. I wish I could do the same."

"You've done it many times before, buddy." Danny smiled as he pressed on Steve's shoulder.

"Danny, I can't forgive myself anymore," he covered his eyes with his hand and another sob fit invaded him. "I can't forget their faces or their corpses." He continued sniffling, "It haunts me every minute, I can't,” his voice cracked at that moment. "I just want all of this to end," There Steve broke down, he whimpered pitifully.

Danny watched his friend’s miserable condition, he knew that anything he said would change nothing. He rubbed Steve’s bicep quietly.

“You remember when you said that I'm a trouble magnet?"

"What made you remember that now?"

"I think you're right, what happened to my team proves that I'm ominous for anyone who knows me." Steve sighed, and completed as he smiled cynically "Freddie was killed, the other day my father was killed too, then Nick turned out to be a traitor and I killed him myself. The governor was killed, then Gina and now my entire team." Taking a deep breath, he completed. "If I wasn’t involved in their lives as yours, you probably would have a happier life now." Steve stared into Danny's eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Danny took a deep breath and began to talk quietly, "Steve is it possible to look at me?" Steve shut his eyes and swallowed the lump he felt in his throat, then opened them back again to look into Danny's, "When I told you you're a trouble magnet it was for another matter which is not related to this in any way. Unfortunately, bad things have happened to you often, but you're not to blame for any. Freddie, just as your team, they chose to die for this country and its flag. Had he known you or not he would have ended there anyway, but maybe lonely and his mission missed up. Maybe you would have preferred that you both died there!" He paused to collect his thought before continuing, "Your team also chose to sacrifice their lives for this country without knowing if you would survive or not, just imagine how it could have ended up if you hadn't survive. Maybe all of you would have been treated as traitors without anybody there to confirm the opposite. How you think would it have ended up with their families? Without your courage and strength things may have had taken another way. Their sacrifice may have had gone to waste because they would have become criminals in the eyes of society." Stopping a bit to allow Steve to absorb what he had said, he completed quietly. "Nick was an asshole and deserved what happened to him. He was a traitor, Steve. As was the case with seal team eighteen. Regarding the governor, you didn’t have a hand on it and you know that very well. You were even being punished for that.” He looked into Steve’s eyes for a moment, then completed, “Babe, stop blaming yourself for things you had no hand on. Your trying to think of the “what if’s” and what they might have changed will not change anything, whether you like it or not." He squeezed Steve's arm before he completed his speech firmly, "Probably, they hadn't told you that, but I'm sure of one thing. They're proud of your knowledge as I'm proud of it. You're a good man buddy. Anyone who knows you, knows that it's an honor to him that you considered him a friend. Maybe we're not blood related, but to me you're a real brother." Danny smiled gently, "You won’t hear these words from me again so wipe this sad expression from your face and enjoy this moment, which I know I'll regret later."

A small smile appeared on Steve's face, taking a few moments to think before he whispered, "Do you really believe what you said or were you just trying to comfort me?" He looked into Danny's eyes to find an honest answer.

"Trust me, I believe in each word I have said." Came Danny's firm voice.

Steve sighed deeply and closed his eyes to think deeply of what Danny had said, and about everything that had happened to him. He couldn't estimate how much time had passed before he opened his eyes again and looked at Danny, speaking sarcastically, "So you're saying, you're honored to know me?" A smile on his face.

Danny laughed loudly, "Is that all you care about?"

"I'll remind you of that later."

"I knew I would regret what I said, but I didn't think it would be this fast." Danny shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

Steve opened his hand which held the tags, he stared at it for a few moments,

"Danny is it possible to put them in the medal box?"

"For sure." Danny got up and took them from Steve's open palm, then placed them inside his medal box and returned to sit next to him. Steve could hardly resist the drowsiness.

"You've exhausted yourself, what do you think about surrendering to sleep and stopping your stubbornness?"

"I think that’s a good idea." Steve's words came out with a yawn, which made Danny smile, and shake his head for his friend.

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed in surrender. His body leaned into the bed. Danny quietly got up and was about to go out of the room when he was stopped by Steve's voice. "Thank you, Danno."

Danny smiled happily and headed out.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

**I hope you like it, please let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be the final one of this story. I don't know if it was good story or not. My only hope is that it entertain you to some point.**

**Thanks to infinity and beyond for your great support.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Disclaimer:  ** **Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot.**

** Beta'd by the gorgeous: **

**Rhoshb, a full of kindness and willing to help person.**

**Enjoy!**

****

** Chapter17: **

Danny quickly stormed into Steve's house, he felt his heart beats racing. Looking for him through the ground floor, searching for him in the kitchen, as he called in fear, "Steve!" Without receiving any answer, "Steve you better be in one piece as not to cause me a heart attack." Danny climbed the ladder aiming towards Steve's room after securing the lanai.  
He hesitated before he opened the door and entered the room with fear. Steve was lying on his side with his back to the door, Danny felt his heart wrench when he saw Steve's back, which still showed that symbol.  
"Steve!" Danny froze as the idea hit his mind. He knew Steve well, even a tiny movement could wake him up, what is wrong with him now. Approaching his friend, "Steve are you asleep?" Danny said his voice quivered. He came closer to him to lean on the bed and press on Steve's shoulder gently, "Steve wake up!"

"Hmmm ..." echoed Steve. He leaned his body back to look into his friend's worried eyes, whispering, "Danny!" Steve felt surprised at Danny’s presence in his room, who sighed deeply and stood to wipe his face, trembling. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked huskily.

Danny breathed deeply as he tried to calm his nerves, "You scared me to death, bastard. I thought something bad had happened to you."

Steve accommodated his body to lie on his back and looked at Danny wonderingly, he was still sleepy. Danny completed angrily, "I called you more than thirty times why didn't you answer?"

Steve extended his hand to pick up the phone and looked at it in amazement, he rubbed his head, "I'm sorry, I didn’t hear it. It must be the effect of the drugs."

"I almost had a heart attack because of you." Danny moved his body to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What is so important that made you call me so many times?" Steve asked, he closed his eyes in surrender again.

"You forgot?" Danny watched as Steve relaxed in his bed. "Steve, did you go back to sleep?"

"Hmmmm.. I'm tired. Just a few minutes."

"Steve it's the governor’s ceremony tonight! And you're the honor guest, you don’t remember? So, wake up and put on your suit because we are already late." Danny turned to look at Steve's suit that was hanging on the drawer, then returned his gaze to his friend, "I guess you should hurry up. This suit alone will take you a quarter of an hour to put on." He did not receive any response, "Steve did you fall asleep? Steve?"

"Hmmm ... just five minutes." Steve relaxed his head on the pillow.

"Are you ok?" Danny leaned in to check his friend's temperature.

"I'm good, just need five minutes." Steve mumbled as he shoved Danny's hand away.

"You want me to apologize on behalf of you? You know you can do that, right?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. I just need five minutes ... five minutes." Steve whispered. He pulled the cover over himself and went back to sleep quietly.

Danny went out quietly echoing, "We'll see after five minutes." He went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When he finished he looked over his watch to find ten minutes had passed, "Steve we have no much time here, it is better to wake up now." Danny shouted from down the stairs. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of water flowing from Steve's bathroom. Danny relaxed on the couch and turned on the TV to watch one of the matches. Half an hour later, he heard Steve's steps down the stairs in a slow quiet pace. He stood and headed towards him "Do you need help?" Danny extended his hand to Steve, who was stepping down cautiously supported on his crutch.

"Don't worry I’m used to it." He reached the ground and completed, "I smell coffee, you better made some for me."

"You seem to be used to be spoon feed. Come on, drink it quickly because we're already late and that party is in honor of your Excellency." Danny extended his hand with Steve's cup.

"I'll drink it in the car. I don't think your driving will be an obstacle." Steve stretched his lips in a sarcastic smile.

"Huh huh ha, you are so funny. Do whatever you want, but let's proceed. Chin and Kono have already arrived there."

"Come on then, go ahead with the cups and I'm coming behind you."

"Why? You have something confidential you want to hide?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Steve pointed at his crutch, shaking his head wonderingly, "You think I can hold the cup and walk with this crutch without spilling it all around?”

"I don't know Superman. I thought you were capable of everything even run with a cup of coffee." Danny said as he waved his hands in the air. Steve pushed him lightly with the crutch towards the door.

"Come on you can complete your sarcasm in the car. We're already lagging behind as you said."

"You should have thought about it when you insisted on those five minutes." Danny headed out joined by Steve. They rode on the car and drove towards that party.

 

** H50H50H50H50H50 **

 

The two friends entered the ceremony and were received by Kono, who embraced Steve tightly, behind her there were Adam, Chin, Jerry and Max. They exchanged greetings with Steve and Danny, happiness appeared on their faces for their friend’s return.

"What took you so long?" Asked Chin.

"You know our beautiful lady here needed to be dressed well." Danny commented, which got him a hard hit with the crutch. "He wanted to sleep for another 'Five minutes'." Danny said mocking Steve's voice.

"If I knew I could get all the care you have now, I would have hurt myself a long time ago." The Governor’s comment interrupted them, he stood in front of Steve looking at him proudly. While Steve smiled at him respectfully, standing among his friends.

"You didn't have to do all of this, sir. It's not worth it, and you know that I don't like this atmosphere."

"This is the least I can do for you Steve. The harm we caused you wasn't easy to get through. If it were up to me, I would do more than this."

"You've helped me enough, sir. They had told me how you risked a lot of things to help me. I'll not forget this favor ever."

"You deserve more than this. I'll never forget what you have done to serve this island, rather than what you have done to help me. Now let's forget these formalities and I will let you enjoy some time with your friends. I'm not here to spoil the atmosphere for you."

"Thank you, sir." Steve turned to find his friends staring at him, "What? Is there something wrong?" He looked at them shyly.

"You seem nice when you're shy." Danny commented sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Let's go sit down before they start fighting and the governor kicks us out." Kono said as she geared towards the chairs allocated for them.

The team spent the next hour talking and joking around until the main ceremony began. The Governor went up the stage and explained in detail what happened with Steve, who had been watched by his friends in fear. He ended his speech by saying, "When I became the governor of this island, after the murder of the previous governor I thought that this person was a criminal, and then when we discovered that he was innocent-to tell the truth- I believed that he was a reckless unrespectable person who didn’t know that even the law has certain limits."

"Thank God, there is someone who shares my opinion that you are a reckless idiot." Danny whispered to Steve, who stared at him angrily.

The governor completed "Then I discovered that I was the idiot in my judgment of him. This man, he's a real man with a brave heart to valor. Others may think he's reckless because he doesn't hesitate to sacrifice his life to save anyone. He's dedicated in his services to his country and to this land even if it costs him his most valuable things.  And I can't forget to say that he has a warm heart, despite all the tough acting he does." Steve turned to look at Danny with a raised eyebrow, who shook his head in despair. While the governor continued, "In the beginning Steve was my task force leader, but after knowing him closely he became a loyal friend. If it wasn't for what I had said previously, it is enough honor for what he had done in his last mission, and the consequences that he faced because of it. So, it's an honor to me on behalf of the state of Hawaii to offer this medal to Commander Steve McGarrett and it's nothing compared to his services. "

Steve looked around embarrassed, he had been pushed by Kono by his back. "You must go to receive your medal, boss."

"Huh." Steve looked at her smiling face then to his crutch and thought that if he had not attended this ceremony he wouldn’t have caused himself all of this embarrassment.  
"Steve, he's waiting for you, and you have a long way in front of you." Danny said as he moved his eyebrows sarcastically.

Steve got up and began walking quietly supported on his crutch until he reached the governor, who shook his hand warmly, then hung the medal on his chest. "It is an honor for me that you serve under my name, Steve, and this is not a curtsy."

"The honor is mine, sir. Can I've a word?" Steve asked shyly.

"Of course, consider it your stage."

Steve approached the microphone and looked in front of him to find his friend’s eyes watching him in shock. He smiled softly and closed his eyes to take a deep breath, then began to speak, "Good evening, I don't know what I've to say, or if I deserved what has been said about, but what I know is one thing. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for my team. I'm sorry, I mean my family. What I've done was only stay in the hospital while they were the ones who worked on this. All the research and investigations were done by them, as they always do. Without them I would be nothing, without them I wouldn't succeed in anything, without them I may have ended now as a criminal in front of everyone, and without them I may have been dead by now." He paused for a few seconds, "Max he's the one who stitched me up, without asking any questions, without wondering or debuting when everyone was trying to kill me. Jerry he spent days trying to decode that microchip to clear my name. Chin never stop holding onto me, And Kono who believed in me despite the failure of all their attempts, until the moment they succeeded." He paused to take a deep breath then continued, "Finally there's Danny. I do not know enough words to appreciate what you have done to me," He raised his head to look at Danny, “I can only say that I have never wished for a brother better than you. I owe you my life and I'm grateful for what you've done for me." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, then completed. "I don't deserve this medal, my team deserves it, and if the governor doesn’t mind, I hope you receive it as a token of thanks from me." Steve turned to the governor who smiled and nodded to him. Steve waited for a few moments without moving from his friends' side. The governor approached the microphone,

"If you don’t step forward, it means you refuse his gift!" The governor joked.

Chin got up followed by Kono then they turned towards Danny, who was silently watching Steve. Kono pulled him whispering, "You can contemplate your bride later."

"You're so funny!" Danny pushed her lightly forward. They were joined by Max and Jerry who then went up the stage, the audience cheering them warmly as they shook hands with the governor and embraced Steve one after another.

"So happy to have you back, boss." Kono said as she leaned lightly on Steve's side. Steve looked at her smiling shyly.

"You've become very emotional, bro." Chin commented jokingly.

"The emotional impact of the medication appears after a certain period of time of using it, and I think this is what’s happening with Steve here." Max commented which made everyone burst out laughing. They got down from the stage after they thanked the governor and headed towards their dinner table.

"Thank you for your beautiful words, I feel flattered." Danny said as he looked at Steve proudly.

"I think as Max said, that was the impact of my medication. I don't think that a reckless idiot could say similar words." Steve looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I swear you're a Neanderthal animal. You don't even know how to respond to thanks. Eat, eat, this is better for your retarded brain than talking."

"Ok, Mom." Steve and Danny looked at the same moment around them to find everyone staring at them, then burst out laughing.

"You'll never stop fighting!" said Adam.

"He's the one who started this!"

"I started it! And how can that be when you're the one who was commenting on how the governor shares your opinion about how 'idiotic and reckless I am'?" Steve asked wonderingly.

"No one doubts that you are an idiot. I didn't think that this would be an insult to you." Danny stretch his lips with disdain.

"I won’t reply to you."

"That’s better." They went silent while everyone around them laughed at their childish behavior.

After they had finished their dinner, they gathered at a table beside the beach, while Steve went towards the sea to stand and contemplate the darker water quietly. Half an hour had passed before he felt steps approaching him. Danny, who was anxiously watching him since he left their table couldn't take it anymore and went to check on him. Danny approached and stood next to him without speaking for a few minutes,

"They're as happy for you as you would be happy for them, Steve. No need for this guilt, you'll kill yourself with it." Danny said quietly.

Steve turned in shock and looked at Danny for a long moment before he spoke quietly. "How did you know that I was thinking about them?"

"Maybe I know you more than you could imagine."

"I feel bad because I'm trying to forget."

"Don't do this to yourself, man. If you go there, you'll never be able to come back. Forgetfulness is the strongest enemy of sorrow and sadness, without it no one will be able to live again, to smile again." Approaching Steve, Danny pressed his arm gently as he said, "You have to give yourself a chance Steve. You deserve it."

"You'll lose a lot of admiring eyes by sticking to Steve the whole time." Commented Chin, who approached them.

"And with this touch, you will prove all the rumors that revolve around you two." Kono said jokingly.

Danny pulled his hand away from Steve quickly, shaking his head. "This is what was for me, to love this dumbass."

"You love me and everyone knows it." Steve said with a provoking smile.

"Really? And who made this stupid idea in your mind? If you have one firstly."

"Come on Danny stop pretending. I know you can't live without me." Steve said confidently.

"He was fighting with himself when you were not with us. I think he was missing you." Kono said maliciously as she hid behind Chin.

"What would I miss about him? His madness?" Danny responded sarcastically.

"I've missed your fighting." Chin smiled with joy.

"You know, honestly, I think I missed this too." Danny admitted resignedly, "I can no longer bear the quietness. I think your condition is contagious." The four laughed while Steve embraced Danny to his side, tightly.

With them, he would be able to find his way back.  
  
**H50H50H50H50H50**

**By this, we reach the end of this story. (I don't know why I feel this sad)**

**I enjoyed every moment of writing it, reading your reviews about it and receiving all the favorites, follows, kudos notifications. So, thank you to infinity and beyond for the overwhelming support.**

**I really hope that you like this chapter and like the story overall too,**

**Full Stop.**


End file.
